Green with envy
by vbarethebest
Summary: Yamcha dies so Bulma goes off with Vegeta. Yamcha comes back years later when hes wished back. Kidnaps Trunks cuz he's angry. And so on and so on. Please R&R this is my longest fic.
1. Chapter one

"Woman? Where are you and where's my dinner?"

Vegeta heard voices coming from the lounge. He stamped through, to find Bulma on the phone in tears. Her head was in one of her hands, while the other held the phone to her ear. Her hair was a mess and mascara was running down her face. Vegeta stared at her. He had never seen her in this state before.

"Yes. I…I understand doctor. Thank you."

Bulma dropped the phone to the floor, rested her head on her knees and cried. Vegeta walked over to her, unsure of what to do.

"Woman why are you crying?"

Bulma carried on crying.

"Woman! Answer me! Nobody ignores me!"

Bulma raised her head slowly and looked at him. There were black smudges all round her eyes from her mascara and her hair stuck to her face with the wetness from her tears.

"Well?"

Bulma stood up and ran out the room. Vegeta stared after her. Why did he care if she was crying? She was just a pathetic human!


	2. Chapter two

Bulma stayed locked in her room until the early hours of the morning. Her parents were away on a buisiness tour for two weeks.

It was almost four in the morning before she finally exited her room. She had been crying for hours. Her face was a mess. She made her way to the bath room. She turned on the tap and a had a long, relaxing bath. She washed her face and wiped off all the mascara smudges. She washed her hair and towelled it dry. While walking back to her room to put her pyjamas on, she glanced in Vegeta's room. He wasn't there. Bulma carried on to her room. She looked through her pyjamas and in the end decided on a red nightie. She slipped her blue dressing gown on over the top and made her way downstairs.

She could see the lights of the GR were on as she made her way into the kitchen. She filled the kettle with water and boiled it. She poured herself a strong cup of coffee. She rested her head in her hands and tried to get to grips with what had happened that day.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice when Vegeta walked in. She only realised he was there when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Woman? Are you ok?"

Bulma looked up.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta sat down next to her at the kitchen table.

"Woman why are you up so late?"

"I was just…thinking."

"What about?"

"About the phone call I got today."

"Yes I know, that's painfully obvious. I'm not stupid! What was the bloody phone call about!"

"It…was about Yamcha."

Vegeta sighed.

"He's…in hospital. He's got some kind of heart disease. The doctor doesn't think he'll make it."

Vegeta stared at Bulma as tears started to fall down her cheeks. He stood up beside her, Bulma rested her head on the table and cried harder.

"I think I had better get you to bed."

Vegeta picked her up in his arms and flew her to her bedroom. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Bulma slowly stopped crying. Vegeta carried on standing over her. Bulma ran a hand under her eyes to wipe away her tears. Seeing that she had stopped crying Vegeta turned to leave. Bulma sat up in her bed.

"Vegeta, wait. I just want to thank you for helping me out for once. It makes a nice change."

Vegeta grunted and walked out.


	3. Chapter three

Bulma woke at 7:00. She looked around her, the room seemed unfamiliar. Then she remembered. Everything from the previous day started to flood back. She pulled the covers off her and sat up. She looked over at Vegeta. He was still sleeping. She smiled. He looked so peaceful as he slept. As quietly as she could, she made her way over to the door. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked at the GR and thought to herself: 'Hey Vegeta uses that to take out stress, maybe it will help me out a bit'. Bulma went back to her bedroom and changed into a pair of black shorts and a baggy white T-shirt. Then she made her way to the GR. She pressed a button on the outside and the door slowly slid opened. She stepped inside and walked over to the gravity scale. She thought 10 would be ok. She turned the dial up to 10. Suddenly she was pushed to the floor. A force was pushing her to the ground. She couldn't get up. The pain was incredible. She was being flattened. She screamed loudly.

Vegeta woke at the sound of Bulma's scream. He leapt out of bed and flew quickly to the GR. He opened the door and saw Bulma lying on the floor. Writhing in agony. He ran to the gravity scale and turned it back down to nought. He picked Bulma up. She blinked and looked at him.

"Vegeta…I'm sorry."

She fell limp in his arms. Vegeta froze with fear. He didn't know what to do. He flew her to the recovery room and placed her in the regeneration tank. He placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. He shut the door of the tank. He filled the tank with the recovery fluid and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta sat with Bulma for five hours until she finally opened her eyes. Vegeta walked over to the tank and opened the door. The liquid spilled out onto the floor. Vegeta caught Bulma in his arms as she fell out of the tank.

"Vegeta? Where am I?"

"You're in the recovery room. Remember? You were stupid to, what ever it is you were trying to do at ten times earths normal gravity! What where you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"I…I…I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry if I scared you Vegeta. I scared myself. I don't know what I was thinking."

Bulma rested her head in her hands.

"I'm so stupid."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Vegeta knelt down next to her and held her head in his hands. He ran his thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"You're not stupid. I'm sure you had a good reason to do what you did."

Bulma stood up quickly.

"Oh my god. What day is it?"

Vegeta stood up next to her.

"Tuesday. Why?"

"What time is it?"

Vegeta looked at his watch.

"About one. Why!"

"Oh no! I told the doctor I would go and see Yamcha today at twelve forty-five!"

Vegeta sighed with disappointment.

_Damn. She still likes him._

"I'll take you there. You'll get there quicker if I fly you then you would in a car."

Bulma looked at Vegeta, puzzled at this sudden show of kindness.

"Erm…Thanks Vegeta."

Vegeta put his arms round her waist and flew out the window. Bulma directed him to the hospital. It took them hardly anytime. Vegeta landed outside the hospital.

"I'll stay here. You go inside. Come out and get me when you're done."

"You sure you don't want to go home? I could ring you when I'm done if you want?"

"Nah it's ok."

Bulma smiled and then ran into the hospital. She looked at the signs above her head and took the turning to the Adult ward. She ran down the hall and into the ward. She walked up the desk. A young, blonde nurse looked at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeh. I'm here to see my…partner. Yamcha?"

"Oh yes. He's in room 45. Just done the corridor there."

"Thanks."

Bulma walked down a corridor to the left where the nurse had pointed to.

"42.….43...44.…45!"

Bulma quietly opened the door. Yamcha was sitting in his room watching the hospital T.V. He looked up and smiled when he saw Bulma.

"Hey babe."

Bulma walked up to Yamcha and curled her arms round his neck. Yamcha put his arms round her waist and held her close to him.

"I'm glad you came. I was going insane with boredom."

"I'm so happy you're ok. I was so scared that would get here and you would be……"

"Look babe, even if I do die, which I do admit, it looks like I will. You can always wish me back with the dragon balls! Right?"

"But…you've already been wished back once before."

"You can use the Namek dragon balls. It wouldn't be that hard. Not for you."

Bulma smiled and fell into his arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too Bulma."

Meanwhile-

Vegeta had crept round the outside of the hospital looking for Yamcha's room. He was on the ground floor, which Vegeta was thankful for so he didn't draw any attention to himself from the outside by having to fly. He carefully hid beside the window, using his acute sense of hearing to hear what was going on in Yamcha's room. Instead of having to see it and accidentally expose himself. He got there just as Bulma arrived in Yamcha's room. He cringed at every word. She still loved him. He still loved her. Vegeta had no chance. He powered up and sped back to Capsule Corp. He knew what he had to do.

Yamcha lifted his head as he felt a power increase nearby. Bulma looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I felt a ki out there."

"Oh it's probably just Vegeta going home. I told him he could."

"Vegeta?"

Yamcha slid away from Bulma on the bed.

"Why is Vegeta here?"

"He flew me here because I was late leaving."

"Why were you late leaving?"

"Because I had tried to use the GR myself and I had to go in the recovery tank and I was in there for five hours ok?"

"Oh my god. Are you ok?"  
"Yeh I'm fine. Vegeta looked after me."

Yamcha scowled.

"Oh come on Yamcha. It's a nice change. At least he's not being an arse to me!"


	5. Chapter five

Vegeta landed on the lawn of Capsule corp. He flew up to his balcony and entered his room. He picked up a piece of paper and a pencil. He knew what he wanted to write he just didn't know how to write. After fifteen minutes of thought Vegeta finally wrote a note he thought was good enough. He went into Bulma's room and put the note next to her bedside lamp. He took one last look round Bulma's room and flew out into the night.

"Hello Capsule Corporation. Dr.Briefs speaking."

"Hi dad it's me."

"Oh hello Bulma. Where are dear?"

"I'm at the hospital. I've just visited Yamcha. Can you tell Yamcha that he can come and pick me up now?"

"Vegeta's not here dear. I thought he was with you."

"No he's not here."

"Oh. Well I'll come and pick you up if you want?"

"Nah. Don't worry about it. I've got my capsule bike I'll use that. See you in a bit dad."

"Ok dear. Bye."

"Bye."

Bulma hung up her cell phone and stuck in her jumper pocket. Then she fished her capsules out of her back jeans pocket. She opened the capsule case and pulled out a purple one. She pushed down the button on the top and threw it onto the ground. In a yellow puff of smoke and silver Capsule Corporation air bike appeared. Bulma jumped on, pulled her helmet on, buckled off and set off home.

Bulma made it home in good time. She couldn't hear any noise coming from the GR. She walked inside her house. Bunny greeted her at the door.

"Hello dear. How is he?"

"Oh he's ok mum. Is Vegeta back yet?"

"I don't think so dear. I'm not sure."

"Ok."

Bulma walked upstairs and along the landing to Vegeta's room. She opened the door slowly and peered round the door. He wasn't in there either. Bulma looked round his room. Everything was there…except him. She walked out and closed the door behind her. She carried on down the corridor to her room. She went in and walked to the bed. She sat down and looked ahead of her, at nothing in particular. That's when she noticed a letter next to her lamp. She picked it up and read it. Tears came to her eyes as she read it.

_To You, Woman._

_When you read this I will not be at Capsule Corp. or the hospital. I actually don't know where I will be. Somewhere far away I think. I have left to get some thinking done, it's pretty hard to think in that house of yours, with your manic mother and father. I will hopefully get some training done too. I have been having trouble training recently. Something has been there, distracting me. You. Not just the real you, but images of you always appear in my head. I need some time to figure out these feelings. Please do not coming looking for me, or I may do something we will both regret. I know I should probably not be telling you this, considering I have left you. I have a feeling this will screw you up inside, but I had to tell you my feelings. And face to face was just not an option. I cannot stand the thought of me upsetting you, even though I know this will upset you. I don't know how long I will gone for, but I can promise one thing, I will be back. I may go into space. I have a space pod in one of the capsules I took. Please do not worry about me, I promise I will return. One day. _

_Vegeta._

Bulma dropped the note onto the floor and held her head in her hands. Tears fell down her face and left droplet marks on the carpet.

_How could I have been so stupid? How could I have missed what was right in front of my nose? I should have realised this long ago, no wonder he's been so nice lately. He must have heard my conversation with Yamcha earlier. I wondered why he hadn't left when I went into the hospital._

Bulma lay back on her bed and ran a hand through her hair. She lay her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter six

One year later-

Bulma's eyes flickered opened. She looked across at her clock. 11:45. She yawned and threw her covers back. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and climbed out. She pulled her blue dressing gown over her short pink night dress. Bulma walked over to her dressing table and picked up her hair brush. She dragged it through her hair a number of times before all the knots were out. Then she went into the bathroom and had a long, hot bath. She laid back in the water and let it sooth her. It had been a year since Vegeta had left and around six months since Yamcha had died. Since then life had just been a struggle. She had no will to get up in the morning. Nothing to look forward to. Bulma had given up hope of Vegeta coming home long ago. She though about wishing Yamcha back, but they had used them just before Yamcha died, not realising he was going to die so soon after. Now they had to wait another six months before they could use them again. They decided they would wish for Bulma to be transported to Namek then use the Namekian dragon balls to wish Yamcha back.

Bulma stood out of the bath and pulled the plug. She grabbed a towel from a railing on the wall and wrapped it round her. She walked back into her bedroom and dried herself off. When she was dry Bulma pulled on a baggy white T-shirt, a tatty pair of blue jeans and some trainers. She looked up as she heard her mothers voice come through on the intercom.

"Bulma dear? Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yeh. I'll be right down."

"Ok dear."

Bulma slowly walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Her mother and father were already there. Bunny was serving up toast and jam.

"Oh here you go dear. Have some toast."

"Thank mum."

Bulma slumped down in a chair and ate her toast slowly.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. Thinking it would be Vegeta, Bulma leapt out of her chair and ran to the front door. When she opened it she was disappointed to see Goku smiling down at her.

"Oh. Hi Goku. Wasn't expecting you."

"Yeh I know sorry. I just had something to ask you. Have you got anything planned for the rest of today and tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"Just don't book anything."

Goku smiled slyly.

"Goku what aren't you telling me?"

Bulma gasped as she realised.

"Oh my god! Is he………?"

Goku smiled and nodded.

"OH MY GOD! How do you know?"

"I can sense his ki. I had better go actually. Just in case he gets beck sooner than I expect. He will probably be here later today Bulma."

Bulma threw her arms round Goku's neck and gave him a big hug. When she let go she started jumping around the room.

"Yes! This is fantastic! I've been waiting so long."

"See you later Bulma."

Goku laughed.

"Bye Goku! Thanks!"

Bulma shut the door behind him and raced back into the kitchen. Her parents were surprised at her sudden change of attitude.

"Bulma? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Vegeta's coming back!"

Bulma danced out the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom. She quickly ran a brush through her hair again and then pulled a red dress out of her wardrobe. She took off her jeans and t-shirt and trainers and slid it on. It was a bit tight fitting but hey, the tighter the better. It was a vest top strap dress and very short. It barely covered her thighs. There was a very small slit up the right side. She pulled out a pair of black stilettos and slipped them on her feet. Then she put on her make up. She leant her elbows on the dressing table and leant her chin in her hands. She sighed and smiled at her reflection. He was coming back. After a whole year of waiting he was finally coming back.


	7. Chapter seven

She stayed in her room for another two hours, watching TV and listening to music. Then she heard the doorbell go. She ran down the stairs. She flattened down her hair before she opened the door. Unfortunately it wasn't Vegeta. It was Goku, again.

"Erm. Hey Goku. What do you want?"

"Vegeta's here."

Bulma pushed Goku out of the door and swivelled round looking for him.

"Where I don't see him!"

"He wants me to take you to him."

Bulma smiled and placed her hand in Goku's. He raised two fingers to his head. He closed his eyes and found Vegeta's energy. Within a few seconds Bulma and Goku were standing behind Vegeta. Bulma gasped at how much muscle he had put on. Goku raised his fingers to his head again, and with the same speed he had appeared with, he vanished. Vegeta turned round slowly and looked at Bulma. Tears came to Bulma's eyes. She ran forward into Vegeta's arms. She felt his arms make his way round her waist and pull her closer to him. She enjoyed it very much. He slipped his arms down and felt round her thighs. Bulma shivered with happiness. Vegeta took his arms away from her and looked at her. He slipped his denim jacket off and pulled it round her shoulders. Vegeta put his arms round her shoulders and pulled her close to him again.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so log. I promised you I'd be back though."

"Did you manage to sort out your feelings like you said you were going to try and do?"

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't be here with you."

Bulma smiled and nestled her head in Vegeta's shirt.

"I've missed you Vegeta."

"I've missed you too. I…I love you."

Bulma looked up at him surprised. She smiled and tears crept into her eyes.

"I love you too."

Bulma ran her hands down Vegeta's muscular arms.

"You had a good work out then."

Vegeta smirked.

"You could say that."

Vegeta put his arm under Bulma's legs and picked her up.

"Let's go home yeh?"

Bulma nodded. As Vegeta levitated into the air, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter eight

Bulma woke up with a smile on her face. She opened her eyes and saw a blue ceiling above her. She remembered falling asleep in Vegeta's arms as he flew her home but she had been asleep the rest of the time. She rolled over and felt something lying next to her. She moved backwards and sat up to she could see. When she was sat up, she looked down at the thing lying next to her and saw Vegeta smirking up at her.

"Hey. Glad you're awake."

Bulma laid back down and rested her head on his chest. Vegeta wound his arms round her shoulders.

"How did you sleep?"

"Excellently. You?"

"Best sleep I've had in a year."

"Isn't that a coincidence!"

Vegeta laughed, genuinely.

"Woman, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Ok well, what ever happened to Yamcha?"

"He died, six months ago."

"Oh. Why didn't you bring him back with the dragon balls?"

"Well, we used the dragon balls just before he died, because we didn't realise he was going to die."

"Oh. What did you wish for?"

"I don't think that's important."

"I do."

"Ok. We wished for you to be safe and for you to come home safely."

Vegeta tightened his grip round Bulma.

"I wonder who thought of those wishes."

"Not me actually. Well yeh me, but I told them to Goku and he made the wishes, because I didn't want to upset Yamcha when we didn't know how long he had to live.

"Oh right. But you are definitely over him now?"

"Of course I am. I love _you _Vegeta."

"I love you too.


	9. Chapter nine

Bulma lay in Vegeta's arms until gone eleven o'clock, when her parents spoke to her on the intercom.

"Bulma dear, it's your mother, are you awake yet?"

"Yeh mum, I'm awake."

"Oh good. Come on dear. You must get up. Remember today is the day you come with us on the business conference to help us get our promotional services up and running."

"Oh yeh."

"Well breakfast is ready hunny. Come down when you're ready."

The intercom went dead and Bulma looked at Vegeta. Vegeta took his arms away from round her and got out of bed. He held his hand out and helped her up. When she was up Vegeta pulled her into his arms. Bulma giggled.

"Are you going to stay affectionate forever?"

"Depends on my mood. At the moment, I'm happy so I'll be affectionate."

Bulma smiled at him lovingly.

"Come on we had better get down to breakfast."

Bulma walked out of Vegeta's grasp and took her dressing gown off the back of her door. She pulled it round her and did up the belt.

"Do my parents know that you're back yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well this will certainly be a surprise."

Vegeta smirked and picked Bulma up in his arms. Then he made his way downstairs. Bunny and Dr.Briefs jumped when they saw Vegeta. Bunny dropped the plate of sausages she was carrying and Dr.Briefs dropped his cup of coffee on the news paper. Vegeta smirked at their reaction. He placed Bulma down and sat down at the table. Bulma walked over to the sink and picked up a cloth. Then she knelt down in front of her mum and started to clean up the mess of sausages on the floor. There was an awkward silence. Bulma looked at Bunny, Bunny looked at Dr.Briefs, Dr.Briefs looked at Vegeta and Vegeta looked at Bulma. Bulma stood up and put the sausages and the broken pieces of plate in the bin. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and stood beside him. She looked at her parents.

"Yes. He's back."

Dr.Briefs didn't say anything. He picked up his cup and set to work at cleaning up the coffee spilt on the table. Bunny smiled.

"When did you get back Vegeta?"

"Last night."

"Oh. We didn't realise. Sorry dear."

Vegeta grunted. Bulma sat down and moved her chair next to his.

"What would you like for breakfast Vegeta?"

"Whatever."

Bunny opened the fridge and rooted around for something for them to eat. She pulled out two pre-made sandwiches.

"Well, these were for you today Bulma, but I guess you're not coming to the business conference now are you?"

"Do you mind mum?"

"Of course not dear!"

Bunny placed the two sandwiches in front of Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma ate hers slowly with a smile on her face. Unlike Vegeta, his sandwich was gone within a few minutes. Dr.Briefs sat down at the table with a sour look on his face. He picked up the newspaper and started to read it. Bunny sat down next to him and smiled at her daughter.

"Well hunny, we'll be gone for a few days. Possibly a week. Is that ok?"

"Sure it is mum. I am really sorry that I'm not coming. I'm sure you'll do fine without me!"

"It's ok darling. We understand. Don't we dear?"

Bunny looked at her husband. He just carried on reading. Bulma looked at her mum questioningly and she just shrugged.

"Well anyway, it's lovely to have you back Vegeta."

Vegeta blushed. Dr.Briefs put down his newspaper. He was fuming.

"Lovely to have him back? Lovely! Are you kidding me!"

His wife looked up at him angrily. Bulma looked at her dad shocked and Vegeta just scowled at him. Dr.Briefs looked at Vegeta.

"How dare you show your face in this house again! Our daughter was a basket case after you left! You didn't even say goodbye! You just left a note! It tore the family apart! You couldn't even be man enough to say good bye to her properly! You've got no idea what it's like to have to watch your only childs world fall apart! No idea! And now you come back and expect life to carry on how it used to be? You've just been playing with Bulma's heart! You don't love her! You're just going to get what you want form her and then leave again! That's what you Saiyens are like!"

Bulma stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Shut up dad! Vegeta would not do that to me! Saiyens are not like that! You don't see Goku leaving Chi chi and Gohan do you? You're just annoyed because you thought you were finally going to be the only man in my life, and I would go back to being your little girl!"

Tears started to fall down Bulma's cheeks. Bunny got up and hurried to her daughters side. She put her arms round her and tried to comfort her. Bulma shrugged her off and just stared at her dad.

"That's not true Bulma!"

Dr.Briefs stood up, knocking his chair back in the process.

"And Goku's different. He hit his head as a young boy and has grown up as an earthling, not a cold hearted Saiyen."

Vegeta glared at Dr.Briefs. Bunny looked at her husband fiercely.

"Stop it! Right now! You may be a genius dear but you know nothing about the Saiyen race and you've got no right to say that about Vegeta."

Bulma smiled at her mother's support. Dr.Briefs shifted his glare from Bulma to Bunny.

"Stay out of this Bunny. Don't try and defend him. I know exactly how you feel."

Bulma was really crying now. Bunny was furious.

"Fine! You got yourself into this, you can get yourself out!"

Bunny turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Bulma glared at her father through her tears.

"Oh that's right. Turn on the tears why don't you! Look Bulma, I'm trying to get you to realise. I'm only trying to help you. You know what I'm saying is true. He'll use you and then leave you."

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but shut it and ran out of the room into the garden. Dr.Briefs went to go after her but Vegeta stood up blocking his way.

"Move Vegeta. She is _my_ daughter."

"She may be your daughter, but I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment old man. So you're staying here and I'm going to talk to her, unless you want me to blow you into another dimension. Hmm?"

Dr.Briefs took a step backwards. Vegeta smirked and walked into the garden. He looked around and couldn't see Bulma. He closed his eyes and sensed her ki. She was in the forest. He ran to the edge forest and searched for her energy again. He ran after her, using her energy as his guide. After five minutes of running he finally her. Sitting on a rock by the edge of the lake, crying her eyes out. Vegeta slowly walked towards her and sat down beside her. Bulma lifted her head slowly and looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm…sorry."

Vegeta gave her a genuine smile.

"Don't be sorry. You've got nothing to be sorry for."

"But…the things he said about you!"

"Well…you know they're not true…don't you?"

"Of course I do! I'm just so mad at him for saying what he did."

"Well if I were you I would be mad too."

Bulma giggled and the tears slowed down. Vegeta put his arm round her.

. Bulma dried her eyes and looked at the lake spread out in front of her.

"I love this spot. I used to come here a lot once you'd left. I just feel so peaceful here. Whatever's going on in my life, I can just sit here and forget all about it."

"Woman, I've had a thought."

"Mmm?"

"Well, I don't think your dad really wants me living at your house so I was thinking……why don't we buy another house? Just for the two of us?"

Bulma raised her head and looked at Vegeta. She looked into his eyes and realised that he wasn't joking. A big smile worked it's way across Bulma's face.

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Well…yeh."

"That's a wonderful idea Vegeta! We should start looking straight away! The sooner the better!"

So, will B&V find a house? Or will they be forced to carry on living in CC? Well, I think I'll keep you in suspense for a little bit longer J


	10. Chapter ten

Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms and flew her back to CC. They had decided. They would find the perfect house, move out of CC and start a whole new life together. Vegeta landed outside the CC kitchen and set Bulma on her feet. Bulma looked in the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table. Bulma and Vegeta walked in and Bunny looked at them.

"Oh hello dears."

Her voice was low and sad, not high and perky like it usually was. Bulma walked over and sat next to her mother. Vegeta stood next to Bulma.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing darling. It's just your father. He' in a bad mood, obviously. He's in the lab at the moment, working on some new invention of his so I've just left him to it."

"God what is wring with him today? He's being a total arse!"

"Don't speak about your father like that Bulma! I know you're angry at him but that doesn't give you a right to call him that!"

"Sorry mum."

Bulma looked at Vegeta and he nodded.

"Mum, we've got something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well…um…we've decided that, Vegeta living here is probably not the best idea in the world. Dad will always be angry, I'll be upset and so will you because dad's angry. So, Vegeta and I have decided that we will find our own house. Not too far away."

Bunny looked at her daughter.

"Oh…my god…that's…wonderful!"

"You sure? You hesitated."

"I was just shocked hunny that's all. I can't believe I didn't think of it myself. Lets go down to the lab and look online shall we? I'm sure we'll get good service, considering we own Capsule Corp. Don't worry, you'll have a house in no time."

Bulma stood up and followed her mum down the hall to the lab. Vegeta walked next to Bulma and took hold of her hand. Bulma gripped his hand firmly and walked through the metal doors into the lab. Dr.Briefs turned round on his swivel chair and looked at them. He looked angry but guilty at the same time. (A/N: Is that even possible lol?) Bunny walked up to him.

"Dear? Bulma and Vegeta have some wonderful news for you."

Dr.Briefs grunted. Bulma and Vegeta walked, confidently, up to Bulma's father.

"Well dad, we've decided that, Vegeta living here probably isn't the best living situation for any of us. You'll be angry all the time, I'd be upset all the time and so would mum. So Vegeta and I have decided to buy our own house and live together."

Dr.Briefs's mouth fell open a few centimetres.

"You what! And you decided this without asking your mother or I?"

"Mum thinks it's a great idea. Don't you mum?"

Bunny nodded in agreement.

"We actually came down here to start looking for houses on the net dear."

Dr.Briefs looked at Vegeta.

"What do you think about all this?"

"It was my idea old man."

Bulma gripped Vegeta's hand harder and shook her head at him. Vegeta grunted. Dr.Briefs turned his attention back to Bulma.

"And how exactly do you plan to pay for this?"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other. They hadn't thought about how they would pay for it. Bunny came to the rescue.

"Dear, we are the owners of Capsule Corporation! We can pay for a house! This is our daughter we're talking about. She deserves the best."

Bulma sighed with relief.

"Fine do what you like!"

Dr.Briefs stood up and walked out of the room. Bunny sat down in front of the computer and started to the web for houses.


	11. Chapter eleven

Ok well. I know I've taken a major jump since the end of chappie 10, but I got bored and didn't really want to write all about them finding a perfect house and buying and it and stuff. It would just be boring! So anyway, Bulma and Vegeta have moved into their house and been living there for two months. It's sort of like Kame house, but not on an island lol. Oh yeah, and their new house has a Gr. They took the one from CC to their new house.

"Vegeta!"

Bulma slammed her fists on the door of the GR once more.

"Vegeta!"

Finally Vegeta opened the door off the GR. He looked at Bulma with a scowl on his face.

"What do you want now woman?"

"Finally. Your breakfast is ready!"

"That's what you interrupted my training for?"

"Well, that and…"

Bulma leaned up and planted a big kiss on Vegeta's lips. Vegeta retreated first.

"What was that for!"

"I dunno. Just felt like it."

Bulma giggled and walked away. Halfway across the lawn Bulma keeled over. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms round her stomach. Vegeta was down by her side in a second. (Very OOC I know.)

"Woman? What's wrong!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"I think I need to get you to a doctor."

"Ya think?"

Vegeta scowled and lifted Bulma up in his arms.

An hour later in the doctors-

"Oh it's you Miss.Briefs. I didn't realise it was you."

Bulma and Vegeta were sitting next to each other in the doctors room.

"So, why are you here Miss.Briefs?"

"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep getting really weird painful feelings in my stomach. Really irregular though."

"Hmmm. Well, umm…Miss.Briefs, I need to ask you a personal question."

"Yeh?"

"Have you missed any periods lately?"

Bulma blushed.

"Erm…yeh. One or two."

"I see."

He pulled a small tube off his desk.

"Here. The toilet is down the hall way, I will need a sample of your urine."

"Um…ok."

Bulma took the tube and walked down the hallway. Three minutes later she walked back in the room and handed it to the doctor. He stuck it in a machine on his desk.

"Thanks to your great minds at Capsule Corporation, it will only take a few minutes to get this analysed then I _should _be able to tell you what's wrong."

Bulma shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Vegeta put his arm round her. The machine on the doctors desk bleeped and a line of paper was printed out from it. Bulma gripped Vegeta's hand tightly. The doctor examined the printed piece of paper.

"Hmm. Well I have some news for you Miss.Briefs and….what's your name sir?"

"Vegeta. Or sir."

"Ok. Well. Miss.Briefs, it appears that you are…um…pregnant."

"Pregnant? How can I be…I mean I…"

"Miss.Briefs I know that this will be a big impact on your life. But just remember that you don't have to have the baby. You can have an abortion"

"Erm…yeh…thank you doctor…I think I had better be getting home."

"Ok Miss.Briefs."

Bulma stood up and walked out of the room in a daze. Vegeta followed her out. Once out of the doctors surgery Bulma collapsed in Vegeta's arms in tears. Vegeta put his arms round her waist and held her tightly.

"It's ok. We'll find a way through this."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta with a smile on her face.

"I'm not crying with sadness you oaf. I'm crying because I'm happy!"

Vegeta smiled.

"How do you feel about it Vegeta?"

"I dunno. I guess I'm happy."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine. Can you fly me to my parents house? I'm sure they'd want to know."

Vegeta picked Bulma up flew her to CC. When they landed, Bulma ran the doorbell and Bunny answered. Bunny embraced her daughter with a big hug.

"Oh hello darling. It's so wonderful to see you again."

"It's great to see you too mum. But I actually came here to tell you something. Is dad in?"

"Not at the moment darling."

"Thank god."

"Uh oh. What's happened?"

"Can we talk about this inside?"

"Ok."

Bunny, Bulma and Vegeta walked into the kitchen. Bulma and Vegeta sat down while Bunny made some coffee. She placed a cup down in front of herself, Bulma and Vegeta and then sat down herself.

"So what is this news then?"

"Ok. Well. Mum, I'm pregnant."

Bunny spat out her mouthful of coffee. She sat with a stunned look on her face.

"Pregnant? Oh my god! Darling! That's so wonderful! Oh my goodness! I'm finally going to have a grand child! When did you find out? How many weeks or months pregnant are you!"

"Well I found out just now actually, erm……I forgot to ask how long I've been pregnant…well thinking about it…must be about…a month…"

"Darling that's wonderful!"

"Mum, I need to ask you a favour. Will you tell dad?"

"Of course I will hunny."


	12. Chapter twelve

"Well that went better than I expected."

Vegeta grunted. Bulma was lying in Vegeta's arms on the sofa. They had just got back from telling Bulma's mum about Bulma being pregnant. The TV was on, but neither of them were really concentrating on it. Bulma looked up at Vegeta' expressionless face.

"Hey what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

Vegeta didn't say anything. Bulma waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello! Earth to Veggie!"

Vegeta snapped out of his trance and looked at her.

"Huh? What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Vegeta. Please? You can tell me, you know you can. Is it about the baby?"

"Kinda. I was just trying to imagine what it will be like to have a kid."

Bulma laughed half heartedly.

"How do you think your manic father will react when he finds out?"

"Dunno. And to be honest with you I don't really want to find out."

Just then the phone ran. Vegeta picked the phone up from the table next to the sofa.

"Hello?"

Vegeta held the phone away from his ear as Dr.Briefs yelled into it. Bulma sat up and Vegeta handed her the phone. He smirked at her.

"Speak of the devil."

Bulma smiled. Her father was still yelling down the phone.

"Dad! Will you just be quiet for a moment! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

The phone went quiet and Bulma was finally able to hold it to her ear.

"Dad, you still there?"

"Of course I'm still here!"

"I take it mum told you the news."

"You bet she did. How could you be so irresponsible Bulma? I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Why can't you just be happy for us dad! Mum was!"

"Because you're too young!"

"Dad I'm a grown woman for god sake! Mum was only a year older than I am when she had me!"

"That was different. Your mother and I were totally in love."

"Vegeta and I are totally in love dad!"

"And your mum and I were married!"

Bulma was silent. She didn't have anything to answer back to that with.

"Fine, well weather you like it not, I am pregnant and there's nothing you can do about that, so good bye!"

Bulma slammed the phone down on the receiver. Vegeta looked at her.

"What did he say?"

"Well he's not happy about it."

"Obviously!"

"He's just refusing to be happy about it! I don't know why. My mum was only a year older than I am when she had me, and he said it was different because my mum and him where married before they had me…"

A blush crept across both their faces.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, um…why don't we…"

Bulma looked into Vegeta's eyes. He stared back at her.

"Vegeta? What…what are you saying? Y…you…want…to get

married?"

"Um…"

Bulma stared into his eyes.

_Oh god please say yes!_

"I guess so."

Bulma squealed and threw her arms round Vegeta's neck. Vegeta fell backwards on the sofa and Bulma fell on top of him laughing.

"Get off me woman!"

"Oh sorry."

Bulma laughed, but didn't get up. She just lay there with him.

"So. Are we really going to get married?"

"What do you think?"

Bulma giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Vegeta curled his arms round her and brought her closer to him. Bulma smiled and closed her eyes. Vegeta shook her a few minutes later.

"Woman don't go to sleep. You still have to make _my _lunch."

Bulma sat up and swung her legs over the side of the sofa. She stood up over Vegeta and he smirked at her.

"And what does his highness request for lunch?"

"Anything, as long as it's brought and you haven't cooked it."

Bulma picked up a cushion and hit him with it. Vegeta picked up another one and threw it at her. Bulma ducked and it missed her. Vegeta smirked at her and she smiled back. She leant down and gave him a kiss before walking out into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Later that day-

"Woman! Get your arse out of that shower!"

Bulma angrily got out of the shower and pulled a towel round her. She walked into the bedroom and saw Vegeta staring angrily at her with the phone in his hand.

"What?"

Vegeta eyed her up and down and grinned. Bulma frowned at him and he handed her the phone.

"It's the wedding planner, person, guy."

Bulma snatched the phone away from Vegeta and turned her back to him.

"Hello?"

……………

Vegeta stood behind her, staring at her. At her hair hanging over her shoulders, her perfect curves. He let his eyes travel down further. The towel ended just under her thighs. Vegeta crept up behind her and placed his hands on her waist. Bulma whirled round and shot him an evil look. Vegeta stepped back and pouted at her. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him and turned her attention back to the phone. Vegeta stalked out of the room leaving Bulma on the phone.

An hour later-

Bulma came bounding down the stairs, still in a towel.

"Vegeta! Where are you!"

"In here woman!"

Bulma ran into the lounge and found Vegeta sprawled out on the sofa.

"What are you screaming about now woman?"

"We've got a date! For the wedding!"

"Oh wow." (Sarcastic by the way.)

Bulma walked over and on the edge of the sofa.

"Oh give it up Vegeta, I know you're excited about this too."

"It's just a wedding woman. It's not that fantastic."

"Maybe not to you Vegeta, but for an earthling it's a big deal."

"So anyway, when is it?"

"Well, I wanted to have the wedding before I got too fat, so it's on May 28th. I know it's only four months away but, if I'd left it any longer I probably wouldn't have been able to fit in a wedding dress!"

Vegeta laughed.

"Vegeta, there is one thing I need to know. Who do you want to be best man? I've already decided who the bridesmaids are going to be."

"Who?"

"Chi chi and 18."

"Yeh, I can just imagine 18 in a dress!"

Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, wonder what she'll say. Oh well, it's my wedding and she'll wear a dress if I want her to. And I do."

Vegeta laughed.

"So Vegeta? Who do you want to be best man?"

"Oh god knows. Well, as Kakarot is the only other Saiyen on this pitiful planet then I guess it'll be him."

"I thought you would pick him! Ok now we're gonna have to have a guest list!"

Bulma leaned over and took a pen and a pad of paper out of a draw on a table next to the sofa. She clicked the pen.

"Ok, so…we'll want, Krillin and 18, Goku, Chi chi and Gohan. Master Roshi. Tien and Chiaotzu. My mum and dad, I guess. Oh and fortune teller Baba. And Piccolo, Dende, Kame, Popo. Oh and the Ox-King. Anybody else?"

"Not that I can think for. That's not many people."

"Who cares. It's everybody we like."

"Everybody you like you mean."

"Stop being silly Vegeta. You know you like them. Well, maybe not all of them, but they're the only people you know on this 'pitiful planet' as you call it."

Vegeta laughed, put his hands on Bulma's shoulders and pulled her down next to him. Bulma laughed. Vegeta put his arms round her and she snuggled (A/N: am I still young enough to be able to use that word without being made fun of lol?) up to him. Bulma smiled quietly to herself.

_I love it when he's like this. _

Vegeta started to fiddle with the piece of towel that was ticked in, keeping it round her. Bulma moved backwards and hit his hand.

"Hey! What did I do?"

"Not now. Maybe later."

Bulma smiled and slyly and Vegeta smirked backwards. Bulma wriggled back into Vegeta's arms and fell asleep there.

A/N: Ok I know you are gonna hate me. But I seriously wanna write the wedding chappie. I am so looking forward to it! So I am gonna skip write to the wedding chappie next instead of the stuff in between. Suzie L Anyway, I hope u still read it.


	14. Chapter fourteen

"Oh Bulma you are so lucky! I remember when Goku and I got married."

"Hey Chi chi, snap out of it. This is my wedding. You've had your day!"

18 finally walked out of the bathroom in her bridesmaids dress. It was long and red with spaghetti straps. Bulma squealed with delight.

"Oh 18 you look lovely!"

18 looked down in disgust.

"I can't believe you are making me wear this."

Chi chi glared at her.

"It's Bulma's wedding, and you'll wear it if she wants you to!"

Bulma stood up and picked her dress up off the table.

"Time for me to get changed."

Bulma giggled as she walked into the bathroom. Her dress was long, white and sleeveless but had long white sequined gloves that reached up to her elbows. The bottom of the dress was sequined in a wavy pattern. The dress was tight fitting and slightly flared at the bottom. She had a long veil which she draped over her face. She slipped her silver stilettos on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was day dreaming about walking down the isle when she heard a knock on her door.

"Bulma? It's Chi. Come. You've only got half an hour and we still have to do your make up! And we wanna see your dress!"

Bulma slowly excited the room to be met with gasps from 18 and Chi chi. Chi chi rushed over to her and started fiddling with Bulma's veil.

"Oh Bulma you look wonderful babe! Gosh that is such a beautiful dress!"

Bulma blushed.

"Thanks. I can't wait to see Vegeta in a tux. Can you?"

"I know! It will be so funny!"

18 walked up to them as she a car pull up outside.

"Well you guys, Krillin's here. I'm gonna go and see him ok? I've never been good with make up."

"Ok 18 but don't you dare be late!"

"I swear I'll be back."

18 walked out and met Krillin outside.

"Bulma?"

Bulma looked at Chi chi.

"Yeah?"

"Are you excited about getting married?"

"Of course I am! I've never been more excited in my life!"

"Yeah I know, but are you happy about it? I mean, it is Vegeta."

"Yeah Chi. Vegeta the guy I love to pieces and who loves me back. And who's child I'm carrying."

"I guess."

"Don't you think should be marrying him then?"

"Well, he wouldn't be my first choice but I'm not you."

"You know Chi, you're really not helping me out. Telling me all this just before I get married."

"Sorry. This is so exciting. Changing the subject. Thanks so much for letting me be a bridesmaid!"

"Well you and 18 are my best friends."

"I really can't imagine Vegeta in a tux though."

"No me neither. Ok make time Chi."

"Right!"

Chi chi and Bulma spent the rest of their time doing their make up. Half an hour later 18 came back.

"Bulma? Erm…Vegeta is standing in front of the minister. Everyone's waiting for you."

"Oh crap!"

Bulma shot up and out of the room. Chi chi and 18 followed close behind. Bulma stood at the beginning of the isle and started to walk slowly down. Chi chi and 18 walked behind her throwing confetti on the floor. All of Bulma and Vegeta's friends and family were gathered around. Goku was standing to the right of the minister holding the rings. The front row of seats was saved for Chi chi, 18 and Goku. On the second row there was Gohan in a black tux with Ox-king sitting next to him wearing a brown tux. Krillin was sitting next to the Ox-king wearing a black tux. Next to Krillin was Master Roshi, also in a tux and next to Master Roshi was his sister, fortune teller Baba. Who for once, had changed her clothes. She was still floating on her crystal ball, but she had a nice, silk black dress on this time. Next to Baba were Tien and Chiaotzu. Who were also wearing black tuxedos. On the row of chairs on the left wear Bulma's parents. Her dad was sitting with a scowl on his face, wearing a grey tux. Her mum was smiling madly and sobbing a bit. She was wearing a pink dress which had frills on the bottom and a flower pattern on it, Next to her parents were Krillin, Kame, Dende and Mr.Popo. They were wearing their usual get ups. A wedding wouldn't make them change. All the rest of the rows were filled with people associated with CC.

When Bulma reached the end of the isle. Chi chi and 18 walked over to the left set of chairs and sat down. Goku was standing to the right of the minister with a big, goofy smile on his face, Vegeta looked at him and scowled.

_Why am I so nervous? It's just a stupid wedding. God that Kakarot is annoying. I wish he would stop smiling like that, it's stupid!_

Vegeta himself looked very handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo, with a white shirt and black tie.

The minister cleared his throat and started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony this man and this woman."

The minister turned to Vegeta.

"Do you Vegeta (A/N: Does Vegeta have a last name! Lol.) take Bulma Briefs to be your lawful wedded wife, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yeah."

Bulma looked at him in shock and nudged him. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Erm…Vegeta you say I do."

"Oh right. I do."

The minister looked at Bulma and she smiled sweetly.

"Do you Bulma Briefs take Vegeta to be your lawful wedded husband, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health and to have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If there is anybody among us who objects to this marriage please speak now."

Sobs could be heard from Bunny and Chi chi but no objections. The minister turned to Goku.

"The rings please."

Goku started walking forward with the rings. Just then he tripped over one of the stairs leading up to the ministers stand. As he fell, Goku bumped into the minister sending him flying to the floor. The rings went flying into the air. Vegeta lunged forward and caught them. Goku landed on his butt on the top step. He looked up and saw Bulma glaring at him. As the minister fell to the floor, his grey wig happened to fall off his head.

Chi chi sighed angrily and Gohan started laughing. Bulma whirled round and glared at him and he immediately shut up. Goku stood up slowly and smiled innocently at Bulma.

"You're ruining my wedding Goku!"

"Sorry."

Goku turned round and helped the minister up. He chuckled when he noticed the ministers wig had come off. Goku pointed to the floor and the minister noticed. He gruffly picked up his wig and put it back o his head.

"You can sit down now sir."

Goku turned and walked over to the spare seat next to Chi chi. She scowled at him angrily.

Vegeta handed the minister the rings. The minister snatched them from him and cleared his throat.

"Right. Well. Vegeta, you may now place the ring on her finger."

Vegeta took the ring from the ministers hand. Bulma held out her hand and Vegeta slowly slipped the ring on her fourth finger.

"Bulma you may now place the ring on his finger."

Bulma took the other ring from the minister and took hold of Vegeta's hand. Slowly, she slid the ring on his fourth finger. Then they both turned round to face the minister.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Bulma took a step towards Vegeta. He took hold of her veil and lifted it up and hung it around her shoulders. Then he put his arm round her waist and pulled her close to him. Bulma smiled at him and he smiled back before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Goku started to cheer and everybody else joined in. Chi chi and 18 stood up and started showering them Bulma and Vegeta in confetti. Slowly, their lips parted and they started walking hand in hand down the isle. Family and friends followed them outside.

The reception went wonderfully. Bulma and Vegeta cut the cake together, unfortunately Vegeta pressed too hard and cut through the table causing the cake to fall off the table. Bulma didn't get angry though, she was too happy to get angry. The food didn't go very far though. Not with Goku and Gohan around. When the music started to play Bulma forced Vegeta to dance with her. It was a slow song. She draped her arms round his neck and he put his arms round his waist and they danced close together.

(OOC!) After the reception it was time for pictures. The first couple went ok, but by the fifth one Vegeta got annoyed and ended up blowing up the camera. Bulma just laughed. She was too happy to care. Chi chi had her own camera and she was taking pictures instead. While everybody was dancing Vegeta and Bulma went into the back room and changed into their casual clothes before they got picked up to go on their honeymoon. Bulma changed into a baby pink track suit and trainers and Vegeta changed into a pair of jeans, trainers and a Capsule Corp. t-shirt. While Bulma was brushing her hair, Vegeta walked up behind her and slid his arms round her waist. Bulma laughed.

"Hey hubby."

"Are you gonna call me that all the time?"

"Hmm…maybe."

Bulma turned round in his arms and leant her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Four happy hours went by quickly and the limo came by to take Bulma and Vegeta to the airport for their honeymoon.

Vegeta got into the limo without saying good bye to anyone. Bulma waved franticly to everyone.

"Bye guys! See you in two weeks!"

Bunny was crying and Chi chi had a few tears. Bulma hopped into the limo and waved to everyone as they drove off. When she couldn't see them anymore she stopped waving and rested against Vegeta.

"That was a wonderful wedding. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. How long is it gonna take us to get to the airport?"

"Not long. And we've got first class, private sitting. It'll be paradise."


	15. Chapter fifteen

"Wow! It's lovely!"

Bulma looked round the hotel honeymoon suit. They were staying in a five star hotel in Hawaii. There were two large doors leading out onto the balcony on one side of the room. They were on the top floor of the hotel. The balcony overlooked the hotel swimming pool. There was a large double bed with a side table on each side. There were two large wardrobes on the opposite side of the room from the balcony. The walls were a slight pink/cream colour. The bathroom had shower cubicle and a bath with water pumps like a Jacuzzi. Bulma dumped her bags and looked round the room. There was a long cabinet opposite the bed with a TV on it.

"Woman I'm going to take a shower. Unpack our stuff."

"You wish! Unpack it yourself!"

Vegeta scowled at her and went into the bathroom. Bulma got her bags and started to unpack her stuff into one of the big wardrobes. She decided she would do Vegeta's stuff too. When she had finished Vegeta still wasn't out of the shower so she pulled a capsule out of her pocket and threw it on the cabinet. Her own TV popped out.

_It may be small, but at least it's free!_

Bulma turned it on and switched it to a cartoon channel. Vegeta chose that moment to walk out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped round his middle and nothing else. (A/N: YUM!) Bulma got up and walked over to him. She smiled and licked her lips. Vegeta looked her.

"It's a boy."

"Huh?"

"The baby. It's a boy."

"How'd you know that?"

"I can sense it."

"Really? Cool! We're going to have a son!"

Bulma looked down at her bump and put her hand on it.

"I can't wait. Only two more months. Well around that much anyway."

"Yeah."


	16. Chapter sixteen

A/N: Ok I know you are all going to hate me and I don't blame ya if ya flame me. But I really want to get to the bit where Yamcha gets wished back and he find out about V&B. So sorry that I've skipped loads. I swear my next fanfics will be much better! Plus today I am really depressed so I don't really feel like writing more. And I decided not to put any lemon in it so sorry for those people who like lemon.)

Well, it's fair to say that Bulma and Vegeta had a very 'fun' first night on their honeymoon. Although Vegeta would not admit it in the morning. Every time Bulma tried to talk to him he would just grunt and turn away. He last time she had seen him was when he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. That was an hour ago. Bulma was now lying on a sun lounger by the pool, in her purple bikini. She had her hair done up in a ponytail and her darkest sunglasses on. She closed her eyes but could still feel the sun shining on her.

_Paradise_

She was just dozing off when something stood over her and blocked out the sun. Bulma opened her eyes and took her sunglasses off.

"Oh. Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta was standing beside her with his black swimming trunks on.

"My, don't we look gorgeous today."

Vegeta grunted. Bulma patter a sun lounger directly next to hers.

"I saved you a lounger."

Vegeta grunted again and lay down.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. Be a prick."

Vegeta smirked.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Bulma sat up and clenched her fists in anger.

"Why can't you just admit that you enjoyed last night!"

People sitting around the pool raised their heads and stared at her. Bulma's cheeks flushed scarlet as she realised everyone had heard her. Vegeta was laughing hard.

"Good one woman."

"Oh shut up you stupid ape man."

"Whatever."

Bulma put her sunglasses on, picked up her towel and ran to their room. When she got in she threw herself on her bed and cried.

_Why does he have to be such a prick? It's supposed to be our honeymoon and he's being a total moron!_

Bulma was lying on her bed when Vegeta walked in.

"Hey."

Vegeta didn't say anything, he just walked over to the bed and lay down beside her. They lay in an awkward silence for quarter of an hour. Bulma sat up with her legs over the side of the bed.

"Look Vegeta. I can't take this anymore. You've got to say something eventually."

Vegeta got up and sat next to her. Bulma looked at him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"At least I got _something _out of you! Why have you turned silent all of a sudden?"

"You keep saying you want me to admit it, and I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I don't want to."

"But why not Vegeta? You're not making any sense!"

"Because other wise I'll be giving in to your female nonsense. And if I do then I'll be considered weak."

"So it's your stupid pride again? Vegeta, I wont think you're weak. And I wont tell anybody if you do admit it."

"If I admit it, will you stop going on about it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I enjoyed it. You happy?"

"Yes!"

Bulma threw her arms round his neck and hugged him tightly.


	17. Chapter seventeen

(A/N: This is four years later so yes obviously Bulma has had her baby. And no Yamcha hasn't been wished back yet. He will be soon though. I mean Bulma is pretty busy right now. I am so sorry to all my fans, sorry that I have skipped loads. But I really wanted to get to this chappie. Now that I'm here I will try not to skip unless I really really really have to.

I'd just like to give a big shout out to Tsume-Hieiluver who has been reviewing my whole story which means she/he must be reading it. (sozzy about da he/she tihng but I don't know L) And Zicke who has been reviewing through out the story. And Vegeta's first fan who's looking forward to this chappie as much as I am because this is when Yamcha…well you'll find out! And don't worry it will be a long one J. And Emstar and Mazzi. They are my very bestest mates. Luv ya! Please read their work. After you've read mine of course! Ok well, with all that said lets carry on with the story! Oj and every name I've just mentioned, I dedicate this chappie to all you guys!)

Bulma was sitting on the sofa watching TV. She could hear crashes coming from the GR as Vegeta broke yet more training bots. Bulma sighed as she realised she would be the one to fix them.

Bulma have given birth three years ago. To a handsome young boy named Trunks. He had purple hair and a fighting instinct just like his father.

Bulma was waiting for Goku to return to CC with the dragon balls/ It had been just over four years since Yamcha had died, and now they were finally going to wish him back. Bulma was excited, but also nervous at how he would react at her and Vegeta being together. Everyone was going to wish him back at CC, while Bulma would stay at her house. And then when he had caught up with everyone, Goku would show him to her house and they would finally see each other again.

Suddenly the sky went dark. Bulma rushed over to the window. She could see Shenron in the distance. She smiled. The phone rung and she picked it up.

"Hello? Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Hey Bulma. It's Goku."

"What's going on Goku? I can see Shenron."

"Yeah. We're just about to wish him back."

(A/N: This is the first time Yamcha has died in my story so he can be brought back with the earth dragon balls. So please just disregard what I said in earlier chappies when he died Sozzie again.)

"Cool. Ok you'll bring him over soon won't you?"

"Yeah course. I'll be about quarter of an hour ok?"

"Ok. Thanks Goku."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Bulma hung up the phone and stared at Shenron.

"Mum?"

Bulma turned round to see her son looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with the sky? It's dark."

"They've summoned Shenron over at your grandparents house. Look."

Bulma picked him up and pointed to Shenron through the window.

"Oh cool! That's the dragon you can wish with isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"What are they going to wish for?"

"They're going to wish Yamcha back."

"Yamcha? Oh. Why do you want to wish that guy back? Dad say's he's an arse."

"Well, dad shouldn't be reaching you language like that. I better have a chat with that father of yours."

Trunks jumped out of her arms and ran up to his room to play. Bulma walked outside to the GR. Vegeta was standing outside looking at the sky.

"Hey Vegeta."

"What are they wishing for woman?"

Bulma hesitated.

"I don't know. I came to see if you knew."

_If I tell him, he'll get jealous and probably beat Yamcha up._

Vegeta looked at her questioningly.

"What? Don't you believe me?"

"Well, why aren't you over there?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want to see my dad."

Vegeta smirked.

"By the way Vegeta, how many training bots do I have to fix tonight?"

"Well so far only…all of them."

Bulma sighed and went back inside. She got herself a cup of coffee, sat down at the table and waited.

Ten minutes later the sky cleared up. Bulma quickly ran a brush through her hair just before the doorbell rang. She jumped up and ran to answer it. Yamcha smiled at her.

"Hey Bulma."

"Yamcha!"

Bulma jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see you too babe. You've changed a lot."

Bulma giggled then turned serious.

"Erm…Yamcha I would feel more comfortable if you didn't call me babe."

"Why not?"

Yamcha pouted at her.

"Because I…"

Bulma got cut off by Trunks running down the stairs called for her.

"Mum?"

"What is it Trunks?"

"Where's dad? He said he would play with me at two o'clock and it is two o'clock."

"I don't know sweety. Last time I saw him he was outside."

"Oh ok. DAD!"

Vegeta was in the kitchen getting a drink when his son called out for him. He looked up at the clock and sighed.

"I'm in here."

Trunks smiled and ran into the kitchen. Yamcha stared at Bulma. She looked at him sadly.

"You…you've had a baby? With…that…that…monkey?"

Bulma nodded.

"And that monkey as you call him happens to be my……husband."

"You're what!"

"What did you expect Yamcha? You've been gone four years."

"Yeah but I never expected this to happen.

"I'm sorry Yamcha."

Vegeta chose this moment to walk out of the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was at the door.

"What's he doing here?"

Yamcha glared at him angrily.

"How dare you! You bastard! How dare you get my girlfriend pregnant!"

Vegeta walked towards him, stood beside Bulma and slid his arm round her waist. Yamcha's scowl grew.

"Last time I checked, she wasn't your girlfriend. She was my wife."

Bulma could see a fight was going to start, so could Trunks.

"Go on dad! Get him! Punch his nose in!"

Bulma turned round and stared at him angrily.

"Go to your room Trunks!"

"But mum!"

Vegeta spoke but didn't take his eyes off Yamcha.

"Do as your mum says Trunks."

"Oh…alright."

Trunks sulkily went upstairs to his room. Bulma turned back to Yamcha.

"I'm sorry Yamcha. You couldn't have expected me to stay single for four years while you were gone."

"Well, no. But I didn't think it would get this serious. Bulma I still love you."

Vegeta took his arm away from Bulma and took hold of the door.

"Good bye."

Vegeta slammed the door in Yamcha's face and smirked. Bulma turned round and glared at Vegeta.

"What the fuck was that for Vegeta?"

"What? I thought you wanted him to go away."

"I wanted to talk to him first!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to make it clear to him that I would never go back to him."

"I think I made that pretty clear."

Meanwhile outside  
_That Vegeta thinks he's so though? Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh. I know exactly what I'm going to do._

Yamcha walked away smirking to himself.

Inside

"Mum? Dad? Are you fighting?"

Bulma and Vegeta looked at their son standing in the door way.

"No. We're just having a chat."

"Yes we are fighting. Now get lost child!"

"Vegeta!"

"What?"

"Don't speak to your son like that! God sometimes you can be such a…"

"Better watch what you saw woman, we have a small child in the premises!"

Bulma growled at Vegeta and walked towards Trunks.

"Come on sweety. Daddy's just being stupid. Lets get you some lunch."

Next day

"Vegeta wake up and get your lazy arse down here. I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Vegeta groaned in his sleep.

_What's wrong with her now? God. Something's always wrong with that woman. _

Vegeta got out of bed and walked downstairs in his pyjamas trousers. He lazily walked into the kitchen to see Bulma working on a training bot.

"What's wrong now woman?"

"Two things."

"Go ahead."

Vegeta walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Ok first of all. I thought I asked you to get a babysitter for tonight? You do remember what today is don't you?"

"Yes. Of course I do. It's our anniversary."

Bulma smiled.

"Well at least you remembered. Did you get a babysitter Vegeta?"

"Erm…well I rung round and I couldn't get anyone."

"Who did you ring?"

"Erm… Chi chi, 18, your parents…oh and Piccolo."

"And all of them were busy?"

"Yeh."

"Well I just rung Chi chi and she said you hadn't rung her."

"Well I asked Goku to ask her."

"Ok fine. Well Chi chi has agreed to baby-sit for us tonight thankfully. Second, why did I have Trunks sobbing in my arms earlier because you called him a brat last night?"

"Well he was pestering me while I was in the GR."

"He said you said 'Get lost brat go bother your mum."

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"God Vegeta! What goes on in that head of yours! He's a three year old boy! And your son! How do you think being called a brat is going to make him feel? All he wanted to do was train with you! I thought you'd be glad he wanted to train!"

"Stop lecturing me woman. He's going to have to learn to deal with what whatever life throws at him if he's going to be a tough fighter. Like his father."

"Well his tough fighter of a father is going to have to get his own breakfast this morning because I'm stuck fixing the training bots _you_ destroyed."

"But…I…um…I…"

Bulma smiled.

"You may be one of the worlds strongest fighters, but you can't even get your own breakfast. Guess I'll have to get it for you. That just means these bots won't be fixed for a while longer. But I'm sure that doesn't bother you does it?"

Vegeta started to speak but cut him off.

"Of course it doesn't. Now if you'll excuse I've got _three_ breakfasts to prepare."

Bulma smiled sweetly at Vegeta and planted a small kiss on his cheek before getting up to start the breakfasts.

That evening

"Wow Vegeta. You look great in that tux."

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom in a smart black tuxedo. Bulma was sitting at her dressing table putting on her lip gloss when Vegeta walked out. She was wearing a long, black, satin dress with spaghetti straps which reached the ground. There was a slit up one side of the dress, which reached from around her thigh to the ground. She had her hair loose with curls at the bottom. She was wearing her only pair of black stilettos.

_Knock. Knock._

"Oh. That'll be Chi chi. Go and let her in will you Vegeta?"

"Why should I? You do it."

Bulma growled.

"Fine."

As she was walking out she muttered under her breath.

"Lazy arse."

"Should watch what you say woman. I can hear you, you know."

Bulma stalked down the stairs and opened the front door. Chi chi came barging in like it was her own house.

"Erm…hi Chi."

"Wow! Bulma you look fantastic! That dress is fantastic! It's really great for your figure."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now look we really have to be going. Instructions are on the kitchen table, numbers included. Trunks is in the lounge watching TV. He'll need dinner around eightish and in bed by nine. Got that?"

"Yeh yeh I got it. You forget, I have got a two year old son of my own, and I have had Gohan. So I know how to do all this."

(A/N: Yes, Goten has been born."

"Yeh right Chi chi. Vegeta! Get down here now! It's time to go!"

Vegeta walked down the stairs.

"God woman. Could you shout any louder?"

"Probably."

"Hi Vegeta."

Chi chi smiled innocently. Vegeta grunted.

"Let's go woman."

"Finally. Thanks a lot for baby sitting Chi chi. We'll be back late so feel free to get the sofa bed out."

"Got it. Ok see you later. Have a nice time you two. Bye"

Chi chi waved them off as they hoped into Vegeta's Mercedes and the backed down the drive.

1:00 the next morning

"Shhh. Vegeta be quiet. We don't wanna wake Trunks and Chi chi."

They had just got back from a wonderful evening out a romantic restaurant. They had forgotten all about arguments and had just focused on each other. They were both in very good moods. They were walking hand in hand up the drive. Bulma had her head rested on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Hey, woman look!"

"What?"

"The door is opened."

"What the hell?"

Bulma ran into the house. Vegeta followed close behind.

"Trunks! Chi chi! Where are you guys! Vegeta? Can you sense them! Where are they?"

"I can't sense Trunks near here. But Chi chi is around here some where."

"Where!"

"I think……."

"Here."

Bulma and Vegeta's heads jerked up as they saw Chi chi walking unstably towards them from the kitchen. Bulma ran towards her."

"Chi chi? Oh my god are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Where's Trunks?"

"I don't know. Somehow this guy got in the house, I saw him and got up ready to fight and stuff but he knocked me out, when I woke up I heard you calling out……"

"No…"

Bulma was whispering now. She fell to her knees onto the floor and broke down in tears. Vegeta walked up to Chi chi.

"I think it's time you started home."

"Got it. Take care of her Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded. Chi chi walked out quickly and walked towards the bus stop. Vegeta knelt down next to Bulma and put his arm round her shoulder. Bulma cuddled up to him in his arms and cried.

"What are we going to do Vegeta? He's our son! He's only three years old!"

"We'll find him Bulma. Don't worry. I can sense him. He's fine."

Bulma lifted her eyes. She had stopped crying.

"You're sure he's ok?"

"Yes. He's fine."

"Well we've got to get him! Now!"

"Ok ok. But first I think we should change."

"Ok. But we've gotta hurry!"

Vegeta and Bulma hurried upstairs and got changed. Vegeta put on a pair of old tatty jeans and a capsule corp. tee and some old trainers. Bulma pulled on a black tracksuit and some trainers.

"Are you sure you want to come? This could get nasty."

"I'm coming Vegeta. Whether you like it or not."

"Ok ok. Fine. Lets go."

Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms and flew off in the direction of Trunks's energy.

1:45

Vegeta and Bulma had just landed outside an old abandoned apartment.

"Bulma I think you should stay out here."

"No!"

"Fine."

Vegeta took Bulma in his arms and walked towards the apartment. He quickly blew the door down and barged in.

"Give us our son!"

A laugh came from the other side of the room where Trunks was sitting tied down and gagged. Bulma got out of Vegeta's grasp and ran towards her son, only to be thrown back by a ki blast from the kidnapper. He was sitting next to Trunks dressed in black with a black mask covering his face. Vegeta scowled at the man,

"Yamcha."

Bulma lifted her head off the ground where she was lying from the blast. Vegeta walked over to her and held her up in his arms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Did you just say that was Yamcha?"

"Yes. It's definitely him."

"But…it can't be!"

The man in black took of his mask and finally Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks saw Yamcha's face smiling at them.

"Yeah. It's me."

Bulma stood up in Vegeta's arm. Scared and crying. Vegeta growled at him.

"Give back our son!"

"What do I get if I give him back?"

"Well I wont pound you into dust."

"Watch it Vegeta. Those railings that Trunks is tied up are electric. And with just a push of a button I can send eighty volts of electricity through his body."

Bulma walked slowly towards Yamcha.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"Yamcha…I thought we made this clear. Vegeta is my husband. I don't love you anymore."

"Well Trunks stays with me then."

Yamcha pulled a small remote from his pocket and pressed the red button on it. The electric railings lit up and Trunks yelled in agony. Well, a muffled yell as he was gagged. Bulma ran towards Yamcha and started hitting him with all the strength she had.

"Leave him alone!"

Yamcha grabbed Bulma's wrists in his hands and pulled her against him.

"Hmmm. Now this is much better."

"Let me go."

"I don't think so."

Vegeta lunged forward and punched Yamcha in the face. He smirked as he heard the bones in his nose crack. Blood trickled down his face as he was knocked to the floor. Vegeta wrapped his arms round Bulma. She was shaking.

"Get your sleazy, no good hands off my wife."

Yamcha picked himself up from the floor and wiped the blood from his face.

"I'm a Z fighter Vegeta. A broken nose is nothing to me."

He picked up the remote again and pressed the button. The electric railings lit up and again and Trunks squirmed in pain. His eyes closed and his body fell limp. Vegeta turned towards Yamcha angrily but Bulma didn't take her eyes off her son.

"You bastard. Leave our son alone. He's got nothing to do with this."

"All of this can be avoided Vegeta. Just hand Bulma over to me."

"Never."

Vegeta flew forward and kneed Yamcha in the stomach. Yamcha keeled over and dropped the remote. Vegeta stamped on it and it broke, sending bits of plastic flying across the floor.

"No!"

"Now you've got nothing to use against us. What are you going to do now? Hmmm?"

Vegeta flew above Yamcha and slammed his fists onto his back. Yamcha cried out in pain. Yamcha lay on the floor. Almost lifeless. Vegeta was about to deliver the final blow when Bulma placed her hand on his arm. Vegeta looked at her and she shook her head.

"Leave him. He's learnt his lesson. He wont bother us again."

Vegeta scowled and lowered his power and stood on the floor. Bulma walked slowly towards Trunks. She undid the rope tying him to the railings and he fell into her arms. Bulma held him close to her. Vegeta walked over and placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"We should be getting home. He needs his rest."

"You mean he's…alive?"

"'Course he is. He is the son of the prince of Saiyens."

Bulma didn't smile she just stared at Trunks's expressionless face. Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms and flew her home while she held Trunks to her.

When they got home Bulma put Trunks in his bed and joined Vegeta in the lounge. It was 3:30 in the morning and neither of them had had any sleep. Bulma cuddled up in Vegeta's arms.

"Will he be ok?"

"He'll be fine. He's stronger than you think."

"Good. I can't believe Yamcha did that."

"I knew from the minute I saw him that you shouldn't have wished him back."

"I just thought…I was so happy to see him again."

"He's still not dead you know. Why didn't you let me finish him off?"

"Because…I don't want him dead. And he knows what you'll do to him if he tries anything like that again."

"But why don't you want him dead?"

"I don't know."

"Yo women are so hard to figure out."

"Mmmm."

Bulma started to fall asleep. Vegeta smiled and closed his eyes.

12:00 the same day  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and saw Vegeta lying next to her on the sofa. She smiled. Suddenly she remember what had happened the day before. She got up an rushed to Trunks's bedroom. She opened the door slowly. Trunks was still lying his bed. Bulma walked towards him and knelt down next to his bed. She shook him gently.

"Trunks?"

Trunks stirred and Bulma smiled.

"Trunks hunny it's mum."

Trunks slowly opened his eyes. Bulma grinned madly. Trunks sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at his mum smiling at him.

"Mum? Where am I? What happened?"

"You're at home sweety. Don't you remember anything that happened?"

"Erm…Oh yeh! It was that Yamcha creep. He snuck into the house. I was in bed but I could hear something going on downstairs. So I went down and I saw this guy standing over Chi chi who was lying on the floor. Then he grabbed me and flew off with me. Then he tied me up and I tried to get free and then you and dad showed up. What happened to him?"

"Your dad saved you. Don't worry. Yamcha wont be bothering us again for a long time. But enough about that, how do you feel?"

"I hurt. My body aches. And I'm hungry."

"Oh my poor Trunks. You just stay in bed. You can have breakfast up here today. You've been through a lot. Just rest, the aches should wear off in a day or two."

Bulma stood up and gave Trunks a kiss on the cheek before going back downstairs. She went back in the lounge and nudged Vegeta. He woke up immediately.

"What's wrong woman?"

"Trunks is awake."

"Really? That was quick."

"I know. I'm just getting him breakfast in bed. What would you like?"

"Erm…a sandwich?"

"Ok. You can eat in the kitchen though."

Vegeta growled while Bulma walked away.

Three days later. 11:00am  
"Come on dad please? Train with me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I am an experienced fighter and I don't want you getting in my way!"

Trunks pouted and did the only thing he knew how to get Vegeta to train with him.

"MUM!"

Bulma walked into the kitchen carrying a basket of dirty laundry.

"What is it Trunks?"

"Daddy wont train with me."

Vegeta scowled at his son.

"Awww. Come on Vegeta. You want him to grow up to be big and strong like you are don't you? Well, you've got to train with him!"

"But!"

"No buts Vegeta!"

Bulma turned round and glared at him.

"Do it!"

Vegeta growled under his breath but took Trunks outside and trained with him anyway.

7:00

"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking!"

"I was thinking that the bloody thing was getting in my way!"

Bulma stared at the remains of her barbecue which Vegeta had just destroyed.

"That cost loads of money Vegeta! You can't just go around blowing stuff up!"

"You'd be surprised what I can do."

"God you are being such an arse lately Vegeta!"

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

The two had been so involved in their argument that their hadn't noticed their purple haired son standing behind them.

"Get lost brat! Can't you see this is a bad time!"

"Vegeta!"

Trunks stared at his dad and started to cry.

"And you can stop that crying too!"

"But you called me a brat."

"And I'll do it again if you don't leave now."

"Mummy!"

"Vegeta leave him alone!"

Vegeta lost it there and then. In a yell of rage he powered up to super Saiyen and smacked Trunks in the face sending him flying. He landed on his back on the grass. He moved in for another hit but Bulma ran in front of him.

"Vegeta! Stop it! He's your son! I can't believe you just hit him! He's just a boy!"

"Out of my way woman. He needs to be taught a lesson."

Trunks started to wriggle backwards away from Vegeta. Bulma still didn't move.

"I said move woman!"

Vegeta reached out and back handed Bulma across her face. She was thrown across the lawn. Vegeta looked shocked as soon as he had done it. He rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. Bulma lifted herself up on his arms and ran towards Trunks. He stared at his mum in shock. Bulma picked him up in her arms and ran into the house. She rushed into Trunk's bedroom and started to pack up his stuff into a suitcase. Then she went in her room and did the same. Vegeta was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and Bulma walked down with Trunks and the suitcases.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with my parents. And I'm taking Trunks with me."

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel safe here. When you decide to start acting like a proper father and a proper husband then I'll think about moving back in. Until then…"

"But you can't leave."

"Watch me."

Bulma opened the front door and threw a capsule on the ground. A red BMW appeared in a puff of yellow smoke. She stuff the suitcases in the back and buckled Trunks up in the back. Tears were streaming down her face as she back out of the drive. Vegeta stared at her as she drove off. He turned around and slammed the front door hard.

7:30

Bunny opened the door and Bulma fell into her arms in tears. Bunny stumbled backwards.

"Bulma? Bulma speak to me. What's wrong?"

"It's Vegeta."

Bulma looked up at her mum and Bunny gasped as she noticed the red hand print on Bulma's face.

"He didn't!"

Bulma nodded slowly. Bunny put her arm round Bulma's back and helped her into the lounge. Dr.Briefs jumped up from the sofa and ran to her.

"Let me help."

He helped Bunny get Bulma to the sofa. They lay her down on the sofa and sat next to her. Bunny got some tissues and handed them to Bulma.

"Mum, Trunks is outside in the car."

Ok hunny. I'll go and get him."

Bunny got up and walked to Bulma's car. Trunks was sitting in the back. She opened the door and got Trunks out. Trunks hugged his grandma tightly.

"Shhh. It's ok Trunks. Your mum is just a little upset right now. How are you doing?"

"I don't know. Mummy and daddy have been arguing a lot lately. I just went downstairs to see what they were arguing about and daddy called be a brat and he hit me and then mummy tried to stop him and he hit her and…"

Trunks burst into tears. Bunny was shocked.

"He hit you as well?"

Trunks nodded.

"Ok hunny. Let's get you inside."

Dr.Briefs was sitting next to Bulma on the sofa. He handed her a tissue and she blew her nose.

"Come on sweety. Stop crying. I know it's hard. But you have to be strong."

Bulma looked at her dad. Bunny carried Trunks into the lounge. He jumped out of her arms and ran to Bulma. She picked him up and held him close to her. He cried into her jumper.

"It's ok hunny. Shhh. It's ok."

Dr.Briefs stood up and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Bunny sat down in the arm chair next to the sofa.

"So, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"How did you know I was going to stay?"

"A mother always knows. I had a clue though. Your suitcases were in your car."

"I don't know. Should I leave? Or should I go back and talk it out with him? I just don't know."

"Vegeta's a strong guy. He'll take care of himself. I think the worst thing you could do right now would be to go and see him. He'll be feeling angry, at himself, at you and Trunks. He'll be feeling defeated. If you go back he wont know what to do. He'll probably talk to Goku or something. He'll be fine, but as for you I think we need to get you sorted out as soon as possible. Your old room is still here. We haven't changed it in anyway. I'll unpack your clothes if you want? Trunks can stay in your room with you."

"Thanks mum. Right now I just want to be with Trunks."

She looked down at the little boy cuddled up in her arms. He had stopped crying but was still hugging her tight.

"I just feel so…betrayed. I mean, I know he gets angry. A lot. But I never thought he would hit me."

"Vegeta is unpredictable hunny. He's a risk. And you took that risk when you moved in with him. But you mustn't forget. No matter what he does, he does still love you. I mean, he married you. And anybody else if he got angry at them, he would destroy them."

"I guess so. But, that doesn't really help much. I mean, I don't know if I can trust him anymore. I don't know if I can live with him again."

"You'll pull through it hunny. You can stay here as long as you like. I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

Dr.Briefs walked back in with the coffees. He gave one to Bulma, one to Bunny and kept one for himself. He sat down on the other arm chair.

"So, Bulma, what are you planning on doing?"

"Mum said I could stay here for as long I wanted. Until everything sorted and I feel safe."

"Of course you can hunny. It will be lovely to have you back with us."

12:00

Bulma and Bunny were at the kitchen table. Trunks was in bed and Dr.Briefs was down in the lab.

"So hunny. When did you hit you?"

"Well I was arguing with him because he blew up the barbecue. And then Trunks came outside and Vegeta called him a brat so I got angry with him, Trunks started crying. And Vegeta told him to stop. Then he just went crazy and punched Trunks. Then he went in to hit him again and I tried to stop him and he hit me…then I got our bags and came here. He didn't even try to stop me leaving."

"Oh sweetheart. This must be horrible for you. I mean he has such mood swings! Three days ago he was saving you and Trunks from Yamcha and being lovely with you, and now…well he's being a jerk!"

Bulma and Bunny looked over as they heard someone knock on the kitchen door. Trunks was standing in the doorway with a sad look on his face. Bulma held out her arms to him."

"Come here hunny."

Trunks ran into his mums arms. Bulma held him tightly.

"What's wrong hunny?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not? What are you thinking about?"

"Daddy. Every time I start to doze off, I see him in my head, coming to get me."

Bulma looked over at her mum close to tears. Bunny walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Now Trunks, you know he's not going to get you right?"

Trunks nodded.

"He was just angry tonight. Your mum is just a bit scared at the moment. That's why she's come here. And she didn't want to leave you with him because she didn't think that he would take very good care of you. You don't have to be scared Trunks. I know it's hard for you. Vegeta can be a very scary person. Remember, he used to live here. It doesn't matter tonight though, it's been an awful day for you. Why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys? Your mum will be up to sleep soon."

"Ok grandma."

Trunks jumped out of Bulma's arms and ran up the stairs.

Bunny stood up and offered Bulma her hand.

"I think you should get to bed hunny."

Bulma nodded and stood up. Bunny hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you in the morning ok?"

"Ok. Thanks mum."

Bulma walked upstairs and into her bedroom. Trunks was standing by the window looking out into the dark. Bulma walked over to him and wrapped her arms round him tightly.

"Come on Trunks. Lets get you to bed little man."

Trunks turned round in Bulma's arms and put his arms round her neck. She carried him over to her bed.

"Do you want to sleep with mummy tonight or in your bed?"

"With you."

Bulma placed Trunks down on her bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. She leant down and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked into her bathroom to get changed. When she got out, Trunks had already fallen asleep. Bulma climbed into bed beside him and hugged him close to her. Bulma fell asleep quickly.


	18. Chapter eighteen

Next day 11:00am

"Bulma dear. It's mum. Can I come in?"

Bulma looked up from brushing her hair at the dressing table.

"Yeah."

Bunny opened the door and walked into Bulma's bedroom.

"Hello dear. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. I feel better after that sleep. I needed it."

"Good good. Did Trunks finally get to sleep? Actually, where is Trunks?"

Bulma pointed to her bed where Trunks was sleeping peacefully.

"He slept like a baby all night."

"Oh good. Well, you come down for breakfast when you're ready ok? There's no rush."

"Ok mum thanks. Mum, I know I don't say it that often, but I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Bunny wrapped her hands round her daughters shoulders and hugged her tightly. Then left the room.

Bulma walked over to her bed and sat down on the side. She reached over and shook Trunks gently. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He had a panicked look on his face and was breathing heavily.

"Trunks? It's ok sweety. Shhh."

"Mum?"

"It's ok Trunks. I'm here."

"I was having a nightmare. About dad. You were in it, and so was I. You were running, carrying me and…daddy was chasing us…he was angry…and the whole time we were just running…"

Trunks crawled onto Bulma's lap and she hugged him tightly.

"It's ok sweety. It'll be ok. I'm scared too."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. What Vegeta did was scary. I think you've taken it incredibly well. I thought you would be worse than this, considering how much you looked up to him."

"It's not that that's scaring me."

"What is then?"

"Well yeah. I am scared of the fact that daddy hit me, but what I'm more scared of is that it didn't hurt me that much."

"What do you mean? That's a good thing!"

"No you don't get it. You see, dad was super Saiyen right? So it should have really hurt when he hit me, like it hurt you right? Well I noticed that his power went down a bit before he hit you. He obviously didn't want to hurt you too much. But when he hit me his power was quite high, and it didn't hurt. Which means I must be pretty powerful myself. And I'm scared that one day, I may get stronger than dad. And I know how much pride he puts into his power. And I'm scared of him finding out."

"Oh. I see. Look Trunks, I know dad puts a lot of pride in his strength. He's the strongest man alive now that Goku's gone. Well, Gohan's really strong too. But he's not really a fighter anymore. Besides, Vegeta always wanted to be better than Goku. So if you become stronger than Gohan is then nothing would make him happier. Understand?"

"I guess so, but what if I surpass him?"

"Look Trunks, you not even a super Saiyen yet. I don't think there's chance of that happening anytime soon."

"Yeah. You're right. When's breakfast?"

"I swear you remind me so much of Goku. Your stomach always comes first."

Bulma giggled.

"Grandma said we could go down when we're ready. But I want you to have a bath and get dressed first."

"Awww. Mum! Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now scoot."

Trunks sulkily climbed out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom. Bulma sat on the bed thinking.

_So, he lowered his power before he hit me……because he didn't want to hurt me…if he didn't want to hurt me, then why did he hit me in the first place? It doesn't make any sense. _

Bulma heard the bath water start to run in the bathroom and it snapped her back to reality. She got up and rummaged through her draws for her clothes. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of how she used to get ready at her own house. She started to think about what Vegeta would be doing right then….

Bulma and Vegeta's house

Vegeta had just woken up. He yawned and reached over to the other side of the bed. He turned and looked over and when he realised that Bulma wasn't there. A feeling of sadness rushed over him as he remembered what had happened the day before.

_I miss her. A lot. I never realised how much I would miss her once she was gone. I want her. Back with me. _

Vegeta got up and walked over to the phone. He glanced up at the clock. 10:00.

_She should be up by now. _

He dialled the number for CC in the phone. With his luck Bulma answered the phone.

"Hello? Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Bulma…it's me."

"Vegeta?"

Bulma's voice turned from confident to shaky.

"W…what do you want?"

"Bulma please come home. I need you. I miss you. I…I…love you."

"Vegeta…I can't. I have to go. Trunks needs his breakfast. Goodbye."

Before he could speak a single more word Bulma had hung up the phone. Vegeta slowly set the phone on the receiver and stared into space ahead of him.

CC

Bulma sat with her head in her hands in tears. Why had he rung her? It had only been one day. Was he really that miserable without her? Or was he just upset because he had no one to make him his breakfast? But he had said that he loved her, and he never said that. What should she do?

"Mum where are my shirts?"

Bulma whirled round on her chair and saw Trunks standing in the doorway with a pair of jeans on. Trunks looked at his mum.

"What's wrong mum?"

"Nothing. Your dad just called. He asked me to go home."

"Oh. What did you say?"

"I said I couldn't and then I hung up."

"Oh. Mum, what do you think he would be like if we did go home?"

"To be honest with you I don't know. I don't know if I want to know. What I do know is that I'm hungry and I'm sure you must be too so lets go and get breakfast ok?"

"Um…ok then."

Bulma reached into the bottom drawer of her cabinet and pulled out Trunks's favourite T-shirt.

"Here you go."

Trunks slipped it on over his head and put on his slippers. Bulma scooped him up in her arms and cuddled him tightly while carrying him down to breakfast.

Same day 3:30

Bulma sat with her chin resting on her hands, looking out of the kitchen window. Trunks was training outside. Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned round and saw her mum looking at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry hunny. He's fine. He's training because he likes it. I did have an idea earlier. How about you invite Krillin and 18 over. You can talk to 18 and Trunks can train with Krillin."

"That's a great idea mum! Can I invite them over now?"

"Of course you can hunny!"

4:00

"Oh my god! He what! He hit you?"

Bulma nodded slowly.

"I can't believe him! Are you ok?"

"Well, physically yeah I'm fine. Mentally, not so good."

"I can totally understand that. I mean, I know Vegeta can be a total grouch at times, but I never thought once that he would hit you!"

"Me neither. But…he's my husband…and I'm scared of him. Women aren't supposed to be scared of their husbands…are they?"

"Now I can't really answer that question. See, Krillin and I love each other but I can be quite scary. I sometimes make him fight me for his breakfast to keep him in shape. And I really go at him with force."

"So you think I should go back to Vegeta?"

"It depends if you can trust him. This is different from mine and Krillin's little play fights. I personally think you should stay here until you feel you are able to go back to him."

"I guess so. It's just, even though he did hit me, I miss him. A lot."

A single tear fell down Bulma's cheek. Then another. 18 put her arm round Bulma's shoulder.

"Come on. It's ok. It will al work out in the end. Of course you miss him. It's understandable. You've been living with him for…god how long has it been now? Five years? Something like that."

"To be truthful, it's not myself that I'm worried about. I'm worried about Trunks. This isn't going to do anything for the whole father/son relationship. I mean, he's going to grow up being scared of his father! And I know how much Trunks looked up to Vegeta."

"Trunks will be fine. He's a strong kid. I mean look at him with Krillin. He looks fine."

Bulma turned round and stared at Trunks through the window. He was training with Krillin and had a big smile on his face. Bulma smiled when she realised that he was happy. She turned back round to face 18.

"You're right. He is a strong kid. Just like his dad. Thank 18."

"No problem Bulma. You know I'm always here to talk to. But I had better be the first one you tell if anything else happens or else I'll…well I don't know what I'll do!"

Bulma laughed.

"Course. You have my word."

Next day. 1:00pm. Bulma and Vegeta's house (Vegeta's house)

Vegeta got up from the sofa when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it slowly to be greeted with Goku's angry face.

"Oh it's you Kakarot. What do you want?"

"You idiot Vegeta! What the hell were you thinking?"

"What?"

Goku barged into the house slamming the door behind him.

"Hey! What's the big idea barging in here? I didn't say you could come in!"

"Why did you do it?"

"What! What the hell are you talking about!"

"Bulma!"

Vegeta's expression turned to sad in a second.

"What the hell where you thinking Vegeta? You hit her! And Trunks!"

"How do you know about it?"

"Well, Bulma wanted Trunks to have someone to train with because he was training on his own. So she rang up Krillin and 18 and they went over to CC. Krillin trained with Trunks while Bulma told 18 what happened and so obviously 18 told Chi chi and Chi told me."

"Well that figures."

"Well!"

"Well what?"

"What do you have to say for yourself? You hit Trunks _and_ Bulma! Look Vegeta, normally what you do is none of my business, but I am making this my business. Bulma is one of my best friends. I have known her since I was very young. And I'm not going to just stand by and watch while she suffers because of you!"

"Just leave me alone Kakarot. I don't share my feelings with anyone, especially not you!"

"Vegeta listen to me! She's hurting really bad. But I know you must be hurting too."

Vegeta's head jerked up.

"Why would I be hurting?"

"Because you love her."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Tell her you're sorry. And that you love her."

"I rang her the other morning and told her I loved her and that I missed her and she said she couldn't come back and then she went. She won't take it. She's being stubborn."

"If you ask me. She's got a right to say she won't come back."

Vegeta glared at him but his expression softened when he realised that Goku was right.

"I don't need help from you Kakarot. Just get out and leave me alone."

"Fine. But before I go I think I should tell you. Bulma's not one to hang around forever. If you leave it too long she may give up and move on."

"Out!"

Goku went out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

_Damn that Kakarot. Why does he always have to be right about everything? I know I shouldn't have done what I did, but it's too late now. _


	19. Chapter nineteen

A month later 2:00 Vegeta's house

Vegeta had still done nothing about the situation. Bulma had been living at CC for just over a month now. Life without her was miserable. The time away from her had made him realise how much he loved her and how much he needed her. Everybody he knew, or more like everyone Bulma knew, had been to see Vegeta. And they all moaned at him. It didn't help him much though. The more people angered him the more he felt like not apologizing to Bulma, even though deep down he knew he wanted to. His was his pride. It wouldn't let him apologize.

Vegeta was just lounging on the sofa with a bag of potato chips watching TV when the doorbell went.

_Grrr. Who is it this time? Haven't her friends taken the piss enough already?_

Grouchily he got up and went to the door. Needless to say, he was surprised when he saw Dr.Briefs standing in the doorway.

"Erm…hello Vegeta. Can I come in?"

Vegeta scowled.

"I guess so."

Dr.Briefs walked in and Vegeta shut the door behind him.

"What do you want? Have you come to yell at me? Just like everyone else?"

"No."

Vegeta was confused.

"Then…why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you advice. And I think this is the kind you'll want to hear. Listen Vegeta, Bulma is miserable. She's playing her happy go lucky act. Bunny and I know it won't last forever. I think, if you were ever to apologise, now would be the perfect time."

"Everyone keeps saying I should apologise! God! Nobody can answer the real question that I need to know! _How do I _apologise to her?"

"That's where I come in. I am her father after all."

"Oh hurray for me!"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Well, at the moment I'm willing to try anything. Go for it."

"I suggest you come round this afternoon. I will answer the door. If Bunny or Bulma answers it, god knows what will happen! Bring some flowers…a single rose will do. Bulma loves roses."

"Just one? Isn't that a little cheap?"

"No! A single red rose is very romantic. And gets me out of all sorts of trouble with Bunny."

"Oook. But what if Bulma still won't come back?"

"Well don't ask her immediately. You don't even have to say sorry. Just tell her you love her and you miss her. She misses you so much right now. I don't know why it's suddenly got so bad for her. We're all really worried about her. You're the only one that can do anything about her. Come by at around four o'clock ok?"

"Erm…ok."

"Good. Well see you then."

"Erm…yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

Dr.Briefs smiled at Vegeta and walked out. Vegeta frowned and thought about what had just happened.

_Right, that's sorted then. Better leave four o'clock free. Better go and find a rose…but what if she still doesn't come back? Well I'll think about that if it comes to it…._

3:30. CC

"And then with one final s..s"

"Slash."

"Slash from his sword, the monster was gone."

Trunks was sitting on Bulma's lap in their bedroom, reading a story. Although Trunks didn't go to school, it didn't mean Bulma couldn't home school him, like Chi chi did Gohan.

"Good boy. That was very good Trunks."

"Thanks mum. Ok. The towns people watched in ama..amaz.."

"Amazement."

"Amazement, as the monster died before their eyes. The brave war.."

"Warrior."

"Warrior threw his sword into the air and bent to the left so, as it fell, it slipped into the carrier on his back. The towns people cheered for the warrior. The monster was finally gone and they could live in peace. At last."

Bulma closed the book and hugged Trunks tightly.

"That was wonderful Trunks. You're such a clever boy, you get it from me you know?"

Trunks laughed and hugged Bulma back.

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too sweety. What do you say I invite Goku and Chi chi round tomorrow? It means Gohan and Goten would come? Gohan would probably train with you. Goten will try to, but he is only three years old."

"Really? Oh wow mum that would be fantastic! I love training with Gohan. It's fun. He's much better than Krillin. I don't mean to be horrible to Krillin or anything."

Bulma laughed.

"It's true thought. Gohan could run circles round Krillin, even on his worst day!"

They both laughed.

"Bulma! Someone's here to see you!"

Dr.Briefs's voice echoed through the house. Bulma stood up with Trunks in her arms.

"Lets go and see who that is shall we?"

Bulma tickled Trunks as she walked down the stairs. She was laughing and Trunks was almost crying with laughter. She stopped dead when she say who was at the door. Trunks noticed his mother suddenly go serious and looked at the door. His eyes widened when he saw his father standing at the door. He struggled out of Bulma's ever increasing grasp and ran back to his room. Dr.Briefs smiled at his daughter. Bulma slowly walked down the stairs until she was standing in front of Vegeta. Dr.Briefs smiled and walked away.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Bulma stared into Vegeta's black eyes. They were full of emotion. Sadness, misery, need, want, love but mostly guilt. Bulma noticed this.

"What do you want?"

Bulma's voice was shaky.

"I said what do you want?"

Vegeta took his hand from behind his back and produced a single red rose. Bulma slowly reached out and took it from him. Her hands were shaking badly.

"V…Vegeta? What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I…I want you to come back to the house. To your old life. To…me."

"Vegeta I…"

"Wait. Let me finish. I love you Bulma. I need you. This last month has been miserable for me. The time away from you has made me realise how much I love you. I'm…I'm…I feel bad about what I did."

Bulma looked at him.

_He can't say sorry. I knew he couldn't. It's that stupid pride. _

"I know I shouldn't have hit you…or Trunks. But please…say you'll come back. I miss you so much. I can't believe that I did what I did. It's been eating me up inside ever since you left. I'm…er…sorry."

Bulma smiled madly.

_Oh my god! He said he was sorry! I never thought I'd hear that from Vegeta! He must really want me back…_

She took a step towards him. They stared into each other's eyes. Bulma curled her arms round Vegeta's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Vegeta was surprised. He hadn't thought that Bulma's manic father could actually come up with something useful for him. He slipped his arms round Bulma's waist and held her close to him. He took in the smell of her hair, something he had missed so much. Bulma tilted her head upwards and looked into his eyes. She leaned forwards and pressed her lips against his. Vegeta leaned towards her, deepening the kiss. Bulma smiled. Vegeta smirked when he pulled away from her.

"Does that mean you're coming back?"

"Of course it does!"

A genuine smile spread out across Vegeta's face as he pulled her back in for another kiss. They had both forgotten how good it felt. Bulma ended the kiss this time and spun round in Vegeta's arms. She called up the stairs.

"Trunks! Come downstairs hunny!"

Trunks sheepishly appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Come down hunny. It's ok."

Vegeta looked at his son and smirked, it had only been a month and already his muscles looked bigger. Trunks slowly walked down the stairs. When he was close enough, Bulma scooped him up in her arms and started to blow raspberries on his tummy. This in turn made Trunks burst into a fit of laughter. Bulma stopped and turned back round to face Vegeta. Trunks looked at him. Bulma felt him start to shake in her arms. She held him tighter. Trunks turned over in Bulma's arms and buried his face in her jumper.

"Come on Trunks, it's ok. Look at me Trunks."

Trunks turned and looked at her. Bulma nodded towards Vegeta. Trunks jumped out of Bulma's arms and straight into Vegeta's. Trunks threw his arms round Vegeta's neck and cried. Vegeta's eyes were wide with surprise. Bulma found it hard not to laugh at the look on his face. Vegeta put his arm round his son's shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. Something he had never done before. He held out his other arm and pulled Bulma close to him again. She smiled and buried her head between his neck and shoulder. She ran a hand through Trunks's hair and he looked at her. Bulma smiled at him and Trunks smiled back. It was then that Bulma knew everything was going to be ok. Vegeta placed Trunks back on the floor and Bulma knelt down in front of him.

"Well, as you've probably already gathered sweety, we will be moving back to our house. Is that ok with you? I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it would be good for the both of us."

Trunks nodded franticly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! It's fantastic!"

Bulma laughed and stood up. They all heard a cough come from the lounge. Bunny and Dr.Briefs poked their heads round the door. Dr.Briefs raised an eyebrow at Vegeta and he nodded. They both walked out from the lounge beaming. Bunny threw her arms round her daughter.

"I'm so happy for you darling! I knew everything would be ok!"

"Thanks mum."

Bunny turned round and picked Trunks up.

"And how do you feel about this little man? I bet your ecstatic right?"

Trunks nodded again. Bunny laughed. Dr.Briefs walked over to Bulma. She put her arms round her fathers waist and he put his round her shoulders.

"Thank you dad. For everything."

"You're very welcome hunny. Now, I've had an idea. Why don't you let us look after Trunks for one more night. I think you and Vegeta need a little time together. We'll get all his stuff together and you can come and pick him up when you feel ready?"

Bulma smiled lovingly at her father. Bunny nodded.

"Really?"

"Of course dear."

"Thanks! That's a great idea dad! That ok with you Trunks?"

"Yeah. That's great!"

Bunny walked towards Bulma.

"Now why don't you go and get all your stuff ready? Your suitcase is under your bed. Maybe Vegeta would like to help you."

Bulma giggled.

"Yeah. Thanks mum."

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's hand and dragged him up the stairs behind her. Once they were in Bulma's bedroom, Bulma fell into his arms once again. Vegeta wrapped his arms round Bulma's shoulders and held her tightly. Tears started to fall from Bulma's eyes. Vegeta caressed Bulma's face in his hands.

"Don't cry. Even if it is because you're happy. I don't like it when you cry."

(Very OOC I know! But where is the difference from the rest of the fic? He's always OOC in mine!)

Vegeta brushed a stray lock of hair from Bulma's face and stared lovingly into her eyes.

"You know I'm…"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. I know. And I forgive you."  
"Good. I don't know what the Saiyen prince would do without his princess."

Bulma smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

6:00

Bulma and Vegeta where walking arm in arm into Bulma's old house. She took in a breath as she entered, expecting it to be in a state. But what she saw surprised her. The house was spotless!

"Wow Vegeta! You sure have done well looking after this place!"

"It's only been a month woman! I think I can look after this place for more than a month!"

Bulma laughed. She dumped her bags by the lounge door and walked into Vegeta's arms. He gratefully allowed it. Vegeta picked her up in his arms and carried her to the sofa. He lay down and held Bulma in his arms next to him. He ran his fingers through her soft, sky blue hair. He breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Vegeta?"

Vegeta grunted.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What the hell for?"

"For storming out on you. And taking Trunks with me."

"Of course not woman. You had every right to leave. I'm just glad you're back."

Bulma leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad I'm back too."

7:00

Bulma and Vegeta were still lying on the sofa in each other's arms watching TV. But they were enjoying each other's company to even care what they were watching. Bulma glanced up at the clock and sat up so she was straddling Vegeta. He smirked at her and put his hands on her hips. She blushed.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Erm…I dunno. Hadn't really thought about it."

"Well you don't expect me to cook dinner my first night back do you? Wait, what have you been eating for the last month?"

"Well, either cereal or toast for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch and take out for dinner."

"That disgusting Vegeta!"

"Yeah well. Take out's are nice. Even if they are terrible for you."

"Well, they don't seem have done much damage to your body."

Bulma ran her hands across Vegeta's six-pack, smiling. Vegeta smirked back at her.

"Oh well. I guess _one_ more take out won't hurt."

Bulma reached across and grabbed the phone. She dialled in the number for Chinese take away.

"Hello? This is Bulma Briefs."

……………

"Yeah. The usual please."

………

"Yep. That's the one."

………

"Oh no. Don't delivery it to CC I live at (A/N: Sozzie but I just got back from school and I'm too tired to think of an address for them.)"

……

"Ok thank you. Bye."

Bulma hung up and put the phone on the receiver. Then she lay back down on top of Vegeta. He brushed a stray lock of hair off her face and behind her ear.

"Can I ask you something?"

"'Course. Anything Vegeta."

"Where you ever, genuinely, happy at capsule corp. with your parents?"

"Honestly? No. I always tried to act happy. I mean, sometimes inside I was happy. But never genuinely. There was always a part of my heart that was…sad. And that was always bigger than the happy part."

"What part of your heart was that?"

"Well it's gonna be really corny."

"I don't care."

"The part that belonged…to you."

Vegeta tilted his head down and kissed her. It was short, but the best thing either of them had felt in a long time.

"You're right. That was corny."

Bulma smiled to herself. She looked up at Vegeta and ran a finger across his jaw line.

"What d'ya say, we take a shower later?"

He smiled at her.

"Love to."

10 minutes later

"I wish that Chinese would hurry up and get here."

Bulma looked at him.

"Why?"

"Well, the sooner it gets here, the sooner we can eat it and the sooner we can have that shower."

Bulma laughed but was silenced when Vegeta's lips pressed against her own. It felt wonderful to them both. Bulma moaned in pleasure and retreated.

"Well I'm not _that_ hungry. Are you? I could always cancel the Chinese."

Vegeta nodded as she sat up. She got the phone and dialled the number for the Chinese take out again.

"Hi it's Bulma Briefs. I called in for an order about ten minutes ago?"

……….

"Yeah that's the one. I would like to cancel it please."

……

"Thank you."

She hung up and lay back down in Vegeta's arms. He smiled at her, she returned the smile. She leant forward, moving her lips closer to his and………

_Beep…….Beep._

Bulma sighed and drew away from Vegeta. She shot him a sorry glance before getting up and walking to her bags. She fished around until she found her cell phone. She went back to the sofa and sat down on the edge of it. Vegeta sat up next to her.

"Hello. Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Hey Bulma! It's Gohan."

"Oh hey kiddo. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good too thanks. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"What?"

"Why did you call me?"

"Oh right. Well your mum just called my mum saying that you and Vegeta were back together and she didn't want to seem nosey so she got me to ring you instead so I could get all the latest and pass it on to her."

Bulma heard Chi chi's voice in the background saying that it was all a lie. She laughed. Vegeta leant forward, sweeping her hair off her neck with his hand, and starting kissing her neck. Bulma had to hold in a moan of pleasure.

"Could you hold on one sec Gohan?"

She put her hand over the speaker and shot an icy glare at Vegeta.

"What are you doing? Not while I'm on the phone."

Bulma went back to her conversation but Vegeta didn't stop.

"Look Gohan, Vegeta and I just want to be together tonight so can you tell your mum I'll ring her tomorrow?"

"Ok Bulma. Speak to you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Bulma dropped the phone to the floor and fell back into Vegeta's arms.

"I love it when you do that. Wanna take that shower now?"

"What do you think?"

Vegeta picked Bulma up in his arms and made his way upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and laid Bulma down on the bed.

"You better come in. Or I'll just come out here and drag you in."

Bulma smiled as she watched Vegeta walk into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him.

About two minutes later, Bulma heard the shower start. She stood up and got undressed. She smiled quietly to herself as she looked round the room. _Her_ room. Her_ and_ Vegeta's room. She walked over to the bathroom door and went inside. Vegeta was standing in the shower cubicle waiting. She sauntered up to him slower. When she was in the cubicle, Vegeta put his arms round her waist and pulled her into for a kiss. Bulma allowed this with greed. She had needed this for so long. It had been too long. Vegeta started to nibble Bulma's bottom lip before sinking into her mouth. She put up little resistance. Her knees seemed to give way from under her and she fell forward onto Vegeta's chest, breaking the kiss. Vegeta ran his hands through her beautiful blue hair while she caught her breath. Then he leant in again. Bulma met his lips halfway. Her hands curled round his neck and up into his wild mass of hair, as his arms coiled round her waist. They enjoyed ever moment. The broke apart to take a breath and then leant in again………..

(A/N: What a cliff hanger eh? Well I said I wasn't going to put lemon in it and there's not much more I can do without it being lemony! Please R&R! It took me ages to write that fic. I'm sorry if I don't update as often, it's just I'm in the midst of writing a high school fic as well which isn't up on the net yet and I know lots of people will go well that's very stupid you should only stick to one fic at a time but I don't care. I'll do what I like! Anyway I will continue this one until it's finished so don't worry bout that! Please keep Reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. Thank you!)


	20. chapter twenty

Next morning 8:30

Bulma woke up the next morning with a big smile on her face. She yawned and stretched. She brought her arms back quickly, hitting Vegeta on the head in the process, waking him. Bulma sniggered as he sat up next to her with a smirk on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry Vegeta…didn't mean to."

She sniggered again. Vegeta shook his head exasperatedly.

"So woman, what time is breakfast?"

"Are you kidding me Vegeta? I am not making breakfast on my first day back here!"

She sat up, supported her back against the wall and kicked Vegeta hard. He didn't even flinch. Bulma smiled.

"Well, I see you've gotten stronger. That kick would have at least made you flinch a month ago."

"Huh? What? You kicked me?"

"Oh haha. Very funny."

Vegeta slowly got out of bed and held his hand out to Bulma.

"Come with me. I've got something to show you."

"What is it? I don't trust you."

Vegeta smirked at her. He leant out and picked her up over his shoulder. Bulma playfully pounded her fists into his back as he carried her down the stairs. He set her down when they got to the kitchen. She looked around.

"What? I don't see anything different."

Vegeta nodded towards the door over the other side of the kitchen. The room behind it had used to be used as a garage. Vegeta and Bulma had not used it because it was not fit for usage. The roof had been unstable, the windows were rotting around the edges and the ground was all bumpy and rough. Bulma looked at the newly painted door and polished door handle. She ran towards it and opened it. She gasped as she looked inside. It had been totally redecorated. The walls were painted blue and the floor was blue carpeting. In the middle of the room were three beanbag chairs. All a dark blue colour. In front of them was a small TV. There were large windows on the opposite side of the room. There was a desk positioned in front of it. There were multicoloured draws on it with an assortment of pens and pencils. Next to the desk was a small book shelf, filled with old and new children's books. On the other side of the room was a multicoloured box filled with toys. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and slid his arm round her waist. She looked up at him with a huge grin on her face.

"_You _did this?"

"Yeah. Well I figured this would help us both out. You remember when you used to cook dinner? And half way through you would always go upstairs to make sure Trunks was getting ready for dinner? And you would always start to play with him, therefore burning the dinner?"

Bulma giggled embarrassedly.

"Yeah I remember that."

"Well this way, you wont burn the dinner. Trunks can play in here while you're making dinner, you can come in here while you're making dinner and as soon as it starts burning you'll smell it and stop it before it gets worse. So hopefully I'll have a properly cooked dinner for once."

Bulma smiled at him appreciatively.

"I love it Vegeta. And I know Trunks will too."

1:00

Bulma answered the door and saw Bunny smiling at her. Trunks ran into her arms and Bulma scooped him up. She ruffled his hair.

"Hey hunny. How are you?"

"Mummy! I've had such a great time! Grandma let me stay up late last night and watch late night movies with her!"

Bulma looked at her mum. Bunny looked away guiltily.

"Thanks mum. For everything."

"It's ok dear. Any time."

Bunny put Trunks's bags in the hall way and gave her daughter a hug.

"Well, speak to you later dear ok?"

"Ok mum. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Bunny turned and walked to her car. She shot her daughter one last wave before driving away. Bulma shut the door and kissed Trunks on his forehead. Trunks smiled at her and giggled.

"Where's dad?"

Bulma walked through the corridor and into the kitchen. Trunks noticed the room and smiled. Bulma carried him into his new playroom where Vegeta was standing proudly. Trunks jumped down from Bulma's arms and ran to Vegeta. He tugged on Vegeta's hand and he ruffled Trunks's hair affectionately. Trunks gazed around the room in wonder.

"Wow! Is this whole room for me dad?"

"Yeah it's for you."

"Oh wow daddy! I love it! It's fantastic!"

"Glad you like it son."

"You did it all yourself dad?"

"Yep."

"It must have taken you ages!"

"Well I had a lot of time on my hands."

Bulma walked over to the two of them and picked Trunks up. She started tickling his stomach and he wriggled around laughing. Vegeta smiled at the two of them.

_Looks like I've got a lot of father-son time to catch up on. They've become so close. _

Bulma stopped tickling his and kissed him on the forehead. Vegeta slipped his arm round her waist and smiled at both of them. Trunks looked at him.

"I love you daddy."

"Love you too."

Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder and smiled.

_Picture perfect. _


	21. chapter twentyone

(A/N: Ok yes I know I've skipped loads but I couldn't think of anything else to write!)

6 months later. Bulma and Vegeta's house. 4:00

Bulma walked through the hall humming happily to herself. It was four days until Christmas and it was just about time to put up the decorations. She walked into the lounge and saw Trunks sitting in front of the, yet to be decorated, Christmas tree. She set a box of decorations down in front him.

"Here you go hunny, have fun decorating."

Trunks dove into the box and pulled out lines of tinsel and lights. Bulma carried another box into the kitchen still humming little Christmas tunes to herself. Vegeta looked up from his lunch.

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All you earthlings seem to be happy lately. You're humming all the time, Trunks wasn't annoying this morning, and even that baka friend of yours, Chichi, managed to not be stupid on the phone earlier."

"Well duh Vegeta! That's because its only four days until Christmas!"

She set another box of decorations on the table and started to look through them. Suddenly they heard a crash from the lounge. Bulma sighed and walked into the living room to find the tree toppled over on the floor, with shards of glass around it from fallen baubles and lights. Trunks was levitating above it.

"What happened Trunks?"

"I dunno! I was just putting the star on top, I think I pushed it down too hard and made it fall over. I didn't press it that hard."

"Sweety, listen. You're a Saiyen ok? You have to watch your strength!"

Trunks hung his head shamefully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Bulma walked over to him and reached out to hug him. She suddenly fell to the floor with a look of pain on her face. She sat on the floor and cradled her foot in her hand. She looked at it. There was a steady stream of blood flowing across her heel. She screamed loudly. Trunks descended to her side. Vegeta ran in from the kitchen. He took one look at Bulma and was by her side in a instant. He shot a look at Trunks.

"Go upstairs. Now. I'll call you if I need you."

"Yes daddy."

Trunks flew off to his bedroom. Vegeta picked Bulma up, walked over to the arm chair and placed her down. She was still holding her foot in her hands. Vegeta took hold of it. The blood was still running freely. Tears were pricking at Bulma's eyes. Vegeta got up and walked to the kitchen. He returned a few moments later with a damp cloth. He kneeled down in front of Bulma and took hold of her ankle. He ran the cloth along Bulma's blood stained foot. Bulma's face scrunched up in agony. Vegeta looked at her soothingly. He carried on dabbing the cloth round the wound. He got off as much blood as he could, but it still bled steadily. He saw the cause, a big shard of thin, red glass had lodged itself in Bulma's foot. He went back into the kitchen and rummaged around the first aid box for a pair of tweezers. He found them and went back to Bulma. He put the tweezers towards the wound and looked at Bulma. She had her eyes scrunched shut.

"This'll hurt a bit. But it will be over quickly ok?"

Bulma nodded her head slowly. Vegeta put the tweezers round the shard of glass and pulled it out. Bulma bit her lip as tears fell down her face. Vegeta slowly slid it out, as soon as it was out he wrapped the cloth round her foot. He watched as a red stain quickly appeared on the cloth. He rummaged through the first aid box and fished out a bandage. He slowly removed the blood drenched cloth from her foot and wrapped the bandage round it instead. Bulma was breathing heavily and tears were still falling freely. Vegeta picked her up and sat down with her on his lap. She held his shirt in his fists tightly. She ran his hand through her hair and kept one arm strongly curled round her shoulders.

"Shhh. It's ok now. It's out. It's over."

Bulma lifted her tearful eyes to meet his. She smiled at him appreciatively.

"Thank you."

"Well I wasn't about to leave you there was I?"

Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's chest.

"I love you Vegeta."

"Love you too."

"Hey Vegeta, since I'm off my feet for a while, you're gonna have to do all the decorating around here."

Vegeta grunted.

6:00

Vegeta snatched a line of tinsel off Trunks and wound it round the Christmas tree. He stood back and admired his work.

"See! That's how it done!"

"It looked better the other way dad!"

"That's because you have no taste!"

"Hey!"

Bulma looked up from her lying position on the couch.

"Stop you're arguing! Vegeta babe, can you do me a favour?"

Vegeta turned round and looked at her.

"What?"

"Can you get me a nice cup of tea?"

"Do it yourself!"

Bulma held up her injured foot and pouted at him. He growled and stuffed his hands in his pockets but went into the kitchen. Bulma smiled and held her arms out to Trunks. He ran into them and Bulma ruffled his hair.

"You're right. I think the tree looked better the other way too."

Trunks laughed and climbed onto Bulma's lap.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas mum?"

"Of course I am! Are you?"

"Yeah! I can't wait! Presents!"

Bulma laughed.

"Well, you'll only get presents if you've been a good boy all year."

"I have! I really have!"

"I'm sure you have. You're going to have to be an especially good boy the next couple of days and help mummy out around the house, as I cant really walk at the moment."

"Sure I will. Oh by the way mum, Chichi rang up earlier."

"Oh yeah? What did she want?"

"She wanted to talk about what you were getting daddy for Christmas. And then she said that I could go round tomorrow to play with Goten."

"That's sounds lovely hunny. But don't get too rough with him. I do want both of you in one piece for Christmas day."

"Ok mum."

They looked up as Vegeta walked back in with Bulma's cup of tea. Bulma took it from him and sipped it slowly.

"Mmmm. Just how I like it. Thanks Vegeta."

"Hmph."

Trunks jumped up and ran to the next box of decorations. He pulled out a long, green, holy garland. He wrapped it round his neck and started walking round the living-room like a super model. Bulma laughed heartily and Vegeta smirked. Trunks unwrapped it from round his neck and walked over to the fireplace. He levitated up to the top of the fireplace and laid the garland across the mantle piece. Bulma smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Lovely hunny. Looks wonderful there. Glad to see that you've inherited my sense of style."

Trunks smiled madly and Vegeta growled. Bulma looked at him and smiled innocently. He scowled at her and turned away.

"Oh come on Vegeta. I didn't mean it. Where's you Christmas spirit?"

"On my home planet."

Trunks looked at Bulma dumbfounded.

"But I thought that blew up?"

Bulma smiled at him.

"I think that's the point hun. But I think it was just a joke, _right_ Vegeta?"

She glared at him.

"Yeah. Course. It was just a joke."

9:00

Vegeta walked back into the lounge with a scowl in his face. Bulma patted the space on the sofa next to her and he sat down next to her. She turned over onto her back and rested her legs on his lap.

"So did you put him to bed nicely like I told you? Bed time kiss and everything?"

"I kinda hugged him instead of kissed him."

Bulma sighed.

"I guess that's good enough."

She lay her head back and closed her eyes. She heard Vegeta yawn and opened her eyes. He was relaxed against the sofa with his eyes closed. She brought her legs back underneath her and moved over next to him. She rested her head in his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt his arm curl round her waist and she smiled as she fell asleep.


	22. chapter twenty two

(A/N: Heya everyone. As you've probably already guessed, GWE will be coming to an end soon L But don't worry, there's still one or two more chappies to go and by then I should have at least the first couple of chappies of my high school fic up. Ok, I'm gonna take this time to give a big shout out to lots of ppl-

Emstar- One of my bessie mates. She has some really good work. Please R&R her stuff. Its for DBZ J

Mazzi- Another of my best mates. She's done some really good writing too, for kids next door. Please r&R her stuff too. After mine lol

Tsume-Hiei luver- Thank you for all of your reviews. BTW I emailed you a few days ago and never got a reply, so I you could email me dat would be great. Thanks again!

Vegeta's first fan- You're a great reviewer too. Always waiting for my fics with impatience. Lol. Thank you so much.

zicke- Thank you for all your reviews as well. It really means a lot to me that all of you guys are still reading my work J Thanks again.

All of your reviews are what drive me to keep writing. So anyway, without further ado, on with the story J

4 days later. 8:00. Vegeta and Bulma's house

"It's Christmas!"

Trunks came bounding into his parents room with a huge smile on his face. Bulma turned over and looked at him. She sat up and held her arms out for him. He jumped up onto her lap.

"It's Christmas mum! There's a sack of presents at the end of my bed. Santa's been!"

"He has? Ooo. Aren't you lucky?"

She turned round and shoved Vegeta lightly.

"Hey Vegeta wake up. It's Christmas."

He grunted and turned over. Bulma scowled at him and put Trunks down.

"Why don't you go and open a couple of your presents while I get daddy up sweety?"

"Ok!"

Trunks ran out of their bedroom and down the corridor to his room. Bulma heard him ripping wrapping paper and an 'oh cool!' echoed through the house. She laughed to herself and turned to Vegeta. She put her hands on his shoulder and turned him onto his back. He opened his eyes, angrily, at her. She smiled and moved over him so she was straddling him. He immediately starting smirking and put his hands on her hips. She leant down and kissed him gently.

"Merry Christmas."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Are you gonna get up today?"

Another 'cool' echoed down the corridor and Bulma smiled.

"I'm sure Trunks would be happy if you went in and watched him open his presents."

"But it's too early. I need more sleep so I can train."

"Vegeta you're not training today. It's Christmas. You train all the time. You could use a break."

She ran a finger down his muscular chest.

"It would mean a lot to me."

Vegeta growled at her.

"Fine."

She squealed with joy and jumped off him onto the floor.

"Thanks hun. I'm gonna go have a quick shower. Please go and keep Trunks company."

"Hmph."

He lazily picked himself up out of bed and walked down the hall to his son's bedroom. He was opening his fourth present when Vegeta walked in. He look up with a big smile.

"Hey daddy. Merry Christmas!"

"Hmph. What have you got so far?"

"Look!"

Trunks scrambled over a pile of scrunched up wrapping paper and over to a few presents by his bed. He held up a jigsaw puzzle with a picture of a zombie on it.

"How cool is that?"

"Hmmm."

"And I got this for the swimming pool!"

He held up a box with a picture of a blow up shark on it.

"You can blow it up for me later right?"

"Hmm."

"And I got these."

He held up a pair of black socks with a picture of tigger on each ankle.

"They're so cool. I'm just opening another present."

He grabbed the half opened present and continued ripping off the paper. He held up a cd.

"Oh cool. It's just what I wanted!"

Vegeta picked his way through the maze of presents and sat on Trunks's bed.

15 minutes later

Trunks's room was littered with ripped pieces of wrapping paper. A heap of presents was piling up by the side of his bed. He ripped the paper off a small box shape and shoved a box of chocolates in Vegeta's face.

"Look! Chocolate!"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in or is this a boys only club?"

They looked up as Bulma appeared at the door way. She had her hair down and she had curled it. Her make up was immaculate. She was wearing a short black skirt and tight fitting, red polo shirt. On her feet she had her best pair of black high heels. Trunks sprang to his feet and ran to her. She scooped him up in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"God, look at this room. It's a tip."

Bulma held Trunks out at arm length.

"And you need a bath little man."

"Oh mum! Please. Not now."

"No more presents until you have a bath."

"Oooh. Not fair."

"Yes I know it's not fair (sarcastic) Now scoot."

He scrambled out of her arms and sulkily flew to the bathroom. Bulma carefully stepped around the wrapping presents and stood beside the bed with her hands on her hips. Vegeta eyed her up and down and smirked. He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. He started licking and kissing her neck. Bulma moaned happily and turned round to face him. She held his head in her hands, leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He put his arms round her waist and lay back down, pulling her on top of him. Bulma giggled and sat up so she was straddling him.

"Watch it. One, we're in Trunks's bed. And two, he could come back at any time."

Vegeta growled. She laughed at him.

"Maybe if you behave today then I'll give you a special present tonight, What d'ya say?"

"That sounds more like it."

She laughed and lay down on top of him.

"Vegeta, did you get Goku a present?"

"Kakarot? Why would I get him something?"

"Cuz he's probably got you one."

"Hmph."

"Oh come off it Vegeta. I know you like getting gifts. Just like anybody else. Especially gifts from me and Trunks."

"Hmph."

"He really looks up to you you know?"

"Who?"

"Trunks. He looks up to you. You're like his role model."

"Well, the boy has good taste then."

"Hey what about me? I chose you as a husband."

"Excuse me? You didn't choose me. I chose you."

"Na ah! I chose you and you know it!"

"Woman, you did not. The woman does not choose the Saiyen, the Saiyen chooses the woman."

"Well Chichi chose Goku."

"That's because Kakarot didn't know he was a Saiyen. And he's weak."

Bulma sighed.

"Whatever you say Vegeta."

"Hmmm."

"Erm…mum?"

Bulma looked up at the sound of Trunks's voice. He was standing in the doorway with just a towel round his waist.

"What is it hun?"

"Can you come and run my bath for me? You always get it at the right temperature."

"Ok. Coming little man."

30 minutes later

Trunks went storming down the stairs and into the living room in a pair of blue jeans and white capsule corp. t-shirt. Vegeta and Bulma followed him arm in arm. He stared at all the presents under the tree in fascination. Bulma went over and knelt down beside him. Vegeta slumped on the sofa. Trunks picked up a long box and looked at the tag.

"For me! From mummy!"

Bulma smiled as he ripped the paper off the box. He threw the lid off and gazed at the shiny new sword inside. He picked it up carefully and ran his hands across the flat edges.

"Oh wow mum! This is so cool! Wow! It's fantastic!"

He stood up and started swinging it round in the air. Bulma grabbed it off him hurriedly.

"Outside. Not in here. I don't want you breaking any thing."

"Oh ok."

He carefully slid the sword back into its box and picked up the next present. It was a medium sized box wrapped in black paper.

"For me again! From daddy!"

Vegeta smirked as he tore the paper off the box and tossed the lid to the side. He picked up a pair of white, fighting gloves, that were a bit patchy.

"Oh cool! They look just like yours!"

"They are mine. They were my first ever pair of gloves."

"Really? Oh that's totally cool!"

He slid them on carefully. They fit perfectly. Bulma smiled at Vegeta who turned away with a 'hmph.' She looked at Trunks slyly.

"Trunks, what d'ya say we give daddy _his _present now?"

"Yeah!"

Bulma walked over to Vegeta and grabbed his hand.

"Come on."

She pulled him up and followed Trunks to the lab. (Yes their house does have a lab. But not as big as the one at CC. I mean would Bulma really live in a house without a lab?) She put her hands over Vegeta's eyes.

"Ok, you know I kept saying you weren't allowed in here for the past year or so?"

"Yeah?"

"Well this is why."

Trunks quickly opened the door and Bulma removed her hands from his eyes. He smirked when he realised what it was. Inside was a large white, space pod with the capsule corp. logo on it. Trunks held his hand.

"It's a new and improved GR. It's from mum and me"

"I see that. It's 'cool'. Thanks. When can I test it out."

Bulma ran her hands over his chest and leant against him while she stared at her work.

"Well, tomorrow is boxing day which is a fitting name for you Saiyens so I guess tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why not today?"

"Cuz today is for family!"

Vegeta growled at her and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, blue, velvet box and handed it to Bulma. She squealed and grabbed it from him. She opened it slowly and looked at the silver necklace chain inside. On the chain was a metal B and attached next to it was a V. She took it out of the case and put the case on the desk. Vegeta took it from her and ran the chain round her neck and did it up at the back. Bulma turned round and threw her arms round Vegeta's neck. He put hiss arms round her waist and held her tightly.

"Thanks Vegeta. I love it."

"Good."

She leant forward and captured his lips with hers. Trunks made throwing up noises behind them. Vegeta retreated and shot him a look that made him shut up immediately. Bulma laughed. Trunks ran up to them and jumped into Bulma's arms making her fall backwards into Vegeta's arms. He held them both close to him. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them and turned round to see Goku, Gohan, Chichi and Goten standing behind them. Chichi raised an eyebrow at them.

"Oh sorry. Are we interrupting?"

Vegeta growled at them.

_Curse him and his instant translocation!_

Trunks jumped out of Bulma's arms and ran to Goten and Gohan.

"Hey Goten! Hey Gohan! Merry Christmas!"

Goten smiled madly.

"Merry Christmas Trunks!"

Gohan ruffled his hair.

"Hey kiddo."

Trunks turned to his mum.

"Mum can I go and show Goten and Gohan my presents? Please please please!"

"Well, I guess so. Don't play with your sword inside!"

"Ok!"

Trunks and Goten ran out of the room talking to each other followed by Gohan.

"Wow you got a sword?"

"Yeh."

"What's it like?"

"Well……."

Bulma smiled. Goku caught Vegeta's eye and shot a look at his arms coiled round Bulma. With a 'hmph' he let her go and turned his back to them. Chichi and Bulma gave each other big hug. She noticed the necklace round Bulma's neck.

"Awww. Bulma that necklace is sooo cute!"

"I know isn't it? Vegeta got it for me."

"Duh! That reminds me. Merry Christmas!"

Chichi handed Bulma a small card.

"Awww. Thanks Chi."

She ripped it open and started at the bit of cardboard in her hand. She read it aloud.

"Merry Christmas from the BD Health spa. To Mrs. Briefs, Mrs. Son has given you the best Christmas present money can buy! A free trip to our all day health spa!"

Bulma squealed with delight and wrapped her arms round Chichi's neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Oh wow Chi! This is such a great gift! I love it! You'll never guess what though."

"What?"

Bulma picked up a card off the desk and handed it to Chichi with a blush. Chichi laughed.

"I guess great minds think alike!"

"And all of them are female!"

Goku walked up to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta, merry Christmas."

"Hmph. What do you want Kakarot?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted your Christmas present."

"Hmmm. Depends. What is it?"

"A fight. And I'll go easy on you this time."

"Grrr. Fine. The fight sounds fine. But don't go easy on me or you may regret it."

"What ever you say Vegeta."

(A/N: Yeh sorry Tsume-Hiei luver. I copied ur idea!)

Vegeta and Goku walked out of the room. Chichi and Bulma looked out of the window as they heard punches being thrown. Bulma looked worried.

"I hope Vegeta doesn't go over board. You know what he's like."

"Don't worry about it Bulma. Look at them. They're not even super Saiyen!"

"I guess so…"

"Ok look. I really need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Has Yamcha been to see you yet?"

Bulma's face turned pale.

"Erm…no why?"

"Well, he came round our house the other day. He looks terrible. He's dirty, scratched, think he's been self harming and god does he stink! Goku helped him get back to shape for Christmas and everything and then they went out shopping for Christmas presents and Goku wouldn't tell me what they had bought. I think Yamcha's bought you something big!"

"Nah. He wouldn't have done. We haven't talked in ages, ever since…"

"Yeah but Bulma that was over seven months ago. He's been a total wreck without you!"

"Well that's not my fault! What could I do? I wasn't exactly gonna throw away Trunks and Vegeta for Yamcha. I mean, sure I did love Yamcha but I loved Vegeta more. Still do."

"You still love Yamcha?"

"No! Not at all now."

"Good. He doesn't deserve your love!"

"Look Chi, it's Christmas, can we talk about something else."

"Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about it that's all. It's been driving me crazy. I want to know what he's got you!"

"Who say's he got me anything? Maybe he got something for someone else!"

"Bulma come on, he's obsessed with you!"

"Chi, if you're not gonna stop talking about him I'm gonna make you leave."

"Ok ok. Gees. Sorry."

"So anyway, what did you give Goku for his Christmas pressie?"

"What do you think?"

"New gi?"

"Yeh. A white one. He really liked it."

"What did Goku give you?"

"A tidy house."

Chichi laughed.

"Nah. He got me a pair of jeans and a white top cuz he says I'm always wearing dresses and stuff. He has a point."

"Yeah. Do you like them?"

"Yeah! They're really nice."

"Good."

"What did you get Vegeta and Trunks?"

Bulma pointed over her shoulder at the new GR.

"Trunks and I made that for Vegeta."

"Oh my god. Really? That must have taken you ages!"

"Well duh! And I got Trunks a sword, and Vegeta gave him his first pair of training gloves."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Vegeta."

"Yeah I know. He's been such a sweet hear these last couple of months."

"Now that _really_ doesn't sound like him."

They laughed.

"Come on in to the kitchen. I've got some food waiting to be eaten."

30 minutes later

"Trunks! I told you no sword play in the house!"

Bulma walked in the lounge with Chichi to see Trunks swinging his sword towards Gohan, who fell onto the floor when Bulma walked in. He rubbed his backside and stood up. Goten started rolling around in fits of laughter on the sofa. Gohan looked at him.

"Thank squirt."

Trunks hung his head while Bulma walked over to him. She ruffled his hair.

"How can I get angry at you on Christmas? Just don't play with anymore inside ok? If you wanna play go outside ok?"

"Ok. Come on guys!"

Goten and Gohan followed him out to the garden where Vegeta and Goku were still sparring. Bulma relaxed on the sofa with a sigh. Chichi sat down next to her carrying their cups of coffee. She handed one to Bulma who started sipping at it.

"Mmm. Just what I needed."

"Yeah. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. (A/N: Hmmm….. I wonder who that could be! Don't you? I think we all know who it's gonna be!)


	23. chapter twenty three

(A/N: Heya. Just a quick note to Tsume-Hiei luver. Nah my email isn't on my homepage. I don't really use that website any more. I'm making a new website on tripod at the moment. I dunno how long it will take. If you want to find my email go onto my bio. It's on there, opened the front door to find Yamcha smiling guiltily and embarrassedly at her.

"Yeah. Um…hi…Bulma."

Bulma took a step backwards panicked.

"Yamcha. What do you want?"

"I…wanted to give you a Christmas present. Aren't I allowed to do that now?"

"Yamcha…"

"Please. Let me just give you a present."

"Erm…ok.

_Chichi's gonna be right near by…What could happen?_

Just don't let Vegeta catch you here."

Goku walked in just then with sweat dripping from his forehead and blood running from his nose.

"Hey Bulma can I get a glass of water? Oh! Hey Yamcha!"

Yamcha waved at him sheepishly.

"Hey Goku."

Bulma glared at Goku.

"Go and wipe that nose before you drip blood all over my clean carpet! Where's Vegeta?"

"Oh he's playing outside with Trunks."

"Playing or fighting?"

"Well…he's calls it playing…"

"Say no more."

Bulma laughed and sent Goku into the kitchen with Chichi. Goten and Gohan joined them and got some glasses of water. Trunks and Vegeta stayed outside. Yamcha followed Bulma into the lounge and sat down on the sofa next to her. Bulma edged away from her. He took his hand away from behind his back and handed her a box of chocolates. Bulma took them from him and for the first time in seven months, smiled at him.

"Thanks Yamcha. You really didn't need to do this."

"Well, it's kinda like a peace offering. I know things will never be the same. I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out already."

"Yamcha…yeah you're right. Things won't be the same, but I know it must have taken a lot of guts for you to come round here today. I don't feel comfortable being with you by myself though."

"Yeah. I wouldn't feel comfortable being with me either after what I did."

"Thanks. For the chocolates. I'm sorry but I don't have anything for you."

"That's ok. I wasn't expecting anything."

He words started to slur. She looked into his eyes and gasped.

"Yamcha…you're…drunk."

"I am? Oh."

"Yamcha I want you out of my house now!"

"Oh come on baby. Just one kiss."

"Yamcha out now!"

Yamcha leant forward and put his arms out either side of her so she couldn't escape. She looked around franticly as Yamcha leant in for a kiss.

"Vegeta!"

Goku ran in from the kitchen at Bulma scream of panic. He glared angrily at Yamcha. As did Goten, Gohan and Chichi when they walked in and noticed what Yamcha was doing. Goku walked over, grabbed Yamcha by the collar and held him in the air in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing Yamcha? You were just supposed to give her the present and leave!"

"Huh? Goku? That you?"

Chichi ran at him.

"You git!"

Bulma heard Vegeta's and Trunks's voices drift in from the kitchen.

_Damn! That's all I need!_

Vegeta had Trunks on his shoulders and they were laughing. Their laughing stopped when they saw Yamcha in Goku's grasp. Gohan turned to them and grabbed Goten.

"Ok time to go. Come on mum, dad."

Goku dropped Yamcha to the floor with a sneer. Chichi turned her back to him in disgust.

"Sorry about this Bulma. Call me later ok?"

Goku grabbed Chichi and hurried her out of the house. Vegeta walked towards Yamcha threateningly. Trunks jumped off Vegeta's shoulders and ran to Bulma's arms. She cuddled him protectively. Yamcha stepped back from Vegeta with a sneer on his face. Vegeta grabbed him by the collar and held him up in the air.

"I should've taken care of you long ago."

"Do it then!"

Vegeta brought his arm back and swung it forward at Yamcha's face, sending him flying backwards into the wall. A crack appeared in the wall, before the bottom quarter fell to the floor in a pile of rubble. Vegeta searched through the rubble for Yamcha and found it soon enough. He picked him up and carried him to the door. He opened it and threw Yamcha outside onto the grass. Vegeta shot him his classic smirk before slamming the door. He stormed back into the lounge and shot Trunks an argy look.

"Going!"

Trunks jumped down and flew upstairs. Bulma scrambled backwards on the sofa worriedly.

"Vegeta….I…"

He walked towards her slowly. He was inches away from her with an angry look on her face. He held out his hand to her and his dark expression faded, to be replaced with a look of love and forgiveness. Bulma took his hand and he pulled her up into his arms. He put his arms round her shoulders and held her against him firmly. She pit her hands on his chest and smiled. He put his hands on her shoulders and held her away from him. He looked her up and down.

"Are you ok? Did the bastard hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks Vegeta."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Even let him in our house. You should know by now. He means trouble. He'll do anything to get you back now."

"Yeah I know, but I'll never go back."

"No, you're mine now."

He leant down and started kissing her neck hungrily. Bulma moaned with pleasure. He took hold of the straps of her top and started to slide them down her arms. Just then the doorbell went. Bulma tensed up. Vegeta slid her straps back up her shoulders and shook his head at her.

"Don't worry. It's not Yamcha. It's Kakarot. _Again._"

Bulma smiled guiltily and walked to the door. She opened it and Goku was there smiling at her with a parcel under his arm.

"Hey again Goku."

"Hey Bulma. I came here to drop off Goten's present for Trunks. We kinda forgot in all the commotion."

Bulma grabbed the parcel off his.

"Ok thanks Goku. See ya."

"But I…"

Bulma cut him off by shutting the door in his face. She went back into the lounge. Vegeta still stood in the exact same position as before. She dropped the parcel into the sofa and walked up to him. He took her in his arms and gave a long, deep kiss. She ran her hands up his neck and into his wild, black hair. He put his hand on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. She put her arms round his waist and squeezed him tightly. He didn't mind. Not as long as he was with her.


	24. chapter twenty four

10:00am Bulma and Vegeta's house

Bulma yawned loudly and stretched her arms above her head. She smiled as she felt something warm work it's way round her waist. She tilted her head upwards and saw Vegeta smirking at her.

"Hey hubby." She giggled as his smirk was replaced with a scowl.

"what did you just call me?"

With another giggle, she propped herself up on her elbows and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Never mind Vegeta."

"Hmph."

She looked down at the other side of his body and saw Trunks curled up next to him with his small arms wrapped round Vegeta's arm.

"Awww."

She looked at Vegeta lovingly.

"That's so sweet. I didn't know he was in here."

"So? Do you have to know everything?"

"Yes. When did he come in?"

"Last night."

"Did he have a nightmare or something?"

"If that's what you humans call it, then yes."

_Flashback_

_Vegeta had his arms curled round his mates shoulder protectively as he watched her sleep, peacefully. He closed his eyes and was just dozing off when a moan echoed down the hallway. The door was shut but it was loud enough to hear. Vegeta sat up, being careful not to wake his wife. He opened the bedroom door as another scared moan travelled through the house. Then all was quite, except for a few muffles coming form Trunks's room. Vegeta walked slowly to his sons room and opened the door to his room. He reached down and turned on the bedside lamp, his eyes travelled over to his sons form, curled up in his bed. His thumb was lodged firmly in his mouth and he had tears trickling down his face. Vegeta walked to his bed and sat down on the edge of it. _

"_Boy, what's wrong?"_

_Trunks opened his tearful, blue eyes at him and sat up slowly. He removed his thumb from his mouth and pouted at his father._

"_I had a nightmare."_

_He crawled over his covers and climbed onto Vegeta's lap. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't leave his son like that. He put one hand firmly on Trunks's bed and turned off the light with the other. He stood up and carried his son back down the hallway and into his bedroom. Trunks's muffled cries stopped as he looked around. Vegeta climbed into his bed beside Bulma and tucked Trunks in next to him._

"_Now sleep."_

"_Yes dad. Night……love you."_

_Vegeta's body tensed slightly as he looked down at his son. A yawn escaped Trunks's mouth as he let sleep encircle him. Vegeta smiled at his sons sleeping form trucked the covers round Trunks's shoulders. _

"_Night boy."_

_He put his arm back round the woman and pulled her close to him before he himself fell asleep._

_End flashback_

Bulma giggled at her husband.

"Now I know you can be a good father I should leave you with him more often."

Vegeta scowled at her.

"I only did it because if he had carried on crying I wouldn't have been able to get to sleep."

"Whatever you say Vegeta. Why can't you just admit it?"

"What are you on about now?"

"That you care about him. I know you do, and I know that you know you do."

"Well what are you worrying about if we both know I do?"

"What if he doesn't?"

Vegeta looked at his son.

"Of course he knows woman."

"How? You've never told him you love him. Not once."

"What I say to my son or what I don't say is up to me, not even you can tell me what to say to him."

"I was just wondering that you might want to think about Trunks for once and not just yourself."

"Woman, this argument is becoming tiresome."

Bulma climbed over his body and stood next to the bed with her hands on her hips.

"Fine."

She picked Trunks's up in her arms and started to walk out.

"But you can make your own breakfast."

Vegeta growled as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

12:35 Bulma and Vegeta's house

Bulma waved her son off happily as he flew away in the direction of Goku's house. She sighed and walked into the living room where Vegeta was stuffing his face with crisps and flicking through TV channels. She sat down on the edge of the sofa, grabbed the remote off of him and turned off the TV. He looked at her and scowled.

"What did you do that for?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because…I feel bad. About this morning."

Vegeta sat up properly and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I know how hard it is for you to tell people you love them. It's just when I saw you both there and you telling me about how he said he loved you and you didn't answer……I just thought maybe it would make him happy. But…you were right. He does know you love him."

"What do you want really? You never admit you're wrong unless you want something."

Bulma smirked at him slyly.

"I want you to play with him more."

"What?"

"Oh come on Vegeta. It's not that hard. If you play with him for me, I'll let you train with him. Think about it, it might help him become a super Saiyen faster and you know how much you'd like that."

Vegeta played this thought over and over in his head.

"One hour playing and then the rest of the day training."

"Woah. Vegeta, he's only four. If we stick to that agreement he'll be dead within a few days. But does that mean you'll do it?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and Bulma smiled greatly. She leant down and lay her body on top of her husband's. He wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her closer to him as she leant down and nipped his nose before sinking deep into his mouth. Vegeta pushed her back slightly.

"Wait. Where's the boy?"

"Gone to play with Goten."

Vegeta scowled.

"I don't know why he likes Kakarot's brat so much."

"Oh come on Vegeta, Goten's a lovely boy. Besides, Goku will be there so you can be sure he'll get some training done!"

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Even better. (sarcastic)"

"Come on Vegeta, just lighten up. Stop spoiling the mood."

Vegeta smirked at her and held her tighter.

"Whatever you say woman."

He ran his tongue across her bottom lip causing her to giggle. She ran her hands down his arms and started nibbling his ear affectionately. He started whispering things in her ear making her blush.

"You would do that?"

"We'll see."

"Vegeta!"

He smirked at her and sank his tongue into her mouth.


	25. chapter twenty five

9 years later

A/N: Yes, I'm sorry, and I know you will all hate me for it, but what was I going to fill 9 years with? Plus, I had a fin idea, but Trunks had to be around 14 for this to happen. He's 13 at this point in the story.)

Bulma clutched her stomach as she sat down on the sofa with a painful moan. Vegeta smirked at her.

"Bit painful today?"

"You ass. This is all your bloody fault. Why did you have to go and get me pregnant again, hmm!"

"Hey! Don't blame this all on me. I didn't mean for it to happen! But, I do have some good news for you."

"I doubt it will make me feel any better but go ahead."

"You're gonna have a daughter."

"I'm what? A daughter! Oh my god! Thank god! Not _another _fighter! I will finally have my daughter! This is so fantastic Vegeta!"

"Yeah…"

"What do you think we should name her?"

"Woman, I have told you this before. I am a Saiyen, and Saiyens do not bother themselves with such trivial matters."

"I was thinking about something like…Hana, or Bra"

"The latter."

"Bra it is then. Bra Briefs…sounds wonderful."

"As I said before, Saiyens do not bother themselves with such things."

"Whatever you say Vegeta. But I remember how you acted when we were choosing Trunks's name."

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Bulma ran her hand over her stomach and sighed in content. _

"_I can't wait until I have my son."_

_Vegeta glanced at her from the sofa. And looked away when her eyes reached to meet his._

"_Vegeta, we need to think of a name for this little guy."_

"_I am a Saiyen. I am not bothered about such trivial things."_

"_Vegeta, he's your son. You can't tell me you don't care about that."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Well, if you're not gonna think of one I will. How about…Trunkten."_

_(A/N: Yes I know that's what Piccolo calls Gotenks in the Majin Buu saga, but I needed a name that sounded like Trunks and I was being very unimaginative.)_

_Vegeta raised an eyebrow, before standing up and walking to the GR. Bulma stared after him._

"_Wonder what's wrong with him. Hey Trunkten."_

_With a giggle, she heaved herself up and waddled (lol) into the kitchen._

_Later that night_

_Bulma climbed exhaustedly into bed, beside her gorgeous husband. (Gorgeous with a capital G!) He turned over so his back was to her. She sighed angrily and nudged him with her shoulder._

"_Vegeta, what's wrong with you? You've been in a bad mood all day."_

"_Nothing."_

"_Yeah right. Come on Vegeta. Tell me what's wrong."_

"_Nothings wrong with me. You're the one with something wrong with you."_

_Bulma drew back, sat up and stared at him._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_He turned onto his back and stared up at her._

"_Trunkten is not a fit name for a Saiyen prince."_

"_That's what your bad mood was about?"_

_She had to try hard to keep the laughter back, but it was too much. She burst into a fit of giggles, causing Vegeta to growl and turn his back to her once again. Bulma calmed herself down and stopped laughing._

"_Sorry. I just thought it as funny that's all. I thought you said Saiyens don't bother themselves with such trivial things?"_

"_Well he's not going to be any ordinary Saiyen. He's going to be the prince."_

"_Oh gosh yeah! I totally forgot."_

_Vegeta growled at her angrily._

"_Sorry…well…what do you think we should name him then?"_

"_Trunks."_

"_Trunks Briefs…sounds fab. That's a great name! I'm impressed Vegeta."_

"_Now sleep."_

_Bulma rolled her eyes and lay down._

"_Yes sir!"_

_She turned her back to him and closed her eyes. A smile graced her features when she felt his arm worm its way round her shoulders. She wriggled backwards and basked in the warmth of his body. (Grrr. I'm so jealous!)_

_End flashback_

"Did you have to bring that up woman?"

"I was just making a point Vegeta."

He growled at her and turned back to the TV. They both looked up again when they heard a snort of laughter from the doorway. Trunks was standing in the doorway, almost keeling over in laughter. Tears were forming at his eyes form laughing so much.

"so that's how you thought of my name? Sure dad! Saiyen's don't bother with such trivial things!"

Vegeta jumped up from the sofa and flew at his son. Trunks stopped laughing immediately and teleported into the garden where he powered up to super Saiyen. Vegeta teleported in front of him.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Vegeta powered up to super Saiyen and smirked.

"Ok, but just remember, you asked for it."

"Yeah, but don't forget, mum will be on my side. If you do anything too serious to me, you'll have her ranting in your ears till I recover. And with the baby she'll be even louder."

Vegeta cringed at the idea, giving Trunks a moment to fly forward and get in a clear punch to his face. Vegeta stumbled backwards and sneered at his son.

"Lucky punch."

Trunks put his hands on his hips and smiled proudly.

"The first of many!"

(A:N/ ok well here's the thing. I'm going to France tomorrow with the school for the weekend. realy tired when i get back because we're being picked up t 2:00 on sunday morning! And we're going to a theme parc for the day so you can imagine how exhausted i'll be! But good news, we have monday off because it's a bank holiday so i will probably write some more then if not i'm sorry if i dont update soon enough for your liking! Also i have end of year exams going on at school so i'm revising a little bit so you'll have to wait a while for updates :) sozzy :) plz dont hate me :) )


	26. chapter twenty six

2 months later

Bulma's loud, shrill scream echoed through the hospital corridors once again. Vegeta hands shot to his ears in defence.

"Ack woman! My eardrums!"

Bulma clenched her eyes shut as more drops of sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Mrs. Briefs you're going to have to push harder."

Her fists tightened round the bed sheets as she gave a final push and the pain was gone. Her eyes and fists unclenched as she fell back against the bed. The nurse picked the crying child up in her arms and carried her to Bulma.

"Here you go miss. Congratulations. She is beautiful."

Bulma smiled as her seconds old daughter was placed in her arms.

"I'll leave you with her for a while."

Bulma reached out for the child blanket and wrapped it round her crying child. Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed as Bulma started to cry.

"Woman, I do not need two of you crying."

"Oh Vegeta, she's so beautiful."

He smirked as he slipped his arm round her shoulders.

"Vegeta can you go and get Trunks?"

He stood up with a slight growl and walked to the door.

"Oh and could you be a dear and get Goku, Chichi and Gohan?"

Vegeta growled clearly this time and turned to scowl at her.

"I do not want Kakarot to see you in such a state."

Bulma looked over her sweaty body and the hospital gown gathered above her knees. She scrambled to pull the gown out again, and sighed in exhaustion.

"Come on Vegeta. Goku's seen me naked before. At least I'm dressed now."

His scowl grew larger and he stalked towards her.

"What?"

"Oh…well when we were younger and looking for dragon balls…there wasn't a huge amount of bath water so sometimes we had to bathe in the lake…and we would occasionally go in together and play games."

"Kakarot has seen you naked?"

"Yes…"

"Bastard."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief.

"You took that better than expected."

"I'm full of surprises."

Bulma laughed tiredly.

"Actually, bring them in later. I want to sleep. Here put Bra in her cot."

Vegeta hesitantly took his daughter in his arms and carefully placed her in her hospital cot. Bulma smiled as Vegeta stood over her cot and stared at her. With a sigh of contempt, she fell asleep.

2 hours later

"Mum? Mum you awake?"

"Leave her alone boy. I already told you that."

Trunks turned round quickly and saw his dad scowling at him from the door.

"Oh dad…didn't see you there."

"Obviously. Leave your mum alone. She needs her rest."

"Can I at least take Bra outside to show Goten?"

"Fine. But if anything happens to her I'm holding you personally responsible. And if any of those bloody nurses give you any trouble, just say that the woman is your mother."

"Got it dad."

He pout his hands on the cot and wheeled his new little sister out of the doors. Bulma turned her head and let her eyes flicker over. She extended her hand in Vegeta direction and opened her hand.

"Vegeta."

"Woman?"

"Where's Bra?"

"The boy took her out to everyone."

"Who's here?"

"Everyone."

"Goku?"

"Yes."

"Chichi?"

"Duh."

"Gohan?"

"Yes."

"Goten?"

"Yes!"

Bulma giggled silently.

"Krillin? 18? Marron?"

"Yes!"

"Master Roshi? Puar? Oolong? Tien? Chiaotzu?"

"Erm…yes."

"Piccolo? Dende?"

"Yeh."

He smirked.

"Although the nurses tried to get them into the emergency room cuz they thought they were ill."

Bulma laughed lightly and leaned back on her pillow.

"Yamcha?"

"No."

"What?"

"The weakling is not here."

She sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Good."

(a/N: My dog has just come in the room and wants to say hi. Lol

Cvxfedds f+9oi m; 43ertghl;,mnbv

Lol sorry bout that. She wont let me type either. She keeps nudging my arm! Annoying dog lol. Awww good dog. She lying on my bed now. She not really meant to be upstairs but the rents are gone so no one can tell me not to lol)

Vegeta walked over to her bedside and stared down at her quizzically.

"Why is that good?"

"Dunno. I just don't want him to be here."

Vegeta smirked at her and brushed a lock of hair from her face. Bulma slid her hands round his and kissed it delicately.

"We have a daughter."

"What's the big deal about a daughter?"

"I dunno. I just love the thought of finally having a daughter."

"You weren't this happy when the boy was born."

"Of course I was. I was extremely happy. How can you even say that. But you've gotta admit, I saw the look on your face when you looked at her. It's just something about a girl. Not another fighter by the way. You got your fighter with Trunks. I get Bra as my little shopper. Understood?"

"Fine."

They both looked up as Trunks walked back in with a screaming child in his arms and a grimace on his face. He handed Bra to his mum and covered his ears. Vegeta did the same. Bulma giggled.

"Must be terrible for you with your sensitive hearing right?"

Vegeta scowled and Trunks walked out of the room. Bulma looked at Vegeta sympathetically.

"You can leave too if you want."

"What?"

"You can leave too!"

Vegeta shook his head and Bulma shrugged.

"Fine."

She pulled down the top of her gown and fed her child. Vegeta turned away in disgust.

_What a way to feed a child. _

Bulma laughed but silenced when Vegeta turned and glared at her.

"Sorry. I just thought you would have gotten over me breast feeding our kids."

"Just be quiet and feed the child."

"Is that your name for her now? Or is it 'girl'?

"What do you mean?"

"Well Trunks is boy right? Is Bra gonna be girl?"

"Suppose."

"Then you're back to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't really been acting yourself since I got pregnant. You've been waiting on me hand and food, training with Trunks, let Goten come over to spar with Trunks, you were actually here when I gave birth."

Vegeta growled and moved to stand next to her.

"Of course I would be here."

"You weren't here when Trunks was born."

"That was different."

"How?"

"It just was!"

"How Vegeta?"

She reached out and stroked his arm with her hand.

"Please Vegeta. What's changed?"

"I didn't…c…l…feel the way I do now then."

(BTW he was going to say 'care for you' and 'love you' then but Vegeta wouldn't say that would he? Lol)

Bulma smiled and returned her hand to supporting her child.

"Right Vegeta. Whatever you say."

"Woman do not get cocky. Just because you've just given birth does not mean you can get away with being arrogant."

"Wouldn't even think of it."


	27. chapter twenty seven

"You be careful with her Trunks!"

"I know I know!"

He carefully carried Bra into the house and turned round to face his mum, who, with help from Vegeta, was slowly walking into the house.

"See mum? She's fine."

Out of no where, suddenly Bra started to cry, loudly. Trunks jumped a mile high (lol) and threw Bra in the air.

"My baby!"

Bulma stared in fear as her daughter plummeted to the ground. Vegeta leapt into action and flew forward, catching her just before she hit the ground. Bulma walked forward as fast as she could and snatched Bra from Vegeta's grasp.

"Oh my baby. Are you ok?"

She cradled her in her arms and shot Trunks an angry glare.

"What do you have to say?"

"Can I leave? Her crying really hurts my ears."

Bulma laughed and nodded.

"Sure."

Vegeta, seeing his opportunity to get out, turned on his heels and walked to the car to collect the baby things they had brought on the way home. Bulma painfully walked to the couch and sat down with Bra in her arms.

"Shhh baby. It's ok now. Shhh."

Bra closed her eyes and let the rhythm of Bulma cradling her, drift her off to sleep. Bulma smiled and kissed Bra's forehead lightly.

"Sleep my little angel."

"Woman, you need to sleep too."

Bulma looked up as Vegeta walked in with all the new baby things.

"While I'm sleeping, could you set all of that stuff up?"

"Which room?"

"Trunks's room."

"The boys room?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's purple. The other two are navy!"

She scowled at Vegeta when she remembered how that had come about. He had been training with Trunks one day, and had powered up to super Saiyen. Trunks tried to power up higher and accidentally blasted half of the house with his power and they had had to get the whole half of the house rebuilt. And Vegeta had ordered the builders to paint the two spare rooms navy without Bulma knowing.

"The boy's not gonna be very happy about it."

"We're the parents and he'll do as he's told. I'm sure between the two of you, you can move his stuff into one of the other rooms and put Bra's stuff in his room."

"You just go and sleep."

"Fine. But when I wake up I expect to see it all moved."

"But you might only be asleep for half an hour!"

Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Better get a move on then hadn't you."

She laughed as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She climbed into bed and cuddled Bra to her.

"Night princess."

She kissed her gently before falling to sleep herself.

Vegeta sighed, grabbed the baby stuff and stormed up to the boys room. He crashed through the door and threw the stuff to the floor. Trunks looked up from his computer.

"Erm…hi dad."

"Get out."

"What?"

"Your mum wants this to be the girls room. You have to go in one of the other rooms."

"What!"

"Your mum wants this to be…"

"I heard what you said! She can't do that! This is my room! I'm not moving just because she likes Bra better!"

"She doesn't like her better. She loves you both. But if you don't do this one thing for her I will have to hurt you."

Trunks's eyes widened when he realised that Vegeta wasn't kidding. He huffed angrily and folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine. Only a few more years and I can move out anyway."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Come on then. _I'll _move my stuff if you don't mind."

"As long as you do all of it. Call me when you've moved all your stuff."

"You're not gonna help _at all?"_

"_You_ said _you_ wanted to move _your _stuff. You got it."

Trunks growled as Vegeta walked out of the room smirking.

2 Hours later

"Daaad!"

Vegeta walked swiftly to his sons room and saw all of his stuff gone and all of Bra's stuff arranged neatly. Trunks was standing in front of the window smiling proudly.

"I didn't say you had to do all of her stuff too."

"I felt like I should. After all, she's my only sister."

"Not you too. What is it with everything thinking a girl is so important."

"What do you mean?"

"The woman is treating it like royalty! You're more royal than she is."

"Oh…"

Trunks face fell and he walked out of the room.

"Boy."

He turned round and saw Vegeta smirked at him.

"Good job."

"Thanks dad."

He walked down the corridor to his room and positioned himself in front of the computer, which he had already set up. (After all, it wouldn't take him long. He does have genius in his genes)

Beep

He opened up the instant message and smiled.

"Marron…"

**(Bold instant message)**

**Hey Trunks**

**Hey**

**Hows u?**

**Bin better. U?**

**I'm gr8 ta. Wats up?**

**The rents.**

**Oh…details?**

**They've made me move rooms.**

**They've what!**

**Yeah. That was my reaction too. I don't think it's my dad. It's mostly my mum. God, she's bin acting so weird towards me since Bra was born. Like I cant do nefin ryt.**

**That's not true hun. Ur wonderful. U want me to come over?**

**Nah. U don't have to.**

**U sure?**

**Sure babe.**

**J**

**So how is Bra anyway?**

**She's fine. She with my mum at the mo. They sleeping.**

**Oh. So you stuck with ur dad?**

'**Fraid so.**

**Awww ma hunni.**

**It k. I just staying out of his way. **

**Ok babe. Well I gotta go k? Rents taking me out to dinner for…I dunno why actually lol.**

**Kk hun. Luv ya.**

**Luv ya too. Xxxx**

**Xxxxx**

Trunks shut down the conversation and sighed.

Next day

"Vegeta!"

"What?"

Bulma looked down from her balcony and saw Vegeta doing push ups on the lawn. She blushed, as she always did, when she saw his bare chest. He levitated up to her balcony with a smirk.

"What's wrong woman? Apart from the fact that you cant control yourself."

"Very funny Vegeta. Here."

She carefully placed Bra in his arms and closed her.

"what do you want me to do with her."

"Bath her."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I'm very serious."

"I am not bathing her. You do it."

"I'm too tired."

"I'll hurt her."

"You will not. Just control your strength. Oh and make sure you bath her in the bath and not the sink. I don't want her to bump her head of anything. Oh and make sure you use the new, special, pink baby wash on the side of the shelf."

"Wait."

"What?"

He took Bra inside and placed her on their bed. She was already asleep. He went back out onto the balcony and shut the door. Bulma peeked open one eye at him.

"Where's my baby?"

"I just put her inside god!"

"Oh ok."

"What is wrong with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You so protective of her. You were never like that with the boy."

"Yes I was."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"Look Vegeta, Bra isn't as strong as Trunks was. She's girl. She won't have as much Saiyen in her as Trunks does."

"And why is that?"

"Because she's a girl."

"No excuse."

"Vegeta just drop it ok."

"No. I wanna know what is so special about a girl. Why do you love her more than the boy?"

"How can you say that? I love Trunks with all my heart. And I love her too. Just because I'm more protective of her, doesn't mean I love her more."

"You never took Trunks to bed with you."

"Erm…"

"Just admit it. You're happier with a girl than with a boy."

"Ok. I do admit it. When I found out that Trunks was a boy, I was a little disappointed. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of having a girl. All my baby dolls used to be girls, I would never play with boy ones. I used to bathe them, take them to bed with me. Dress them. Do everything for them."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just loved the thought of having a girl. If you go up in the attic, you will find a whole box of pink blankets, clothes, shoes and hats that I made or bought while I was pregnant with Trunks. Because I was hoping so much that he would be a girl."

Vegeta's head shot to the side suddenly as he felt Trunks's ki rising. Bulma looked at him, confused.

"Vegeta? What's up?"

"It's the boy."

"What about him?"

"His ki is rising."

Bulma looked over the balcony just in time to see Trunks power up and fly off.

"Vegeta you have to go after him! He must of heard what I said!"

"Nothing I say can make him feel better."

"Sure it can."

"Only your word will make him feel better."

"But I have to stay to look after Bra."

"Your mother can look after her, I'll take you to Trunks."

"No. We'll wait. Wait to see if he comes home. I'll go and bath Bra now."

With tears pricking at her eyes, Bulma walked into her bedroom and picked up her daughter. With one more teary look at the sky she went into the bathroom to bathe her child.


	28. chapter twenty eight

Next day

"Woman?"

He turned into the kitchen and still couldn't find her. He closed his eyes and searched for her ki.

_Outside?_

HE opened the door that lead from the kitchen into the back garden to see her floating on a lilo in the middle of the pool. He walked to the side of the pool and stared down at her. She had her eyes closed and her arms across her stomach. Her hair was in a pony tail and draping round her shoulders.

"Woman."

Her body flinched as her eyes opened slowly. She yawned and began to stretch, forgetting she was on the lilo and falling sideways into the pool with a scream. Vegeta started laughing as she came back to the surface. She grabbed onto the sides of the lilo and glared at him.

"Don't just stand there you bastard, help me out."

He dematerialised and then reappeared just above her. He held his hand down and pulled her up against him. He heightened his ki and had her dried off in a matter of seconds.

"Vegeta…I'm scared. About Trunks. He still hasn't come home. What if he doesn't come home."

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"He's a Saiyen. This is just like another fight to him, and Saiyens never turn away from a fight."

"And you're living proof of that. But Trunks isn't like you. After all…Goku's a full blooded Saiyen and he gave up in his fight with Cell. Remember?"

"Kakarot is too good hearted. He's a shameful exception."

"So you really think he'll come back?"

"If he doesn't come back tonight I will go and look for him ok?"

"Really?"

"If it will make you stop complaining."

"Thanks Vegeta."

"Hmph."

She giggled and started to nip his ear delicately. Vegeta moaned and scowled at her.

"Woman don't tease me. You know it's too early for you too mate."

"Please Vegeta. I feel fine."

"No."

He levitated over to the side of the pool and dropped her on the ground in front of him.

"I'm going to train."

Those were his last words before he disappeared into the GR.

Next day

"Vegeta you said you would go and look for him if he wasn't back today!"

"Woman! It's only ten o'clock, it hasn't even been half the day!"

"Please Vegeta."

She rolled over onto her front and started kissing his neck.

"Please."

Vegeta gripped her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"I already told you about teasing me woman!"

"If you don't go now, I'll carry on."

She knelt up on the bed and straddled him. She left her hands travel up his chest and link round the back of his neck. She leant down with a smirk and started kissing his chest muscles.

"Woman…"

"Go and find him."

"No."

"Fine."

She carried on kissing, licking and nipping at his chest rising up to his neck where she let her tongue travel along the moon shaped scar she herself had made on their first 'night'. Vegeta sat up quickly and knocked her off of him. At the same time getting off the bed and pulling off his trousers. Bulma face brightened at the sight of her naked lover.

_God, he's has the right body for a prince. Well…a god actually. _

Vegeta smirked when he saw her blush.

"Woman, you'd think after all this time you'd be able to contain yourself."

"What does that mean?"

He turned away with a victorious grunt and walked into the bathroom.

"A shower, breakfast and then I will go."

"Good."

2 hours later. 12:00

"Here's your breakfast."

Bulma shoved a whole plate of food in front of Vegeta's face and watched as he ate it in a matter of seconds, although somehow managed to still eat it in a gentlemanly fashion. (unlike Goku.)

"There. You've had breakfast. Now please go and look for him Vegeta. You said you would."

"Fine woman!"

"Please try and get him to come home."

"He won't listen to me."

"Well make him then. You're his father and he'll do as he's told."

"Woman, just leave it to me ok."

"Ok.."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before flying off into the night air.


	29. chapter twenty nine

Vegeta landed outside Trunks's capsule house ten minutes later. He was in the middle of the woods, far from home. He contemplated knocking for a moment before deciding against it and barging in. He sneered at the awful smell and mess of it all. Clothes were thrown everywhere, plates and cups were piled up on the sitting table and fermenting, there were stains on the furniture and floor which were yet to be cleaned up. Trunks walked through from the bedroom and looked at Vegeta angrily.

"Hi."

Vegeta eyed his son up and down with a scowl on his face. His hair was a mess and desperately needed a wash. His clothes were worn and tatty and had stains on them.

(A/N: Can I just make a small adjustment to earlier in the story? Ok, Trunks has not been missing for only one day ok? Can I change it to a week? Otherwise this is all gonna sound very weird for all of this to have happened in one day lol. He's been gone for a week ok? Anyway on with the story)

The jacket he was wearing hugged his body, usually flattering, but this time it just showed off how thin he had become and his ribs showed through slightly.

"Boy."

"Yeah. I am a boy. To mum's disappointment."

"The woman wants you to come home."

"What about you? Do _you _want me to come home?"

Vegeta stared at his son silently. This was going to be awkward for him.

Trunks shook his head.

"Didn't think so."

"I never said I didn't."

"Well you never said you did either."

"Don't push it boy."

"Whatever dad."

He sighed gratefully when the beep of the microwave went off.

"Want something to eat?"

Vegeta shrugged. He had been getting hungry.

He followed Trunks into the kitchen. Dishes were piled up in the sink, the tap was dripping and the bin was overflowing. He sat down by the table and Trunks pushed a plate of spaghetti in front of him. Vegeta looked down at it. It was obviously a one man meal, not fit for his Saiyen appetite. He looked back over at the boy who had no food in front of him. Vegeta sighed and shoved the plate back to Trunks.

"What's wrong dad? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. You eat it."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Boy, when was the last time you ate something?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"You don't want to tell me because you can't remember. Right?"

"Yes I can. It was yesterday."

"When yesterday?"

"Sometime."

"How many times did you eat?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm your father. I want to know."

Trunks snorted and whispered under his breath.

"Some father you are."

"What was that!"

"Nothing."

"Boy……"

"Stop calling me that! I have a name you know!"

"Trunks…Eat it. I'm not leaving till you eat something."

"Just leave me alone!"

"I will leave if you promise me you'll eat something."

"Fine! I promise ok?"

"Good. I'll see you at home later."

Trunks snorted again as Vegeta stood up. He started picking at the spaghetti as his father left and took to the skies. He lifted the fork to his mouth and took in the first bite of food he had had in days.

Back at CC

Bulma smiled as she cradled Bra in her arms. She held the bottle to her daughters lips and giggled as Bra started to drink. She looked up as Bra's door swung open and Vegeta walked in.

"Thank god. You're back. So? Where is he?"

"In the woods."

"What? You mean you didn't get him to come back?"

"Woman. Before you go screaming at me and damage my ears even more, I couldn't _make _him come home. He's old enough to make his own decisions. I got him to eat something though."

"You mean he hasn't been eating!"

"Calm down. He is now."

"Hold on. We'll talk about this properly in a minute."

She took the bottle away from Bra's lips and burped her before placing her back in her cot.

"Nap time princess."

She kissed her daughters brow lightly before walking over to the door and dragging Vegeta out with her. Once out of the room Bulma turned to Vegeta and ran a hand through her hair.

"Vegeta tell me the truth. Is he ok?"

"For a human, I don't know. For a Saiyen, no."

"Why?"

"He's not been eating properly. He's living in a pig sty. He hasn't had a wash in days."

"And you just let him stay like that?"

"There was nothing I could say woman. He wasn't about to come without a fight. And the last thing he needs now is a fight."

"Vegeta, he's my only son. I want him here. Where I can take care of him. Take me to him. Please."

"No. I can't. He has to decide what to do on his own."

"But Vegeta, what if something bad happens to him?"

"Something bad already has happened to him."

She threw her arms round his neck and started crying into his shirt. He wrapped his arms round her waist and held her close to him.

"He'll come home soon. He's a Saiyen. He has to face this challenge sometime."


	30. Chapter thirty

"Vegeta…?"

"Woman , I already said no. He is not coming home yet."

Bulma sighed and hung her head.

"I'm just so worried about him."

"He'll be fine."

She was sitting on one of the two plastic, white chairs on her balcony. Vegeta was sitting on the fence surrounding the balcony and leaning against the wall. She tied the belt of her dressing gown tighter as a chill wind blew past. The sun was just rising. (So for those of you who are wondering where Bra is, she's asleep.)

"But Vegeta, he's my only son. He's my baby. I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to him."

"Nothing will happen. He's strong enough to take care of himself."

"But Vegeta, he's not like you. He doesn't live to get stronger. He doesn't spend his life training."

He growled deeply in his throat.

"Woman…"

"And that's not necessarily a bad thing."

She held her hands up in front of her defensively.

"If you didn't spend your life training, you wouldn't be the sexy husband you are."

Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes.

"That's better woman."

She smiled and stood up. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his arm.

"Will you go and see him again?"

"No. Leave him be. The more I go and see him, the more he will be reminded of what you said. So, the more he will not want to come home."

"But, I didn't mean what I said!"

He opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Really?"

"Well…I don't know. Ok, whatever. Yes I did mean what I said. But he wasn't meant to hear it!"

"Well he did woman. And now he has to live with it. Like I said before, this is just another challenge for him. He will come back. He's my son. I know."

"But Vegeta, I already said. He's not like you. You're full Saiyen, he's only half. Won't that make a difference? Remember, he's half human too."

"Won't make any difference."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know. And I'm always right."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Who said I was gonna make you breakfast?"

"I am a prince. You will make me breakfast."

"Oh yes. How could I forget? Please oh great prince, how can I serve you?"

He smirked at her and shook his head. She smiled innocently and turned away.

"Fine. Oh great one, your breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

"Good."

2 hours later. 1:42

"Hey Bulma!"

"Hey Chi!"

She threw her arms round her best friend and smiled happily. Goku and Goten waved happily.

"Hey Bulma."

"Hey guys. Come in. Come in. Make yourselves at home."

"Thank B."

Goten rushed in and set himself in front of the TV.

"Come on dad! I challenge you to a game of race cars!"

"Oh man. Goten, you know I'm no good at that game."

Chichi laughed.

"You're no good at any games Goku!"

"Very funny Chi."

Bulma smiled happily and placed her hand on his back.

"Go on Goku. I'm bet you've been working him really hard. He deserves a break."

"Oh fine."

He sulkily went into the living room and sat down next to Goten. A few minutes later, voices could be heard emitting from them…

"Hey no fair! I wasn't ready!"

"Keep up dad!"

"My controllers broken!"

"Mines fine!"

"Well it would be!"

Chichi sighed and shook her head. She looked at Bulma and put her hands on her hips.

"So? When do I get to see Bra?"

"Oh yeah. I think she's asleep at the moment so you'll have to be quiet."

"No problem!"

"Follow me."

Bulma lead Chichi up the stairs and into what used to be Trunks's room. Chichi leaned over the cot and stared at Bra's sleeping form.

"Oh Bulma…she's absolutely beautiful. You must be so proud. I bet Trunks loves her to bits right?"

Bulma hung her head and sighed dejectedly. Chichi looked at quizzically.

"Bulma? What's wrong? Is something wrong with Trunks?"

"He's…run away."

"What? Trunks?"

"Chi. Shhh. Please. I don't want to wake Bra. Come out first."

Chichi grabbed Bulma's hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"Ok, I'm out. Now what the hell is going on? Trunks ran away? That doesn't sound like him."

"I kind of said something that upset him…"

"What on earth could you have said that would make him run away?"

"He overheard me saying that I was disappointed that he was a boy."

"Oh…"

"I feel terrible ok? He wasn't meant to hear it."

"But he did. What are you gonna do? Just wait until he decides to come home?"

"That's what Vegeta thinks I should I do. What do you think?"

"I think you shouldn't argue with Vegeta."

Bulma smiled and Chichi hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Chi."

"No problem. Do you want me to send Goten over to speak to him? You know how well they get along, maybe he could talk him into coming home?"

"No. Vegeta's already been to talk to him. I just want to go myself. Just to make sure he's alright. I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Goku would take me over there? He could use instant transmission. You could cover for me here, Vegeta would never know I was gone."

"Bulma that's a bit risky. What if Vegeta finds out? And how are you gonna get back if Goku comes back here?"

"I doubt Vegeta will find out. He's too busy training. Goku can come back if he wants, I'll just take my bike. I just don't want to ride there, it will take too long. And I don't know where he is."

"Then how will you know how to get back?"

"Chi, are you just trying to stop me from going?"

"No…I understand you need to see him. If I were you and Trunks was Gohan I would have forced Goku into taking me to see him a long time ago!"

"So, you'll help me?"

"Of course I will!"

"Thanks a lot Chi! Now then…how to get Goku to take me…we'll have to tell him about Trunks running away…but what if he thinks like Vegeta, and wants me to wait for Trunks to come back himself?"

Chichi smiled slyly.

"Don't worry about Goku. I have ways of making him do things."


	31. Chapter thirty one

"Goku! Can you come up here for a moment please!"

Goku smiled at his son as Goten beat him yet again.

"Saved by the wife. Let's just call it a draw shall we?"

"Erm…dad, look at the screen."

Goku looked where Goten was pointing to a score flashing on the screen.

"Goten 32... Goku…2! That can't be right Goten. I think your game is broken."

"Whatever dad. You better get going before mum gets angry."

"Yup. Good luck to me."

Goten chuckled as Goku hurried up the stairs to find Chichi smiling at him in the hallway with Bulma next to her looking away from him.

"Erm…what is it Chi?"

"Goku, could you do Bulma a big favour?"

"Erm…I guess so."

Chichi smiled brightly and pulled Goku into Bulma's bedroom. Bulma followed and shut the door behind her. Chichi stood in front of Goku with a serious look on her face.

"Ok Goku, here's the thing, Trunks has run away and Bulma wants you to take her to him."

"Woah back up. Trunks has run away?"

Goku turned to Bulma baffled.

"He has?"

Bulma nodded sadly and ran a hand through her hair.

"I said something awful, and he overheard it and took off."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I had been a bit disappointed that Trunks had been a boy because I had always wanted a girl…I know you must think that's terrible Goku, but he wasn't meant to hear it! It was meant to be my secret! But I told Vegeta while we were on the balcony and Trunks was outside, he heard and flew off. Vegeta's been to see him once, but he won't come back. I just need to see if he's ok Goku. Please?"

"Why doesn't Vegeta take you?"

"He wants me to wait until Trunks comes back of his own accord. But I can't wait Goku. Kami knows how long he'll stay away for! It's tearing me apart Goku. I have to see him."

"Well…I don't know Bulma…if Vegeta doesn't think you should go I can't go against him…"

"Goku please. I'll do anything."

Chichi pulled him round to face her and placed her hands on his chest. She smirked seductively and winked at him.

"So will I."

Goku visibly blushed and Chichi giggled. She looked passed Goku and gave Bulma a thumbs up.

10 minutes later

Bulma took in a deep breath as she placed her hand on Goku's shoulder and got ready to leave to find Trunks. Chichi smiled at her sympathetically.

"Good luck Bulma."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

The two of them suddenly disappeared and reappeared just as quickly outside Trunks' make shift capsule house. Bulma took in a deep breath and turned to Goku.

"Thanks so much Goku. I know you didn't want to go against Vegeta but I have to see him. You can go back now if you want. I've got my bike."

"I'm not leaving. You don't know how to get back. I'll stay out here. You go and talk to him."

"Thank you Goku."

He smiled friendlily and took Bulma in his arms.

"Good luck B."

"Thanks."


	32. Chapter thirty two

Bulma took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Trunks' capsule house. She heard a groan from inside and the creaking of the sofa springs, the sound of feet on the wooden floor and then the door opened and she came face to face with her dishevelled son. Trunks' eyes shot open wide when he realised who it was. Bulma smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. Trunks frowned and swatted her hand away.

"Why did you come?"

"I came to make sure you were ok."

"You've seen me. I'm fine. Now leave."

Bulma face fell and tears began to well in her eyes.

"Trunks please…can't we just talk?"

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Well what if I have something I want to say to you?"

"Then you can save it until I will listen."

"And how long will that be?"

"Who knows?"

"Trunks please. I didn't mean what I said."

"Then why did you say it? Just to make up a reason to dads question? I'm not stupid mum!"

"Sweetie listen to me. Please come home. I'll take care of you. You're upset and angry, and you have reasons to feel that way, but you've been gone so long, I just want to take care of you like I used to."

"Don't tell me how I feel! You've got no idea what this kind of pain feels like! I have tried so hard all my life to fit in with the family. To be the smart guy you want me to be, to be the strong warrior dad wants me to be, to be the best friend Goten wants me to be. Then you come traipsing in with Bra, treating her like a princess. She gets everything. As soon as she cries either you or dad are by her side! Why should I bother! You've gotten the princess you want, you have no need for me now. I'm happier out here, by myself! Without any pressure from you or dad! Get used to not having me around mum, because it's gonna be like that for a long time!"

Bulma brought her hand to her face to wipe her subconsciously falling tears.

"That's one kind of pain Trunks. One that I can help you with if you just let me. But I'm in pain too. It's horrible living without you. No one can help me with this pain but you. No one can fill the empty void in my heart for you. We didn't mean to put that much pressure on you, and push you so far away from us. Vegeta and I are so blessed to have a son like you. If I could dream of the perfect son, he wouldn't even come close to you. I'm lost without you. These last few weeks have been a nightmare. The house is so empty without your laughter and good spirits. Vegeta is becoming restless with no one to train with, I have no one to talk to all day. Bra is such a handful without your help.

I know you don't want to come home right now, but when you do decide to come back, we'll be there waiting for you. Ready to welcome you with open arm. Because, no matter what happens, you're still my son. And I love you, whether you think I do or not."

Trunks' hard expression faultered for a few seconds before turning back to hard and cold.

"That it?"

"Yes."

Bulma hung her head miserably. Trunks turned his back on her and went to shut the door.

"Then you can leave."

Bulma looked up quickly just to see him slam the door on her. She stared at it for a few moments before collapsing on the floor and burying her tear stained face in her hands.

Goku walked over to her from his hiding place in the trees. He curled his arm round her back and pulled her up.

"It's ok Bulma. It's ok. He's just angry. I have to take you home now, before Vegeta senses your ki and figures out what's going on."

He placed two fingers on his forehead and was back in Bulma's bedroom less than a second later. Chichi looked up from the bed in surprise and ran to Bulma's side.

"Oh no. Bulma…come on."

Chichi pulled Bulma's arm round her shoulder and carried her to her bed. She lay her down carefully and brushed her hair from her face. Goku stood by Chichi's side and stared miserably as Bulma cried even harder and clenched handfuls of her duvet in each of her fists. He looked at Chichi when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Didn't go well then?"

"No…Trunks is a lot more angry than I would have thought. I think I'll go and talk to him."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He didn't listen to Bulma or Vegeta."

"Yeh, but they're his parents. I'm just a family friend. It's different. He might feel more comfortable talking to me than them."

"Ok Goku. Do what you have to. Try and find out what's wrong. Do it for Bulma. I mean, look at her. She needs Trunks. And I can bet any money he needs her just as bad."

"I think you're right there Chi. I could tell from the distressed level of his ki, it was hard for him to tell Bulma he didn't want to go back, also I could tell he was happy to see her. His goal, what ever that might be, is getting in his way. He's set out to prove something, and won't let anything stop him. I just wish I knew what he was trying to achieve."

"Well, see if you can find out. I know it would mean the world to Bulma."

"Right. Be back later Chichi."

"Ok. Good luck Goku."

"Thanks."

3 seconds later

Goku walked confidently up to Trunks's door and knocked loudly.

"Go away!"

Goku sighed sympathetically.

"It's Goku, Trunks. Please let me in."

A few moments later, Trunks swung the door open and stood defiantly in front of him.

"Wow, what a day. Mum and dad couldn't get me to come home so they send the next best thing."

"Trunks, your parents didn't send me here. I came here on my own. In fact, they'd probably kill me if they knew I was here. Especially Vegeta."

"Why?"

"I'll only tell you if you let me come in."

Trunks stood in the doorway hesitantly for a few moments, but opened the door and let him in. Goku sat on the sofa and stared at the house. It was a tip. Just as it had been when Vegeta had visited, but worse. There were now flies swarming around unclean plates and glasses, the whole house smelt like a garbage heap, and Trunks looked a mess. The purple haired Saiyen sat down beside Goku and looked at him.

"So?"

"Oh right. Vegeta would kill me for being here, and kill me again for bringing Bulma here earlier because…"

"You brought my mum here?"

"Trunks, are you going to let me finish?"

"Sorry…"

"Anyway, Vegeta didn't want anyone to come and see you because he thought that you should be let to come home of your own accord. I kind of agreed with him. I didn't know if I should've brought Bulma here or not, but I couldn't stand to see her in the state she was in. I can't stand to see her in the state she is now. She was almost begging me to bring her to see you. Just to check that you were ok. I know Vegeta will kick my arse if he finds out, but I had to do it. And when I heard the things Bulma and you were saying to each other I decided maybe you wanted someone to talk to, other than your parents. Someone you might feel you can open up to easier. I would have sent Goten, but I think he's still on that stupid video game."

"He beat you again huh?"

"32 to 2."

"Wow, new record."

"Trunks, concentrating?"

"Yes! I heard what you said! Mum's upset, I get it! If she was so upset then why did she say it in the first place?"

"You weren't meant to hear it. That was supposed to be secret, confined to only her. But Vegeta somehow got her to confess and you accidentally over heard her. She would do anything to turn back the clocks and make it so you didn't happen. I bet if she had the dragonballs she would."

"Yeah I bet."

"You wouldn't know. You're not the one there with her right now, seeing her writhing on her bed in misery."

"It's her own fault."

"No it's not. You weren't meant to hear it. How was she supposed to know you were there?"

Trunks hung his head and sighed miserably.

"I miss her. A lot."

"I know you do Trunks. So why don't you go back home?"


	33. Chapter thirty three

"Good question."

"Is there a good answer?"

"Not to you. But to me there is. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Well, when my mum said that she had wanted me to be a girl, it hurt me really badly. Worse than anything before. And, I don't know why. Because, I know my mum loves me and wouldn't change me if she had the chance, but whatever she says to me, I just can't believe. I want to, I really do. But my mind just…doesn't. I didn't know I was going to run away for this long, when she said it I just wanted her to realise it had hurt me, so I took off for a while. Then I realised I had a capsule house in my pocket and decided, ok maybe a few days will teach her lesson. But every day I was away from her even more, ii just wanted to stay away even longer, just to try and cause her the pain she had caused me. I don't know why. And it must me sound completely horrible for saying that."

"It doesn't make you sound horrible Trunks. It's makes it sound like you have feelings. Which everybody has. Feelings are a good thing to have, even if Vegeta has said otherwise. But, what do you think will happen if you stay out here any longer? That everything will get better? That Bulma will realise how deep she's hurt you and let you carry on living here? That you'll be happy? You won't be, and you know it. Bulma has always been so good to you. Given you what you like, taught you how to be a real gentleman, let you train with Vegeta, which I must say is really good, Chichi would never let Gohan train with me unless for a really good reason. How could you pass that all up just because you're hurting? It will hurt a lot less to go home and talk things out. The longer you stay out here, the longer Bulma will be without you, and the more you'll grow apart from each other. And the more angry Vegeta will get at you for turning his wife into a miserable wreck."

"I know. But so what if we grow far apart? Bra will fill the gap."

"So that's what this is about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're jealous."

"I am not. Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Trunks…"

"Ok! Ok. Maybe I am a little jealous. I have worked my whole life to be the genius my mum wants me to be, and the fighter dad wants me to be. I never got to sleep in my parents bed when I was a baby, my dad never held me when I was young. How do you think I feel when I see my mum treating her like a princes just because she's a girl? And no doubt it will get worse as she gets older. Craving attention."

"But I can bet she'll want attention from you the most Trunks. You're her big brother. I know it's weird, Gohan was thrilled when Goten was born, but then Chichi started being all sweet to Goten and sending Gohan off to study and all that. But you remember when the world tournament was on? And all the years before that? After Goten was a toddler? They got on great. When Goten was old enough to answer back to Chichi, he was always at Gohan's side. Bra will probably want to be like that with you. You just have to give it time. Bra may become the best thing to ever happen to you and your whole family. But she won't be if Bulma can't look after her right as a baby. Which she obviously can't right now because she's so depressed. She expected you to be there the whole time, helping her with Bra, considering Vegeta doesn't know what he's doing."

Trunks laughed quietly and turned to look at Goku.

"So you think I should go home?"

"I think you shouldn't let me pressure you into going home. Only go if you want to."

Trunks stood up and looked around the room with a sigh.

"Well, this place is getting pretty boring."

Goku smiled happily and stood up next to him.

"Want me to take you home."

"If you wouldn't mind. Thanks Goku…you're the only one to actually make sense lately. Dad was kinda ordering me to go home, and I wouldn't believe what my mum said. You were right about me being able to talk to you."

"I'm glad. You can always talk to me. Unless Chichi's around cuz then she'll want to get involved."

Trunks laughed happily and placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and the black haired Saiyen lifted two fingers to his forehead.

A few seconds later they were back in Bulma's bedroom. Chichi almost screamed when she saw them. Bulma had fallen asleep, exhausted on the bed. Trunks noticed the wet patch under her face where she had been crying and felt a pang of guilt. Chichi stood up happily and gave Trunks a huge hug.

"I'm so glad you decided to come back."

"Thanks. It's all thanks to Goku though."

"Really? The same Goku that thinks fighting is fun?"

Goku frowned playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean? I can be smart when I want to."

"Yeah, but its such a rare thing hunny."

Goku smiled and took hold of Chichi's hand and started to pull her out of the room.

"Good luck Trunks."

Trunks nodded gratefully.

"Thanks. And thanks for everything else."

"No problem. See you later."

Trunks sat down on a chair next to the bed and watched guiltily as Bulma started shaking in her sleep. He pulled the covers up to her neck and tucked them tightly round her shoulders. Bulma stirred in her sleep at the feel of the covers moving. She thought it was Vegeta coming to join her and smiled. She opened her eyes slowly and her smile faded when she saw the image of her son staring down at her.

"Trunks…?"


	34. Chapter thirty four

"Trunks…?"

Bulma gasped as she realised she wasn't dreaming and her son was really looking over her. She sat up quickly and stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's you…"

"Yeah. Who else were you expecting?"

Bulma screamed happily and flung her arms round her sons neck. She cried into his shoulder heavily.

"I can't believe you're back."

"Me neither."

Bulma drew back and ran her hand across his cheek.

"Look at you, you're all skin and bones and your hair is a total mess…but you've never looked so wonderful."

"Mum listen…"

Bulma stood up quickly and pulled him towards the door.

"Oh come on now. You don't need to say anything. Lets just get some food in you, Kami knows you need it."

Trunks stopped roughly and grabbed Bulma's hand. She turned to face him with an awkward expression. Trunks stood firm, if was going to talk to her, he was going to do it now.

"Mum, we have to talk. I want to."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do."

Bulma blinked slowly and sat back down on the bed. Trunks sat down next to her with a sigh and folded his arms across his lap. Bulma gripped one of his hands tightly and brushed her hand across his cheek soothingly.

"You say whatever you need to ok baby?"

"Mum, look, I'm sorry for running away, and upsetting you. I just felt like, I dunno, I wanted to cause you the pain you had caused me. But mum, don't take that to heart, I was being stupid. I love you. I don't want to cause you pain. But at the time…I did."

"Trunks, you don't have to be sorry. I was the stupid one. I should never have said that. I love you just the way you are. And I was stupid to not realise that since the very first moment you were born. I was treating Bra so much better than I had treated you. It must have made you feel awful, right? Like, me making you change rooms? Her getting special treatment from your dad."

"A bit. I was jealous. Goku made me realise that. I was jealous of Bra. It just seemed that you and dad had given her the respect ,I had worked my whole like to achieve, as soon as she was born. A mean, I knew she would be treated differently because she's a girl and she's still a baby, and I should have accepted that, but when I heard why you were treating her differently, I dunno…I guess I snapped. I hadn't planned to run away mum. It just happened. I took off to clear my head and then I realised I had a capsule house with me and decided to get away until I felt ready to come back."

"But Trunks you have to understand, the best thing would have been to stay here and talk it out with us."

"I know that, but I was angry. And I didn't want to talk to about it, and I wasn't going to let you or dad force me into talking about it till I was ready. Goku helped me realise what I was feeling towards you and dad, and Bra, and it was only then that I felt able to talk to you."

"It's ok baby. I understand. I am so proud of you. If I had been you and I heard my mum say she would have liked me to be a boy, I would have taken it a lot worse. I would have blown it. I'd yell and scream. Run away too. But stay away for longer. I am so proud of you baby, I really am. I know it must have been hard for you to come back today, but I'm so glad you did. I've missed you so much, it's been a hell hold round here lately. Bra has been crying relentlessly, Vegeta been getting agitated with all the crying and me being so upset. I thought you were going to stay angry at me for a lot longer than this, I thought visiting you today would have made it worse. I just had to see you, to see you were ok."

"I'm glad you came. I was starting to worry about you a little bit, what you were doing about it. If dad was being horrid because of it, if you had enough energy for yourself, with the baby and everything. If you were eating properly, if it was keeping you up at night. I can tell you, it was keeping me up."

"Vegeta was being so good about it , and maybe even a bit comforting, if that's even possible from Vegeta. But Bra is fine. I'm ok, now that you're back. Everything can go back to normal. But, only if you want it to."

"I do. I want to come back and live with you and dad, and Bra. I want to be a good son and a good big brother."

Bulma smiled at him lovingly and stroked her thumb over her chin.

"You've always been a good son. You haven't let either Vegeta or I down once. We are both so proud of you, and always will be."

Bulma wrapped her arms round his shoulder and he put his round her back.

"I love you mum."

"I love you too baby."

"I see the boy's returned."

They both broke away from each other and turned to see Vegeta standing in the door way with a scowl on his face. Bulma smiled at him but Trunks could tell he was angry and hung his head. Vegeta walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Why are you back?"

Bulma's smiled faded from her face as she noticed the hard and cold state of Vegeta's eyes.

"Vegeta…"

"Why did you come back boy?"

Trunks's head rose and he locked eyes with Vegeta.

"Because I wanted to."

"What makes you think we'll welcome you back? After all the misery you've caused your mother I should chase you away right now."

"Vegeta stop it." Bulma pleaded.

Trunks stood up in front of him with his head high.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy with me being gone so long. But mum and I have made up, we're fine."

"Well, what makes you think I want you here?"

"If you didn't want me here then why did you come and try to get me back a while ago?"

"Because she made me."

Vegeta gestured towards Bulma, who stood up with a frown and stood beside Trunks.

"Vegeta stop it now. He's our son. This is his home. Just accept that he's home. You should be relieved."

"Even after he made you so miserable?"

"Since when do you care if I'm upset or not?"

"I do when it interferes with everything else. You were always deep asleep in the middle of the night because you had been up so late crying I was the one who had to get up to feed the girl."

"Vegeta, you should be doing that anyway. She's your daughter! Just like Trunks is you son! Now get over yourself and just be happy!"

"Why should I?"

Trunks put his hand in front of Bulma's stomach and shook his head.

"Mum, don't try. This is between me and dad."

"But Trunks he's being totally unreasonable."

"He's got reason to be…"

"But…"

Trunks stepped in front of Bulma and turned to Vegeta with an expressionless face.

"Dad, I know you're angry at me for making mum so upset, but I didn't know what I was doing. I was just trying to do what I thought was right. And mum knows that."

"I don't know what she sees in you. You are a disgrace to your Saiyen race. A true Saiyen would have stayed and dealt with it, instead of running away and proving how weak you are."

Bulma gripped Trunks's arm tightly as tears started to fall down her face. She was speechless. She only manage to whisper.

"Vegeta…how could you?"

"He's supposed to be the prince of all Saiyens. A prince cannot just turn away when it gets too much."

"Vegeta, how can he be a prince when he has no planet and no people to rule over? If you weren't so up yourself you would notice that Trunks is not like you! He does not thirst to fight! He has feelings! He is my son too, I love him and I want him here! He knows his place in this family! It's time you figured out yours! I have accepted everything and I'm fine. Maybe you should learn to accept it to."

She stared at him angrily before shaking her head and running out of the room in tears. Trunks growled at Vegeta and went after her but Vegeta grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Let me go dad. Let me go and talk to her, and then I'll get out of here. Like you want me to."

"Leave her."

"Dad you can't tell me what to do! Now let me go…or I'll make you."

Vegeta smirked and let go of Trunks's arm.

"Maybe there is some Saiyen in you after all."

Trunks stared after him confused, as Vegeta walked out of the balcony door and levitated down to the lawn.

He landed quietly and silently walked over to Bulma who was curled up in a ball on a lawn chair, crying.

Vegeta sat down on the edge of the chair and rested his hand on her arm. She shrugged it away and curled up even tighter.

"Just go away Vegeta."

"The boy is staying woman."

"I don't care. You shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?"

Bulma swung her legs over the side of the chair and sat next to him, with her head resting in her hands.

"Because I had just told him how proud we both were of him. I am proud of him Vegeta. I wish you would be too."

"I am. He showed great strength coming back here today. And standing up to me."

"Then why were you trying to push him away?"

"To see how great his strength was still. After his little escapade I was starting to wonder if he was becoming weak, turns out he's just as strong as he was before."

"Vegeta, you have to stop testing him. And so have I. He'll turn out, how he turns out. We can't want him to be something he's not. And we can't make him either. If he doesn't grow up to be a genius, I won't mind. But you can't mind if he doesn't grow up to be the strongest warrior on earth."

"Well woman, we already know that's not going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way he'll ever be stronger than me."

Bulma smiled contentedly and rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Of course not Vegeta. No one is stronger than you."

Vegeta smirked and wrapped his arm round her waist.

"I'm glad you know that woman."

Trunks sighed happily as he watched his parents make up from his position on his balcony. His head shot up as he felt more ki's land outside his front door. He smiled and ran down the stairs to greet his visitors.

"Trunks!"

He stopped in front of the lounge door and smiled as he saw Goten beat his father yet again.

"Hey Trunks, come and play me. My dad totally sucks at this game!"

Goku smiled and laughed lightly.

"I think Trunks has got a visitor he would like to see."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"How do you know?"

"Because Chichi invited them."

Trunks smiled gratefully.

"Now go answer that door."

"Right."

Trunks started off towards the front door again with a smile. He threw open the door just as his visitor was about to ring the doorbell. Krillin smiled at him friendlily and waved.

"Hey Trunks! Nice to see you home! Chichi called us a while ago and said you had taken off and told us to be here if you came back."

"Thanks Krillin. Where's Marron?"

"She's in the car. 18 is trying to get her to come out, but she won't because she don't believe you're back. She says she wont come out unless you're definitely here. Maybe you can get her to come out."

Trunks laughed and opened the door wider.

"I'll see what I can do. You come in and make yourself at home. Goku and Goten are in the lounge playing video games."

"Thanks!"

Trunks smiled as he saw 18 struggling to pull her daughter out of the car.

"Marron!"

Her head shot up when she heard his voice, and a large smile broke across her face.

"Trunks!"

She squealed happily and hurried out of the car, pushing 18 over in the process. She landed on the ground with a thud and shook her head angrily.

"Teenagers."

Marron laughed happily and ran towards Trunks. They wrapped their arms round each other and trunks twirled her round in the air.

"I missed you."

Marron smiled and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you too."

Trunks smiled and lead her up to his room as 18 picked herself up and followed her husband into the lounge. Trunks squeezed Marron's hand tightly as they entered his room. She turned around and pushed him against the wall as soon as he had shut the door.

"I have been so worried about you. I haven't seen you in ages. Why haven't I? What have you been up to?"

"Well, besides running away and having my mum give birth, other stuff. Moving rooms, training with my dad. You know, the usual."

"I felt sick when my mum told me you had run away. She told me what your mum said about you as well. My poor hunny, you must have felt awful. How dare your mum say something like that."

"Listen Marron, I'd rather not talk about it. My mum and I have worked everything out, and it's all cool now ok? There's no need to feel anything bad about her ok?"

"Ok Trunks, whatever you say babe."

She pushed him up against the wall and crushed her lips against his. Trunks's hands roamed around her back as her tongue ravaged his mouth. She moaned happily as his hand swept round the rim of her skirt. She pulled away with a smirk and shook her head.

"We can't. Both sets of rents are in the premises."

Trunks scowled and dropped his hands with a sigh.

"Right."

"Don't worry. Some time soon, I promise. I'll get my rents out of the house somehow ok?"

"Ok."

Marron ran her fingers into his hair and curled a lock of it round her finger.

"Babe are you ok? You seem down?"

"Well, I have just got back from running away. I'm not exactly gonna be jumping around."

"Oh my hunny. I can't imagine how much you were hurting. I wish you would have told me earlier, I would have come and visited you. You were all alone."

"Yeh. Alone, for a week. I should have called you. Would have livened the place up a bit having you around."

"I can't stand to think that your mum caused you so much pain. I hate it so much. How could she say such a thing about you? You're wonderful."

"Marron I already said I don't want to talk about it."

"But Trunks, it's obviously troubling you. Talk to me baby."

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything's ok. I'm ok."

"No you're not. I know you well enough to know when you're not alright Trunks."

"If you knew me at all you would know I don't want to talk about it Marron."

"Well, I obviously know you better than you do."

"Yeah, of course you do."

"What's with the attitude Trunks?"

"Just get off my case Marron, ok?"

"Trunks…I only want you to talk to me. I love you. That's what people do when they're in love. And you love me, right?"

"Of course I do. But maybe I just want to talk about something else ok?"

"Look at what this has done to you. You must be hurting really badly if you don't want to talk to me. You've never minded talking to me before. Your mum must have hurt you really badly right? And don't be afraid to admit it, our parents always hurt us at one point or another in our lives."

"Marron, just drop it ok? My mum and I are fine! Will you stop being so off about her!"

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I just don't like it that she's the one that made you run off."

"That's it. I've asked you nicely Marron, now just stop it ok? Even if she did cause me pain, she is still my mum and I love her! I don't know where you think you get off saying bad stuff about her! She's always been there for you! Whenever you needed anything, my mum has always helped you out! Now just shut up ok?"

"Don't yell at me Trunks! I'm just trying to help ok? If you didn't want to talk about it you could've just said so!"

"I did!"

"Fine! Then just forget it! I'm leaving! You can consider this our break up!"

"Fantastic! Couldn't think of anything more wonderful!"

Marron growled angrily and stormed out of the room. Trunks leant back against the wall with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Bulma ran her hand down Vegeta's arm as he tensed up and looked in the direction of Trunks's window.

"What is it Vegeta?"

"Trunks and Marron."

"What about them? Are they ok? What's going on?"

"They separated."

"Oh no…my poor baby. He must be heart broken."

"To be honest, his ki doesn't feel too heart broken. It feels more…angry…"

"Why would he be angry? At Marron? But he's never been angry at her…must have been a pretty bad break-up. What did she say?"

"I don't know."

"Don't play that with me. As you so like to keep reminding me, you Saiyens have very sensitive hearing, now tell me what she said."

"Fine. She was being horrid about you, and how you caused Trunks pain. He tried to make her stop talking about you in such a manner and she wouldn't, so the boy got angry, and she got angry back."

"Oh no. It's all my fault."

"Yes it is."

"Thanks, your comfort is encouraging."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Right…should I go and talk to him?"

"No not yet. He's too angry at himself."

"He's got nothing to be angry at himself about. He's done himself a favour, I never thought him and Marron were a good couple. Did you?"

"Do you think I cared enough to think about it?"

"Obviously not. But don't you even care who your son ends up with?"

"As long as the girl is nothing to do with Kakarot, then no, I don't."

"What would you do if Gohan had a little girl and Trunks fell in love with her?"

"He wouldn't. He knows better than that. And even if he did, the girl would be much too young for him."

"But Vegeta, you have to understand how hard it is for him tog et a girlfriend. I mean, he's a Saiyen for goodness sake. Do you realise how hard it must be for him to impress a girl when if he touches her he bruises her because of his strength? Marron was an exception, she's been around strong people her whole life and was used to it. I mean, it's so hard for Trunks. Just think, flying is a natural thing for him, but not for other people. If he was on a date, the girl would probably go running when he was an inch off the ground. It would be so much easier for him to date a Saiyen. He's a half blooded Saiyen, it's very difficult for him to make a relationship with a human."

"I did."

"What?"

"Well, I'm full blooded Saiyen and I managed to go all these years without hurting you or scaring you off didn't I? He's only half Saiyen, so it's less likely he'll hurt a girl."

"But Vegeta, I'm different. I was with Goku my whole child hood life, I knew about all those special powers and people flying, and his strength. It wasn't a big surprise to see that you could fly, or you could shoot beams from your hands, or the super strength."

"I haven't hurt you though, so why should it be any different for him?"

"Because he's only a teenager, he doesn't know how to control his strength like you do. And I'm a lot older than any of his girlfriends so I'm more able to handle that kind of strength. I mean, come on Vegeta, he's only 17 (Made up that age btw so sorry if it don't fit in with the rest of the story) and he's almost as strong as you. Imagine what it will be like when he gets older."

"Watch it woman. Don't get carried away."

"Well, you have to admit it Vegeta."

"I admit that he is strong for his age. Even by Saiyen standards."

"Right."

"Listen to me, there will come a time when he learns to control his strength, it may take time, but he will figure out how to do it. Until then, he has to deal with it. I mean, when I landed here, I thought my life would be a boring stream of loneliness. All of my Saiyen people had been destroyed, I thought there was no one that could handle me and my strength. Until I met you that is."

"But Vegeta, all of his friends go out on dates."

"Does Kakarot's kid go out on dates?"

"Goten? I dunno. Yes, I think so."

"Well, that's good. That means Trunks is stronger than Goten."

"Vegeta, have you been listening to a word I said?"

"Yes, woman. Just trust me. He'll grow out of it. You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do Vegeta. I'm just looking out for my son."

"Our son. You may know what to do about his human side, but I know what to do about his Saiyen side. I am the king of Saiyens after all."

"I know Vegeta. By the way Vegeta, since you married me, does that make me the queen?"

"I suppose so."

"That's cool. Although I have no people to rule over."

"Don't remind me."

Bulma moved closer to him and pressed her body against his.

"Come on baby. Don't get grouchy on me. I'm in a good mood. You don't want to spoil it do you?"

"Why are you in a good mood?"

"Because Trunks came back, and I'm married to the most wonderful man in the world."

Vegeta smirked and pulled her onto his lap.

"At least I've taught you something valuable."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

She cupped Vegeta's face in her hands and pulled her lips onto her roughly. Vegeta growled roughly as his arms automatically wound round her waist.

"Woman, stop. Everyone can see."

"Then lets go to our room."

"But woman, you're too loud. Every one will hear you."

"I'll try to be quiet. Besides, who cares. Then everyone will know you have the best woman around."

"Yes I do."


	35. Chapter thirty five

Next day. 7:30

Trunks smiled lightly as he peered over the cot edge at his new sister. He let his hand descend to her face and her fingers reached up to grab hold of it. She giggled happily and pulled on his finger. Trunks chuckled happily and lifted her out of her cot and rested her in his arms. Bra smiled happily and wriggled about.

"I better get you breakfast little miss. But you have to be quiet, we don't want to wake mummy and daddy up ok?"

He opened the door quietly and sneaked down the corridor. He passed his parents door quietly, and made his way down the stairs. He sighed a breath of relief when he finally got into the kitchen and shut the door. He went to the fridge and pulled out her already made bottle and put in the microwave for 20 seconds.

Bra giggled happily and began to suck her thumb. Trunks shook his head and smiled when the sound of the microwave went off. He took out the bottle and held it to Bra's lips. She drank it greedily.

"Wow, anyone would think you hadn't eaten in days! But then again, you are part Saiyen."

Upstairs

Bulma stirred in her sleep when Vegeta's arm wound, subconsciously, round her waist. She yawned sleepily and wriggled backwards until she felt his chest against her back. She felt his chest vibrate as a low groan emitted from his throat. She closed her eyes and sank into his arms.

"Morning."

"Hi."

"You're up early."

"So are you."

"Yeah. I thought I heard something downstairs. Must have been imagining it."

"You weren't. The boy's down there."

"Really? Why would he be up this early…"

"He's feeding the girl."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's good of him…I didn't think he would go near her for at least a few days. I'm so proud of him."

"I know."

"I hope Bra turns out just as well."

"We raised one good one, why should the second be any different?"

"It shouldn't. We have to have the same rules for Bra as we had for Trunks. No special treatment, right? We don't want Trunks running off again."

"I didn't treat her any different. it in."

"Ok."

Bulma turned over and slapped his arm playfully.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Arsehole."

"Whore."

"Not bad Vegeta."

"Well, I learnt from the best."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it."

20 minutes later

Bulma yawned as she started down the stairs with Vegeta's arm draped round her waist. They got to the bottom and Bulma smiled when she saw Trunks asleep in the lounge with Bra asleep on his lap. She sighed happily and rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Aren't they adorable?"

"Woman, I am a Saiyen. I do not say 'adorable'."

"You just did."

Vegeta scowled and walked away into the kitchen. Bulma followed with a sigh and sat down at the table. Vegeta sat down next to her and put his feet up on the table.

"Woman, when are you going to do my breakfast?"

"Do it yourself."

"What?"

"I said, do it yourself. I'm tired."

"So was the boy, but he fed Bra."

"That's different Vegeta. Just do it ok. You want food, you have to make it. I'm not going to."

"What about your breakfast? You don't expect me to make yours too do you?"

"I'm not hungry…I had a huge dinner."

"Woman, you had toast and milk for dinner. Now, I know you don't have a Saiyen appetite, but still, that can't be enough for you."

"Just drop it ok Vegeta? I don't want anything to eat."

"Fine. Suit yourself."

He got up with a growl and headed to the GR. Bulma looked up after him wearily and rested her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and fell asleep again almost instantly.

1:00

Vegeta opened the door of the GR grouchily to see Trunks standing outside with Bra wriggling in his arms.

"Erm…hi dad. I just came to see if you wanted any lunch?"

"Do I have to ask now?"

"Right…so…what do you want?"

"What's your mum making?"

"Mum's not making anything. I'm making it."

"Well, what are you making for her?"

"Nothing. She said she didn't want anything because she had a really big breakfast."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah. I asked her if she was going to make lunch. And she said I could make it myself because she wasn't having anything because she had a really big breakfast and wasn't hungry."

"That little…"

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Nothing for to worry about. Go inside and feed your sister. I need to talk to your mother."

"Well…ok."

Vegeta frowned a his son walked away and levitated up to the balcony connected with his and Bulma's room. He landed silently and pushed open the door. He walked towards the bathroom door when he heard the shower start. He sighed and waited outside for her to come out. He wasn't in the mood to see her naked right now. Which came as a shock to him….but anyway.

A few minutes later his head shot up when he heard a loud thump echo from inside the bathroom. Is eyebrows knitted together and he shoved open the bathroom door. The shower was still running but Bulma was not under it, and the cubicle door had been pushed open. His eyes flew around the bathroom until they locked onto her, slumped at the bottom of the shower cubicle. Lying over the edge of the shower, half on the floor. He rushed to her side immediately. He grouchily threw a little ki blast at the shower dial and it stopped straight away.

"Woman? Can you hear me?"

He sighed angrily and shook his head.

"Guess we'll have to continue this when you wake up."

He pulled her protectively into his arms, and tried to ignore the fact that she had nothing on while he carried her into the bedroom, and laid her carefully on the bed. He pulled the covers up round her neck and sat on a chair next to the bed and waited for her to wake up.


	36. Chapter thirty six

30 minutes later

"Vegeta? What's going on?"

Bulma had just woken up after being unconscious for half an hour. She struggled to sit up and pulled the covers round herself tightly when she realised she had nothing on. Vegeta frowned at her angrily and she slid further to the other side of the bed subconsciously.

"What is it Vegeta? How did I get here? The last thing I remember…was being in the shower…and now I'm here. What happened?"

"You fainted. And knocked your head on the bathroom floor. You've been out for half an hour."

"And you've been sitting with me the whole time?"

"Yes. Because I wanted to talk to you as soon as you woke up."

"What about?"

"Do you remember when we promised never to lie to each other?"

"Of course."

"And you still hold up that promise, correct?"

"Yes."

"Does that promise still stand with the boy? That neither of us will tell him lies?"

"Of course it does Vegeta."

"Then why did you lie to him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told him you didn't want any lunch because you had a large breakfast. I was with you at breakfast. You had nothing."

"Oh…well I felt better after you went out and I made myself a big breakfast."

"Oh really? And what did you have?"

"Er…toast…cereal…milk…"

"You're hesitating. That means you're lying. I may forgive you for lying to the boy, but you _never _lie to me. I have always been truthful to you. It's only right you do the same. Now, why did you lie to the boy?"

"Because I didn't want anything to eat ok? And I knew if I told him I hadn't eaten anything at breakfast and then didn't want anything at lunch, he would sense something was up."

"Well, you've told me you haven't eaten all day, and I know something's up. So you might as well tell me."

"I don't want to Vegeta."

"Woman, tell me."

"No Vegeta. Not telling you isn't the same as lying. Lying would be if I told you what was up but it wasn't true. Not telling you is just keeping it a secret. It's different."

She moved to the side of the bed and reached over to him and took his hand in hers.

"I know you're my husband Vegeta, and I'm supposed to confide everything in you, it's just…I know you wouldn't understand this. It's about me. And I want to keep it to myself."

"I might understand."

"Vegeta, listen to me. It's for me ok? You wouldn't understand why I'm doing it."

"How can you say that? You haven't even tried to tell me."

"Vegeta, I've been married to you long enough to know how you would react. You would get angry at me, tell me I'm stupid and then walk out to train in the GR."

"You're right."

"See."

"We have been married long enough for you to know how I would react. Or so I thought."

He scowled angrily and got up to leave. He turned round at the door and faced her once more.

"You have one more chance to tell me what's going on."

"Vegeta, don't do that. You can't expect me to."

"So you're not going to take your chance?"

"Will you just come back and talk to me? I'll only tell you if you'll talk about it properly and not be so forceful."

Vegeta growled lowly and shut the door. Bulma hung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled the covers round her as Vegeta sat down. She looked up at, and focused her eyes on his.

"Vegeta, I need you to tell me something…do you remember the day we met?"

"Yes. On Namek."

"Do you remember me then?"

"Yes."

"Do you think……I've changed much since then?"

"Yes."

"In a good way?"

"Woman, what are you getting at? And what has this got to do with you not eating?"

"I've stopped eating to try and lose weight ok? I'm putting on too much weight for my own good! I hate seeing all those young girls out there with those perfect figures, and all the new nurses coming to work for CC! I feel so…old around them."

Vegeta stared at her in a stunned silence.

"So, in other words, you think you're getting fat?"

"Nice way to put it…but…yes."

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. Bulma stood up (with the covers round her) and walked to the closet.

"I don't know what you're finding so funny. I don't find anything amusing about this."

Bulma pulled her robe from the closet and pulled it around her tightly. Vegeta turned round in the chair and let his eyes wonder over her.

"I think it's funny that you're so blind that you can't see what's right in front of you."

"What are you talking about Vegeta?"

"Ok, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't fat like…Mr. Popo? He's fat."

"You're so nice Vegeta. Mr. Popo is lovely…but yes. He is a bit…chubby."

"How can you say you look anything like him?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, for human woman of my age, I'm over average."

Vegeta got up and walked over to her. He slipped his arms round her waist and Bulma leant back against his chest.

"Woman, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Well…you can be a bit loud at times. But body wise, I wouldn't change anything."

"But I want to change. You might like me now Vegeta, but you have to admit, I'm not the young, beautiful, bright girl you met on Namek."

"That's because you're not meant o be. Everybody gets older. Nobody stays the same."

"What about you and Goku? You both look the same as you did ten years ago."

"We're Saiyens woman. It's different."

"But Vegeta, you look exactly the same, and I'm just getting old…"

"Just because I don't look any different doesn't mean I'm not getting older too. But anyway, making yourself faint won't make you look younger. It make you go too thin and that will make you look worse than you do now."

Bulma smiled half heartedly and turned round to face him.

"So, you don't care that when I'm like sixty- something, you'll still look as handsome as ever and you'll have to drag a wrinkled old prune around with you?"

"If you look that bad, I won't be dragging you around with me will I?"

Bulma laughed and cupped his chin in her hands.

"I love you."


	37. Chapter thirty seven

4 years later

"Come on baby. Please? For mummy?"

Bra turned her head away in disgust and crossed her little arms over her chest.

"No. Me no wanna."

"But come on baby. It's nice. You'll like it."

Bulma held the spoon in front of Bra's mouth failingly and shook her head. She got up and walked away from the high chair.

"Fine. Don't have it. But you're not having anything else."

"But I'm hungry!"

"If you were that hungry then you would eat it."

They both looked up as Trunks came tearing down the stairs. Bulma smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Morning hunny. What's going on?"

"Not much. I told Goten he could come round today though. Is that ok?"

"Of course it is hunny. Is Chichi coming?"

"Nope. Just Goten. Do you want me to tell her to come too?"

"No. It's ok."

"Cool. So, what's going on with you?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just trying to get your stubborn sister to have her breakfast. You know something, having her makes me appreciate what a good boy you were at her age."

Trunks laughed and took the food from Bulma's hands.

"Let me try."

Bra smiled and giggled happily as Trunks sat himself in front of her.

"Hey trouble."

"Hey big brudder!"

"Mummy tells me you won't eat your breakfast. Why not?"

"Because it's yukky!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"I used to eat this stuff all the time. I have to say, it's anything but yukky."

"Really?"

"Really. How about you try just a little bit for me? If you don't like it, you never even have to look at it again ok?"

Bra tilted her head to one side as she thought about Trunks's appealing proposition.

"Well…ok. But only for you."

"That's a good little girl."

Trunks dipped the spoon into the food and guided it to Bra's mouth. She took the spoon in her mouth and swallowed the food quickly. Trunks smiled at her and patted her head.

"So? What do you think? Was it that awful?"

"No. But I like other things more."

"But will you eat it?"

"Only for you."

Trunks ruffled her hair affectionately and left her to her breakfast. Bulma shook her head in wonder as he walked over to her.

"I don't know how you do it. She'll do anything for you."

"I know."

"You're so good to her. I still wish I could figure out your secret so she'd do as she's told for you. She does whatever Vegeta says too. It's just me she answers back to."

"Poor you mum. We Saiyens must just have that affect on her."

"Yeah I bet."

Bulma laughed and turned to the fridge.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Don't mind. I'm not really that hungry. Do you mind if I skip breakfast today? I want to get in a quick training session before Goten comes over and kicks my butt."

"Sure hunny. Be careful."

"Sure mum. See you later."

"Bye."

Trunks kissed her gently on the cheek and took off to the yard to train.

"Where's big brudder going mummy?"

Bulma turned to her youngest child and walked over to her.

"To train. And you are not to disturb him ok? You could get in his way and get hurt."

"I promise mummy. I'll stay out of his way."

"I mean it Bra. I know you. If I found out you even spoke to him, I won't let you have that new Barbie doll you want."

"Ok mummy. I promise. Can I get down now?"

"Sure baby."

Bulma wrapped her arms round her daughter and lifted her form her highchair.

"Now go play and give mummy a rest. I'll come and get you for lunch ok?"

"Ok mummy."

Bra jumped out of her arms and ran into her playroom. Where she turned on the TV and sat down to watch cartoons.

Bulma sighed happily and rested against the work surface.

"Those things will rot her brain."

Bulma jumped at the sudden voice and smiled happily at her husband, who was leaning against the door frame casually.

"Hey Vegeta. What will rot who's brain?"

"Those damn cartoons will rot her brain."

"Oh it's just a bit of fun. She's likes them. At least they keep her quiet Vegeta. Be thankful for that."

"I am."

"Good. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing. I'm going to train."

"Vegeta, you have to have something."

"You didn't force the boy to eat."

"That's because he doesn't have time. Goten's coming over. You've got all day to train."

"I'm not hungry."

"Fine. Whatever you day. But when you come storming in at lunch and demanding food, don't expect there to be anything ready."

"Ok. I won't."

"Good."

"Good."

Bulma smirked at him playfully and moved towards him. Vegeta returned the smirk and kept his eyes locked with hers.

"Vegeta, you have all day to train right?"

"Right."

"Well, do you think you could spare a little of that time for me?"

Vegeta walked forward and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Bulma smiled happily and coiled her arms round Vegeta's neck.

"No. I shouldn't have to."

She pulled his head down to meet hers in a crushing kiss.

Vegeta smirked at her eagerness and pulled away, against her own self control Bulma whimpered when she felt his lips tear from her own.

"What is it?"

Vegeta nodded towards the playroom.

"What about the brats?"

"Don't do this to me. I need you."

Vegeta smirked playfully and attacked her neck with his lips and made all rational thought fly out of her head.

She grabbed his head eagerly and pulled him up the stairs to their bedroom. He shut the door behind them and pinned her to the wall and starting stroking her left earlobe with the tip of tongue. Bulma's knees gave away under her and she fell forward onto his chest. Vegeta slipped his arm round her waist and stabled her.

"What is it you want woman?"

"You know what I want you evil bastard."

"Say it then."

"Vegeta please…"

"If you want it that bad you'll ask me for it."

"I…"

He bent forward and starting tracing a line alone her neck with his tongue.

"Oh for gods sake. Take me now!"


	38. Chapter thirty eight

Meanwhile

Bra smirked evilly and ran outside to Trunks.

"Brudder!"

Trunks looked up in surprise and smiled at her.

"Bra, I thought mum said not to come out here."

"I was getting bored."

"So, you decided to come and disturb me and possibly get hurt?"

Bra hung her head miserably and started playing with her fingers.

"I'm sorry….I was just coming to see if you wanted any help."

Trunks laughed playfully and dropped down from his one handed push ups. He walked over to her and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"But you gotta understand that you could have been hurt out here. It's no just fun and games. It's serious training and you could be seriously hurt. Mum doesn't just say that to be annoying. She says it because she loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

Bra wrapped her chubby arms round his wrist and smiled at him.

"I know big brudder."

"Bra, it's pronounced 'brother'."

"Brudder!"

Trunks shook his head happily.

"You're a lost cause, you are."

Bra pouted angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

Trunks laughed and scooped her up in his arms.

"Don't get grumpy with me lil' sis."

"I'm not grumpy! I don't get grumpy."

"Is that so? And why's that?"

"Because I'm a young lady that's why."

"Oh are you now? Could've fooled me."

Bra laughed and rolled around in his arms.

"Brudder, are you making me lunch?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because mummy and daddy went upstairs ages ago and they still haven't come back down."

Trunks smirked evilly and looked up to his parents balcony.

_Something tells me they won't be down for a while._

Trunks smiled down at Bra and tickled her tummy.

"Sure I will."

Trunks carried Bra inside and set her down in the highchair happily.

Meanwhile

Bulma giggled happily as Vegeta picked her up off the bed and carried her into the bathroom. Vegeta smirked down at her and started kissing her neck.

"Ready for round two?"

"At least we'll stay clean this time."

Vegeta stared into her eyes as he turned on the shower and leant himself and her into the water. As he shut the door, Bulma dropped to her feet and wound her arms round his neck.

"I love you."

Vegeta ground his hips against hers and Bulma fell against his chest. Vegeta smirked and pulled her leg to his waist.

"And I you."

Then with one quick movement, he was inside of her.

Meanwhile

Trunks looked up to the ceiling as moans echoed from the bathroom and his eyebrows knitted together.

_They could at least _try _and be quite! There are little children in the premises! _

Bra looked up at Trunks with a confused frown.

"Brudder? What are mummy and daddy doing?"

A blush appeared over Trunks's face and he turned back to the magazine he was pretending to read in his lap.

"Erm…I don't know Bra."

An evil grin appeared on Trunks face and he looked up at Bra.

"Why don't you go and ask them yourself?"

Bra smiled brightly and stood up.

"Ok."

With a giggle Bra ran up the stairs and knocked on her parents door.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

Bulma and Vegeta looked up at each other suddenly. Vegeta sighed and dropped her from his side. Bulma pulled herself back again on the door and pulled a towel round her dripping form.

"Coming baby!"

Vegeta frowned angrily.

"I bet the boy has something to do with this."

"Well, we have been gone all morning Vegeta. It's only natural."

"Hmph."

Bulma smiled and walked out to their bedroom door. She opened it and Bra jumped into her arms.

"Mummy!"

"Hey baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just coming to see what you were doing."

Bulma blushed violently and turned to Vegeta who was leaning against the wall with a towel round his waist. He shook he head and went to lie down on the bed.

"I'll let you handle this one woman."

Bulma growled inwardly and turned to her squirming daughter.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"I wanna know now!"

"Go ask Trunks then. I know he knows."

"Ok mummy!"

Bra jumped out of her arms and ran down the stairs again. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief and shut the door.

"That was close."

"Maybe so. But that doesn't mean we should stop."

Bulma looked up and Vegeta was sitting up on the bed with an evil look on his face. Bulma smirked and went over to him.

"Let me get dressed first."

"What's the point?"

Bulma giggled and walked over to the window seat. She switched on the radio and moved the aerial till she found a suitable station. Her eyes closed as the song- My heart will go on by Celine Dion, came on. She pulled the towel round her tighter and started swaying to the music absentmindedly.

"Woman…"

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.  
**

Vegeta got up and walked over to her. Bulma smiled as she felt Vegeta's arms encircle her from behind. She turned round in his arms and wound her arms round his neck. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest as they both started moving to the music.

**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.  
**

Bulma looked up into Vegeta's staring eyes. She smiled and leant up to capture his lips in hers.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on **

**Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one**

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  


Vegeta ran his hands up her back and pulled her even closer to him and kissed the top of his head lightly. Bulma sighed blissfully and traced little circles on the back of his neck with her fingers.

**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on 

Bulma lifted her head off Vegeta's chest as the song came to a slow end. He smiled down at her and she kissed his cheek lightly.

"That was very romantic."

"Don't get used to it."

"Well, it just earned you another hour or so."

Vegeta smirked and carried her over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and dropped her onto his lap. He bent forward and started assaulting her ear with his tongue.

"I love you."

Bulma took her head backwards and cupped his chin in her palms.

"I love you too."

She crushed her lips against his and clasped her arms round his neck as he fell backwards onto the bed.

_So much….._


	39. Chapter thirty nine

Vegeta scowled angrily as Bulma pounded her fists against the door of GR once again.

"Vegeta get your arse out here now!"

Angrily, Vegeta shut down the gravity and punched numbers into the GR keypad and watched as the door opened slowly and he was met with a very angry looking Bulma.

"What?"

"Get your butt in that house and play with your daughter!"

"Why should I play with her? She's your daughter too. You do it."

"You know I can't Vegeta. I have to go to work today."

"Well the boy can watch her then, and since when do you work?"

"Since last week Vegeta. I told you I went for an interview at that invention office last week. And I got the job. I start today. Please Vegeta, Trunks has gone out with Goten to work on a school project. Please?"

Vegeta scowl deepened and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Fine. But as soon as you get back I'm done."

Bulma squealed happily and wrapped her arms round Vegeta's neck. She leant her lips close to his ear and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Don't worry. You'll get you reward later."

Vegeta smirked and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Bulma moaned and pulled away.

"Not now Vegeta. I'll be later. But remember, you'll only get that reward if the house is still standing when I get back. I'll see you later ok?"

Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Love you!" Bulma yelled across the lawn and she ran round to her car. Vegeta sighed and shut the door of the GR. As he was walking across the lawn Bra came running out of the kitchen with a massive grin on her face. She laughed happily and wrapped her podgy arms round Vegeta's leg.

"Daddy!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows at her awkwardly. Bra giggled happily and reached up to grab his hand in her two little ones. She turned back to the house and tugged on his arm.

"Come on daddy! Rabbit run is on!"

"TV?"

"Yes! Come on! Come and watch with me!"

Vegeta scowled angrily as he followed her inside.

_I'm gonna kill the woman for this…_

Bra smiled happily and sat herself down on one of the bean bag chairs in front of the TV. Vegeta sighed and lay down on the sofa.

The little girl laughed happily as a picture of a little rabbit came on the screen. Vegeta shook his head and wondered how he got himself into this family business.

About quarter of an hour later Bra turned around and looked at Vegeta, who was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed. Bra walked up to him and poked his arm with one of her chubby fingers. Vegeta eyes opened and he turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"Nearly. Before you woke me up. Why aren't you watching your program?"

"Can I come on the sofa with you?"

Vegeta sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling,

"Fine."

He reached down and picked her up in one hand. Then dropped her onto his chest. Bra giggled happily and crossed her legs so she could watch her program. Vegeta smirked and closed his eyes as the sound of her happy laughter helped him drift off to sleep.

5 hours later

Bra laughed happily as Vegeta tossed her ball for her, yet again. Vegeta growled angrily. He had been doing this for two hours and she still wasn't tired out.

Bra ran up to him with the ball in her hands and smiled up at him expectantly. Vegeta scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What is it daddy?"

"I'm going to have a sleep. You go and watch TV."

Bra watched as Vegeta walked away and lay down under the shade of a tree. She smiled and dropped the ball to her feet. A few seconds later, Bra had run over to her fathers side and was standing over him. She yawned tiredly and lay down by his side. Vegeta opened his eyes at her and smiled genuinely for the first time that day. He reached over to her and pulled her onto his chest. Bra smiled happily and rested her head on him. Vegeta rested one of his hands on her back comfortingly and smiled as he head her breathing steady as she fell asleep.

2 hours later

"Vegeta? Bra? Where are you guys?"

Bulma walked through the kitchen and peered into the lounge.

_Where are they…?_

She slid open the kitchen door and walked out into the garden. She walked up to the GR and was just about to knock when she saw them lying under the tree. Bulma smiled happily and walked back inside the house. She returned a few minutes later with Bra's favourite blanket. She walked up to them both quietly and knelt down by Bra's side. As quietly as she could, Bulma wrapped the blanket round Bra's body and kissed the top of her forehead lightly. As Bulma stood up Vegeta eye's opened.

"Don't I get one too? I'm the one that's had to put up with her all evening."

Bulma smiled and knelt down by his side.

"Thank you."

She placed her hands on his arm and lent down next to him. She turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"I love you."

"Hmmm."

Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder and stared at her daughter.

"She loves you so much."

"She has good taste then."

"Hey, what about me?"

"I never said you didn't."

"Good. Did she behave well today?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. See? You enjoyed spending time with her didn't you? At least this has put my mind at rest. Cuz now I know I can leave you with her without the worry of coming back and find my house a fallen down mess."

"How often am I going to be left with her?"

"Well, whenever I'm working and Trunks isn't around."

"How often are you working?"

"At the moment, everyday, except weekends."

Vegeta took another look at his sleeping daughter on his chest and smiled.

"I think I should be able to withstand that."


	40. Chapter fourty

A month later

"Ok, Vegeta, you have to watch Bra today."

Vegeta glanced up the clock and back to his mate.

"Why are you leaving so early? I thought you didn't start till eleven?"

"The boss asked me to come in early today. I think I might be getting a promotion. Can you make sure Bra has her breakfast…and Trunks is ready before Goten gets here?"

Vegeta sighed and nodded.

"I've got it under control."

"Thanks hunny."

Bulma gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out to her car. She checked her hair quickly in the mirror before quickly pulling out of the drive way.

She pulled the mirror down from the ceiling to quickly tidy up her hair.

She smiled happily as she pushed her fringe out of her eyes and behind her ears.

30 minutes later

Bulma sighed as she slammed her car door shut and hurried into her office block. She brushed her skirt off frantically as she rushed to the manager's room. She knocked hesitantly on the secretary's door and entered at the sound of a hum.

"Hello. I'm Bulma Briefs. I'm here to see the manager."

The secretary scanned her eyes down the clip board in front of her and nodded.

"Go on in Mrs. Briefs. He'll be waiting for you."

Bulma nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

_Ok Bulma…This is it. Just calm down. This is a good thing, right? Right._

She breathed in as she turned the door knob and walked into the room. She shut the door behind her and took a step forward. The manager turned around in his black leather chair and smiled at her.

"Good morning Mrs. Briefs. Do take a seat."

Bulma nodded and sat down on a chair opposite the manager's desk.

"I suppose you have already guessed the reason I have called you in so early."

Bulma looked at the floor nervously.

"Well…I had a few ideas sir."

He smiled and chuckled.

"You are an outstanding employee. No one has shown so much progress so quickly as you have in one month. I believe it is time for you to get your well deserved promotion."

Bulma beamed happily and looked up with her bright blue eyes shining.

"Thank you sir."

"For you to get this promotion, you must do a few things for me first Mrs. Briefs."

"Anything sir."

"First I will need you to answer a few questions for me."

He stood up with his arms crossed over his chest and walked round to stand behind her.

"Now Mrs. Briefs, you are 41, correct?"

(A/N: Sorry if that age is total bogus but I couldn't remember how old she would be.)

"Yes sir."

"And happily married with two adorable children correct?"

"Yes…"

Bulma stirred uneasily in her seat.

"And your husband, Vegeta? He is a Saiyen correct?"

"Yes sir…but why is this important to my promotion?"

"You also own Capsule Corporation, do you not?"

"Yes sir."

"Which would make you quite wealthy."

"Richest in the world sir."

"Then why are you working for me?"

He laughed.

"Shouldn't I be the one who is working for you?"

Bulma laughed.

"I suppose it might seem odd. But if I stay at home all day all I do is look after the children, and clean up, I wanted to get out and live a bit. And I thought getting a job was the best way to do that."

"I see."

Bulma tensed up all over as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Sir I…"

"Just relax. Like I said, if you want this promotion, you have to do a few things for me."

Bulma's eyes opened in shock and she stared into space in front of her as his hands started massaging her shoulders.

Bulma stood up quickly and backed into the desk with fear plastered over her face.

"If you let me leave now, I won't report you to the authorities."

"I don't care if you report me. At least I'll go down knowing I had a taste of the wonderful Mrs. Briefs."

Bulma's breathing quickened as she tried to move backwards, but fond the desk in her way. The manager closed in on her and placed his hands either side of her on the desk, blocking her only ways to escape.

"Now then, you can either accept your fate and come easily, or you can still protest and I'll just force you. It is entirely your choice."

Bulma looked around desperately and cried out when his lips smashed against her own. She closed her eyes desperately and kept her mouth closed. She wasn't about to give in that easily.

Her eyes opened in shock as his hands started travelling up her arms.

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

_What am I going to do? There's no way out. If I try to escape god knows what he'll do to me. But if I let him have me, Vegeta will surely be able to tell and get angry. This is all so wrong…_

They both looked up suddenly as the door slammed open. The manager turned round with a scowl.

"What is the meaning of this…"

"Get your hands off my wife!"

Vegeta's arm rose up in front of him and his hand straightened out in the other mans direction.

"Vegeta!"

Bulma ran over to him happily and flung her arms round his neck. She held onto him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"I knew you would come."

"I could sense something was up. Are you ok?"

Bulma nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Vegeta lowered his arm to wrap it round her waist.

"What should I do with him?"

Bulma turned to her manager and shook her head.

"Leave him. I think seeing you this angry is enough to scare him straight."

Bulma giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And me quitting won't exactly cheer him up."

The manager shook his head desperately.

"No! You can't quit! You're the best we've got!"

"Well you should've thought about that before you tried to rape me shouldn't you? Come on Vegeta, let's go."

He nodded and picked her up in his arms. Then powered up and shot out of the nearest window. Leaving it shattered in hundreds of pieces. The manager stared after them angrily.

"Damn you!"

Bulma laughed happily as she heard the call in the distance. She looked up and Vegeta and kissed him lightly on the cheek again.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"What do you think? For coming to my rescue. You're like my knight in shining armour. Always turning up at just the right time."

Vegeta looked down at her and smirked.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good."

Bulma reached up and wrapped her arms round Vegeta's neck.

"Wait a minute! What about my car?"

"I'll send the boy to go and get it later."

"That's not fair on him Vegeta."

"You're the one who's been working your arse off the last month, and I've had to look after Bra, all he's been doing is going out and having fun. It's his turn to do something useful."

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say Vegeta."

She smiled happily and rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta looked down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Bulma giggled and squirmed in his arms.

"What say we take a pit stop at hotel on the way home?"

Vegeta smirked at her.

"Just what I was thinking. But why a hotel? Why not just the forest?"

"Vegeta, if I'm going to have sex with you, I at least want to be clean. Got it?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Fine woman."

Ok people. now, this fanfic is definately coming to an end soon...i think. i know what i'm doing in the net chapter. i'm tihnkinh another 5- 10 chapters. i'm getting bored with it and dont have a flare for it like i do other fanfics i'm writing. and also i tihnk all you guys are getting bored with it, considering the amount of reviews i'm getting frowns where are they all hmmmmm? hehehe just kidding. but you know, i do it for you guys now and i want to write fanfics for me, not for other people, although i do like it that you guys enjoy reading them. but its such a struggle now coming up with ideas for it. so, anyway, thats all i wanted to say. luv ya all xxxxx


	41. Chapter 41

"Oh my god! Are you serious Chichi?"

"You think I would make this up?"

Bulma held the phone away from her ear as Chichi yelled down it.

"Ok ok. We'll be right there!"

She slammed the phone down on the receiver and rushed out of the lounge into the kitchen. Trunks looked up from eating his breakfast.

"What's going on?"

"Videl's water broke last night and she's in labour right now!"

"Honestly?"

"Yes. Honestly. Chichi wants us all to get over there right away. Do you think you could go over there now while I round up your father and sister?"

"Sure. I'm sure Goten would like me to be there. Which hospital is she at?"

"East city."

"Cool. I'll get going then ok? How long do you think you'll be?"

"Depends on how long it takes to get your father ready."

"What about Bra?"

"Oh yes. Well Bra will be a lot easier than your father."

Trunks laughed as Bulma smirked cockily.

"Well that's true mum."

"Just get going."

"Ok. See you in a bit."

Trunks powered up and took off into the air. Bulma sighed and looked out into the back yard at the gravity room.

"Jack pot."

She sauntered out to the GR and knocked lightly on the door. She frowned when she didn't get a reply and pounded her fists on the door.

"Vegeta?"

As the door opened she was surprised to that Vegeta was not there.

"Hi mummy."

She looked down at the floor and saw her daughter smiling up at her, dressed in a small girl Saiyen outfit. Bulma frowned and shook her head.

"Where is your father?"

"In the shower. He's been training really hard. I've been helping! He taught me how to lift weights mummy!"

"Lovely darling. Now go inside and get cleaned up and put on a nice dress. We're going out."

"Where mummy?"

"To see your auntie Videl. She's in the hospital, having a little baby."

"Lucky her! She'll get her own little version of me."

"I think that's poor her baby."

Bra smiled and laughed and walked out of the GR.

"Go on then baby and get cleaned up. Your brother's already gone ahead and I don't want to be too far behind."

"Ok mummy."

Bulma watched as her youngest child skipped along the garden and into the house. She sighed and walked into the GR. She carried on into the bathroom as the sound of the shower became closer. She knocked on the bathroom door and walked in quietly when she didn't get a reply. She shut the door as quietly as she could and crept silently up to the shower cubicle. Vegeta had his back to the door and was oblivious to her. Bulma stripped off her clothes quickly smirked evilly. She pressed her hand to the door and opened it silently. Vegeta's eyes were closed and he seemed to be in a deep meditation. Bulma shut the door and walk up behind him. She sighed and slipped her arms round his waist.

Vegeta's eyes opened straight away and he spun round. He eyed her suspiciously and smirked at her body.

"You should know not to sneak up on me like that."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

Vegeta grabbed her round the waist and pulled her up to his chest and started nipping and licking her neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Bulma moaned and pushed herself away.

"Vegeta wait. Not now. We don't have time."

"Why not?"

"We have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Videl is having a baby."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because it will mean a lot to her for all of us to be there. You're not gonna talk your way out of this one. Finish off your shower and then get ready to go. Bra has just gone inside to get ready and Trunks has already gone ahead. I don't want to be too late. Oh, and when we get back, I think we need to talk about what you're teaching Bra to do with your time with her."

"Why? The girl is fine with me."

Bulma patted his chest and opened the cubicle door.

"We'll talk. Just get ready now."

She walked out with a smile and picked up her clothes, before pulling a towel round her and walking into the bedroom.


	42. Chapter fourty two

"Wow Videl…She is so beautiful…"

"Thanks you guys."

Gohan smiled as he held his new daughter in his arms and all his friends and family gazed down at her happily.

The nurse smiled from the end of Videl's bed and nodded.

"Now all the family have seen it, I think it's best to give the new mother some rest. You may wait in the waiting room for her to wake up or you can go home. She should be out soon."

The crowd nodded and walked out slowly. Gohan smiled at Videl and rested his new daughter in the crib next to her bed.

"What about a name?"

"Pan."

"Pan?"

"Yes."

"That's nice."

"I thought you'd think so."

Gohan beamed happily and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You should get some sleep now. You must be exhausted."

"You know something? I really am not that tired."

"That's because you're my wife. You're strong."

"Well, I wouldn't let you marry any old girl."

Gohan chuckled and sat down on the side of the bed.

"I can't believe we have had this baby."

"Well, you didn't think we would go through our whole lives without any children did you?"

"Well, it's not like I haven't thought about it, but I never thought it would actually happen."

"Are you glad it has?"

"Of course I am. No amount of times I have been happy can compare to this. I am so happy. For both of us. For Pan."

"So you have absolutely no regrets?"

"Not one. Do you?"

"No. I think it's perfect."

She looked up as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

She smiled as Bulma poked her head round the door again.

"Hey Videl, Trunks has just turned up and would like to see the baby. Is it ok?"

"Sure it is."

Bulma turned to her son who was standing outside the door.

"Now don't spend too long ok? Videl needs her rest."

"Ok mom."

Trunks shut the door behind him and smiled at them.

"Hey guys."

Gohan stood up and walked to ruffle his hair.

"Hey Trunks."

He looked over at the small pink crib beside Videl's bed.

"Is that the baby?"

"Sure is."

"Can I have a look?"

"Of course."

Trunks walked cautiously over to the side of the crib. Videl smiled as he placed his hands on the side of it and bent over to look at her.

"It is a girl right?"

"Yes Trunks."

He stared at her a few more moments before reaching a hand in and running finger along a small cheek.

"She is really beautiful Videl. You guys sure are lucky."

"Thanks Trunks."

"Can I hold her?"

Videl looked up at Gohan with a look of uncertainty, but Gohan nodded his head comfortingly.

"Sure you can Trunks, but you know, be careful."

"I will be."

Trunks reached in with shaky hands and picked up the small bundle in his arms. The baby fit perfectly in his arms.

"She's a lot prettier than Bra was when she was born. Maybe we could exchange them?"

Videl and Gohan laughed happily. Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks, you should be happy that you have a sister who loves you as much as Bra does. Not many sister's look up to their big brothers the way she does."

"I guess so…What's her name?"

"Pan."

"Pan…That's pretty."

"Thanks. It was Videl's idea."

"Yeah…"

Trunks stared down at the baby in his arms as a small smile appeared on his features. Videl yawned and stretched her arms. Gohan reached out for his daughter and Trunks just stared at her.

"Come on Trunks, I think we all need some rest."

Trunks pulled away from Gohan as he reached for the baby and placed the baby in the cot himself.

"Thanks for letting me see her. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

Gohan watched as Trunks left the room smiling brightly. As the door shut he shook his head.

"What was up with Trunks? I've known him my whole life and I've never seen him act stranger."

"Honey, he just saw a baby. It's a big deal. He's probably fantasising about the future. It would make any person act strangely."

"I guess so…"

Later that night. CC

Bulma sighed happily as she snuggled up to Vegeta on the couch.

"Wasn't Videl and Gohan's baby adorable Vegeta?"

"Adorable does not register with a Saiyen."

"Oh right. Does cute register?"

"Possibly."

"Good. Don't you think Pan was cute?"

"No. I think she was ugly."

"Well you would."

Bulma smiled and rolled over so she was on top of him and had her elbows resting on his chest while she rested her head in her hands.

"But I'm being serious. Don't you think she was pretty?"

"She was ok. But our brat is better."

"You would say that. Everything that is yours is better than anybody else's."

"Of course it is."

"I was thinking though, having Trunks and Bra was so wonderful, and they have both turned out wonderfully…But Trunks is getting older and having his own life, Bra must be lonely…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…why don't we try for another?"

Vegeta sat up quickly and caught Bulma's arm as she was about to fall off of him. She sat cautiously on the couch and ventured to look in his eyes. They were cold and hard.

"What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, why not?"

"Because I do not want another that's why not."

"But Vegeta, we never officially decided we weren't going to have any more children."

"Well, I'm decided now. No more brats."

"But why Vegeta? Why don't you want any more children? It's not like you do anything with them when they're babies. I'm the one that has to do everything for them."

"Don't get me onto the subject now woman. I am making the decision for both of us. No more!"

Bulma stared after him as he stood up angrily and stormed out of the room.

She yelled angrily and buried her head a cushion as tears fell from her eyes.

"He'll be the death of me…"


	43. Chapter forty three Finale!

Bulma sighed as she noticed the back of her lover, leant over the balcony railings of their bedroom. She sighed and shut their bedroom door, before walked up behind him and slipping her arms round his waist. He grunted at her and shook her off. Bulma stood next to him and leant her back on the railings.

"Come on Vegeta, don't be angry at me. All I did was ask if we should have another a baby, where is the harm in asking?"

Vegeta answered by standing up straight and staring ahead of him.

Bulma took her chance to move in front of him and wrap her arms round his neck while resting her head against his chest.

"Please Vegeta. I can't stand it when you don't talk to me."

He turned his head away and made no movement towards her.

_Ok, that's it. No more miss nice girl._

Bulma smirked evilly and started brushing her lips along his jaw. She frowned when it had no effect.

_On to phase two…  
_She moved her hand up the back of his head and brought his mouth closer to hers. She pushed her lips against his forcefully while she delved her other hands into his trousers. Vegeta moaned as she began to stroke him.

With his eyebrows knitted together he grabbed both of her wrists and held them tightly in front of her.

"Don't push me woman."

"Come on Vegeta,"

She stepped forward and leaned over the barricade that his arms had made and started licking his ear.

Vegeta growled and threw her to the floor. Bulma looked up from her sprawled position on the floor. Vegeta stood over her angrily and held out his hand to her.

"Just be glad I didn't do worse."

Bulma frowned at him and pulled herself up on the balcony railings.

"I don't need your help Vegeta. Just leave me alone."

"You were the one trying it on."

"Because I wanted you to talk to me!"

"I am talking."

"If you hadn't been so childish, and had just talked it over with me like I wanted you to, maybe I wouldn't hate you right now!"

"You don't hate me and you know it."

He reached forward and grabbed her shoulder's bringing her up against his chest.

"Come on, you know I never meant to hurt you."

Bulma turned her head away from him and stared at the ground.

"Now who's being childish?"

He felt her shoulder's shift as she tried to stifle a laugh. He released her arms as she wrapped them round his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms round her shoulders. Bulma looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as tears dared themselves to fall.

"I just wanted to talk to you. What was so wrong with that?"

"I don't want another child."

"But why not?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, a human female can only have so many children before it gets dangerous for her correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, you are human, and will be giving birth to Saiyen children. It's more dangerous for you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I didn't realise that's what it was. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Vegeta stared into her eyes and brought up a hand to hook a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Because I thought maybe it was just a passing thing."

"I suppose having a child right now isn't the best thing anyway. Plus, how could we possibly top the ones we've got?"

"I could think of a few ways…"

"Vegeta! That's horrible. The kids are wonderful whether you want to admit or not."

4 weeks later

Videl grimaced as her daughter let out another piercing scream.

She shifted her around in her arms and held a bottle to the young girls lips.

"Come on baby. Please go to sleep. Please stop crying for mummy."

Her hair was dishevelled, her clothes were worn and tatty and appeared to have not been washed in days. The kitchen was a mess, baby's clothes scattered everywhere, the bin was overflowing with dirty nappies, the sink was filled with bottles and unwashed plates.

She looked up hopefully as her husband walked in from training. He smiled at her and walked up to wrap his arms round her from behind.

"Hi honey."

Videl leant her head back against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"She has been crying for the past three hours. Please take her for a while. She seems to like you more."

"I would honey, but I can't. I promised Goten I would go and hang out with him tonight. It's like a brothers night."

Videl walked out of his arms and turned to look at him.

"Well I'm so happy for you! And while you're out having a good time I'm left here in the pit of hell! Why did you even bother letting me have this baby if you're not even going to be a proper father to it Gohan! You have no idea how hard this is! How could you? You're always out training! I bet you haven't even spent one minute today thinking about how hard my life is right now! Not that I even have a life to speak of!"

"Videl honey come on…you know that's not true.."

"Just get out of here Gohan. Go and spend you nice little evening with your brother while I stay and deal with the hellish baby from Hades!"

Gohan sighed miserably as Videl stormed out of the room with tears quietly dripping down her cheeks.

_I didn't realise it was this bad…Maybe I should stay for a little while to help out…But I promised Goten and how often do I get to see him? And besides, I have the whole rest of my life to spend with Videl. One hour won't make much difference…_

4 hours later

Gohan quietly entered his house, checking for any signs that his wife was still up. There were no lights on so he guessed she must have been sleeping.

He had only meant to be away for an hour or so, but Goten got him training and he lost track of time. When Goten had left to sleep round Trunks's house, he figured it was time to get home too.

He hoped everything was alright. He sighed as looked round at the mess the kitchen was in.

_Tomorrow, I am going to fix this. But tonight, I'm going to be with Videl. She deserves it._

He yawned and walked up the stairs to the bedroom. He walked quietly past Pan's room and entered his own. He looked at the bed and found nothing there. He checked in the bathroom, still nothing.

_Odd…_

"Videl?"

He went into Pan's room and realised that she wasn't there either. He flew downstairs as his heart rate increased dramatically.

"Videl?"

They were no where in the house. He closed his eyes and calmed down trying to sense their energy signals. Pan was too young to have one. But he could sense Videl's, much too low to be safe. His eyes narrowed as he realised the power was coming form his mother's house.

"Why would she be there…"

He powered up and flew as quickly as he could over to his old home. He knocked on the door gingerly and awaited an answer. Not expecting to get an answer and started to walk round the back. He looked back as the front door opened and Goku walked out. He ran back up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Where's Videl?"

"She's inside."

"What's wrong with her? Her energy is so low."

"You better come in."

Gohan ran inside and hurried into the living room. Videl was lying sound asleep on the sofa with Chichi sat in the armchair, cradling Pan in her arms. She looked up as he came rushing in and frowned.

"Goku, will you take Pan for a moment?"

"Goku sighed and lifted Pan over his shoulder, and started to walk around with her. Chichi grabbed Gohan's hand and lead him into the kitchen. Once she had closed the door, she looked at him with such a icy glare, it would have brought even the strongest man alive to his knees.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?"

"What's wrong mum? Is Videl ok?"

"No she most certainly is not."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's over worked Gohan! Surely you're not that stupid! She came here right after you left because she couldn't handle it anymore! She told us all about the fight you had before you came here! After everything she said, you didn't stay to help her! Gohan, you're her husband, and you're Pan's father, why are you not taking an interest in her life?"

"I do mum!"

"Obviously not enough! She said the only time you've ever fed Pan is when she was still in hospital! That was a month ago now! You have no idea how hard raising a baby is do you? It's tiresome, exhausting. It takes over your whole life! But that's what husbands are for, to help you through it, and you mister, certainly haven't been doing to good of a job of it!"

"What do you expect me to do mum? Look after it all the time and not have a life?"

"Just like your wife is doing!"

Gohan opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped with a sigh.

"I see your point…"

"Good! Finally."

"I'm sorry ok?"

Chichi sighed with a smile and walked up to him and wrapped her arms round him.

"I know it's hard for you honey."

She drew back and kissed him lightly.

"But I know you can do this. You helped me so much with Goten when he was younger. Remember? You were just like a dad to him. I wouldn't have been able to get through it without you. Just use the skills you used back then, to help out with Pan."

"But she's a girl mum, I can't take her out and train her."

"Not now, but when she's older. Just because she's a girl, doesn't mean she won't grow up to be a fighter. She is a Saiyen after all, it's in her blood."

"I guess so."

He sighed and walked back into the living room. Goku was sitting in the chair feeding Pan a bottle.

"Here, let me."

Goku smiled brightly and passed the baby to him. Gohan smiled as she yawned in his arms. He pressed the bottle to her lips and she sucked it gently. Chichi walked in and leant her head against Goku's shoulder with a smile. Goku looked down at her and slid his arm round her waist.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?"

"Sure does."

"Come on. Let's let him put her to sleep. We'll be in the kitchen if you want us."

Gohan looked up with a genuine smile and nodded.

"Thanks."

10 minutes later

Gohan smiled once again as Pan drifted off to sleep in his arms. He walked over the cot that his parents had got out from the garage for him, and placed her down gently in it. He rocked it from side to side as she began to breath heavily. Once he was sure she was asleep he moved over to his sleeping mate. He hooked a lock of messed up hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek lightly.

She moaned and turned her head to his side. Opening her eyes slowly Gohan smiled and kissed her again. She frowned and sat up.

"Where's Pan?"

"She's sleeping."

"Huh, I guess she had to sleep sometime."

He looked up into her blackened eyes, and saw emotions he had never seen in her before. Sadness, loneliness, neediness. She stole her eyes away from his and looked down at her knees.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you were ok. You're energy was low, and I was worried about you."

"Sure you were…"

"Of course I was. I was panicking when I got home and neither of you were there."

"I didn't think you would notice all that much. I mean, you never see us during the day."

"That's all going to change. I promise you, I am going to take a bigger part in your life. And Pan's."

Videl looked into his eyes once again.

"Where did this sudden change come from?"

"My mum had a 'talk' with me."

"I see. And what did she say that I didn't?"

"She said pretty much the same. But it was a bit more effective."

"How so?"

"She said I should spend more time with Pan. And I said in what way? Spend all day with her and have no life? And she said just like you are doing. It just sunk in a bit more when she put it that way."

"I see…"

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have gone to see Goten. From now on, you and Pan come absolute first."

"You swear?"

"Of course I do."

Videl smiled and leant forward to kiss him lightly on the cheek.

He smiled and sat down on the edge of the sofa. Videl sat up to make room for him.

"How did you get her to go to sleep?"

"My mum got her to stop crying I think, and then my dad stepped in while my mum and I talked and then I took her for about ten minutes while she was getting off to sleep. Videl smiled and walked over to the cot. She reached in and lifted her out, cuddling her in her arms.

"What are you doing?"

Videl smiled at the baby in her arms.

"I just wanted to check it was actually her. I mean, I've never seen her sleep before."

Videl walked back over to the sofa, with the baby cradled deeply in her arms.

Gohan lay down behind her and pulled her down gently with him. He wrapped his arms round her stomach and placed his hand on Pan's sleeping form. Videl closed her eyes and was asleep within a few moments. Gohan watched her sleep for a while before joining her in slumber.

Next morning. 8:30

Videl opened her slowly and yawned. She smiled as she realised she was curled up in Gohan's arm. She snuggled deeper into his chest, when she realised Pan was not in her arms. She smiled and stood up quietly. She walked over to the cot, and upon not finding her in there she walked into the kitchen. Chichi and Goku were already up. She smiled tiredly as she shut the door and went to sit next to Chichi who had Pan cradled in her arms and was feeding her a bottle.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Sorry, I stole your baby, but she was awake and I didn't want her to start crying and wake you up."

"Thanks. That's the first decent nights sleep I've had in a while."

"You want her?"

"I'm not sure. What if I make her cry?"

"You won't. Just be gentle."

Videl picked Pan up in her arms awkwardly and placed the bottle to the baby's lips.

"Here baby."

Pan opened her eyes and gurgled slightly and she started to suck on the bottle. Videl smiled brightly and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Mummy loves you."

"She loves you too."

Videl looked up as Gohan walked through the door.

"Hey honey."

"Hey."

He slipped his arms over her shoulders and ran his hands along Pan's arms.

"She sure is a beauty."

"Yeah."

"Just like her mum."

Videl tipped her head back and kissed him lightly on the chin.

"Thanks."

Gohan looked up at his parents and smiled.

"I think we'll be getting home now. There's a lot of clearing up to be done. And I think we could both do with a wash and breakfast."

"You sure you don't want to have breakfast here?"

"What do you think Videl?"

Videl looked down at her baby and back up with a smile.

"No. I think we'll be just fine now. Thanks again Chichi for helping us out. I really appreciate it. We, really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. Really. If you ever need a babysitter, I'm right here."

"Thanks."

Pan stood up and turned to Gohan.

"Let's go home."

"Sure."

He lifted her up with ease and she sank into his arms, with Pan cradled in her own. He walked to the door and Goku pushed it open.

"Good luck."

"Thanks dad. See you guys later. Thanks again."

"No problem son. Drop by soon."

"Will do. Bye. Love you guys."

"Love you too."

Gohan powered up and flew towards home. Pan smiled and nuzzled her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for taking off last night without telling you. I'm sorry if I made you worry."

"It's my fault for being so selfish. I should've put you first. You and Pan are the most important things in my life, and I should treat you like it."

Videl smiled.

"Thanks. I was just angry. She hadn't stopped crying for five hours, and I couldn't take it anymore. So once it hit midnight and you still weren't home, I decided it was time for some professional help. I thought you might be there but you weren't, so I just hoped that you would figure out were I was."

"I have to admit, you did have me worried for a while. Your ki energy was so low, I thought something terrible had happened to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Five minutes later

Videl dropped to her feet as they landed outside their house. Gohan held the door open for her and walked in after her. They both looked around and sighed simultaneously at the mess. Videl shifted Pan round in her arms and leant against the wall.

"Well, I had better get to work."

Gohan rested his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"No. You go and rest with Pan. I'll take care of the mess."

"But Gohan…"

"You've done enough lately. It's my turn now."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Well…ok then…"

Three hours later

Gohan crept silently into his room and stared upon his wife and child curled up together, sleeping peacefully.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Videl, wake up."

Videl's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"You done?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat?"

"I'll make it. I'm not incapable you know."

"Well I can't say I'm happy about it but ok,"

He held his hand out to her and she grabbed onto it and hauled herself out of bed into his arms. He embraced her tightly and she sighed happily.

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. More than anything."

Gohan unwrapped his arms from round Videl and lifted Pan up in his arms and shook her gently.

"If we let her sleep too much now, she wont sleep at all tonight."

"Since when have you been an expert on babies?"

"Hey, I didn't just spend the last two hours clearing up you know."

"You read my parenting books?"

"Maybe."

Videl smiled happily.

"Thank you. See, this is what I mean about taking part in ours lives. That has made me realise that you do really care. You could have just clerked up the kitchen because you thought you had to, but I didn't say you had to read the books. Pan is so lucky to have you as her father."

"And I am so lucky to have her as a daughter. And you as a wife."

Videl smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. With a sigh she stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, enough mushy stuff. Let me see how you did."

Gohan laughed and nodded.

"Sure."

As they walked out of the room her reached down and entwined his fingers with hers. Videl sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gohan pushed open the kitchen door and smiled when he heard Videl's gasp of surprise. She looked around happily with a look of pure joy on her face.

The sink was cleared of all dishes and was shining brilliantly. The bin was tidy and shining also. Not a nappy in sight. The cupboards had been polished and the plates, bowls and cups were back in their proper places. The table was cleared and polished and the chairs were seated round it nicely. The room smelt of air freshener and the windows were open letting in fresh air. The stove had been cleaned and pot of boiling water was currently placed on it. Videl turned to Gohan with a bright smile, her clear blue eyes shining.

"It all looks wonderful Gohan. And you did all of this in only two hours?"

"Sure did."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms round him and her daughter.

"I don't even know how to begin to say thank you."

"You don't have too. I just want you to be happy."

Meanwhile at CC

Bulma walked into the lounge where the rest of her family were lazily watching the TV.

"I just had Chichi on the phone."

"Oh yeah? What's going on?" Trunks asked without glancing up from the TV.

"Well, Videl and Gohan have been having a rough time lately, but you'll all be glad to know, that thanks to help from Chichi and Goku, they are going to be just fine."

"That's great mum."

"Oh come on you guys. You could at least act a little more enthusiastic."

"Too busy watching TV."

"Yeah I bet. Come you two. Time for bed."

"Why me? It's too early."

"Take your sister upstairs and get her ready for bed and tucked in."

"Fine…"

Bra ran into her brothers arms and giggled as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Let's go little madam."

Bulma smiled happily as they chased each other up the stairs. She sat down on the sofa next to Vegeta with a sigh.

"Isn't that good news Vegeta? About Videl and Gohan?"

"Woman, give me a break."

Bulma laughed and nodded.

"Ok, you don't have to answer that. But I think it's great."

She wriggled up closer to him and wrapped her arms round his.

"So, what are we watching?"

"How should I know? I'm not paying attention to it."

"Well, what have you been watching for the past thirty minutes."

"No idea. The boy kept changing the channel."

"Oh. Well if nothing exciting is on I'm going to g and have my shower."

"Fine."

Bulma stood up gracefully and walked out of the room.

Five hours later. 1:00am

Bulma sat up suddenly as lightning light up the room and thunder shook the windows. She looked out of the window and saw rain pouring down and wind blowing wildly. She pulled the covers up to her chin as she stared at the storm.

Vegeta woke as Bulma sat up. He took a look out of the window and sighed.

_Not again…_

He sat up and moved closer to her. Bulma whimpered as he coiled his arms round her waist and pulled her back down to the bed. She turned in his arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I hate storms."

Vegeta said nothing, but just held her tightly.

Bulma relaxed slowly in Vegeta's arms and was just dropping off to sleep, when she heard a soft knock on their door. Her eyes opened and she pulled out of Vegeta's arms and stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the girl."

"Bra? Why is she up this late."

Bulma climbed out of bed and went to open the door. As she did, a flash of lightning lit up the silhouette of her daughter, clutching a blanket tightly and tears gently spilling from her eyes. Bulma scooped her up in her arms and shut the door. She walked around the room, cradling Bra gently in her arms until she had stopped crying. Bulma kissed her forehead lightly and sat down on the bed.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you up so late?"

"The storm…"

"You're scared of the storm?"

She nodded and pulled her blanket round her.

"You're not the only one sweety. Mummy's scared of it too."

"I can't get to sleep."

"Well, why don't you sleep with mummy and daddy tonight?"

"Really?"

Bulma nodded and Bra quickly crawled under the covers and cuddled up to her father.

Vegeta scowled at Bulma, who shot back an even more withering glance.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and curled an arm round the small girl's body. Bulma smiled and returned under the covers and put one arm over Bra's body and her hand rested on Vegeta's shoulder.

Just as they were all relaxed, and the sound of Bra's sleeping breathes could be heard, another knock sounded on the door. Followed by a muffled "Mum? Dad?"

Bulma sat up slowly and looked at Vegeta, to see that he was also awake.

"Come in Trunks."

The door opened slowly and Trunks peered round the door sheepishly.

"I…just came to see if Bra was in here. She's not in her room."

"She got scared of the storm so she's in here with us."

"Oh…ok…"

Bulma patted the bed and smiled at him sympathetically.

"Do you want to come in too?"

"Yes."

Trunks shut the door and climbed into the bed. He lay behind Bra and put an arm round her. Bulma lay back down and pulled the covers up over all of them. She rested her hand on Trunks's waist, and just as she was drifting off to sleep, she felt Vegeta's hand meet hers and entwine their fingers together.

THE END!

Oh my god. It's finally over. I would just like to give everyone a heads up, i dont know how much longer i will keeping up my account on fanfiction. I hardly get any reviews for anything anymore. Also, i would just like to point out for all of those who think i am updating, my other fanfics are not going to be updated. they are all finished. If i get an urge i might write another chappie for gotens eighth birthday, but thats the only one, and i doubt it will happen. I want to thank all the loyal reviewers, and on a closing note, i will now probably start up an account on if i do, i will tell you my account name in my bio when and if i get it, so if you want to, you can carry on reading my work. For those who read the first two chappies of troubled minds, i am taking that off here and probably putting it on mediaminer. If i get another really good story, i will put it on here and if i get my reviewers back, i will thne probably start doing more work on here. til then, bye.

luv u all

xxxxxx


End file.
